Past, Future, and Present
by yukikaze shera
Summary: Takdir itu menyedihkan, bagai suatu lingkaran setan yang selalu membutuhkan korban. SasufemNaru, Semi-Canon, Reinkarnasi!, Alternative Reality, Two Namikaze, Nara!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Konbawa, saya author baru di fanfiction mohon bantuannya.

Ini adalah cerita pertama saya, silahkan di baca.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Genre : unknown.

Pairing : belum diketahui.

Warning : bashing chara, fem!naru, OOC, typo, semi-canon, mainstream topic.

* * *

><p>Bagi kebanyakan orang ketenangan adalah sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan. Mereka hanya harus berdiam diri di tempat yang tenang dan menikmati irama asli yang dikeluarkan oleh alam.<p>

Namun sayang, aku bukanlah orang yang semudah itu untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Sekalipun bisa kurasa itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Selalu ada hal yang mengganggu ketenangan itu. seakan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasakan ketenangan itu sendiri.

Dulu, aku hanya dianggap sebagai monster. Seorang monster yang harus dilenyapkan. Berbagai cara kulakukan untuk menarik perhatian mereka –warga desa. Pikiran yang sangat naif bukan? Ya, sangat naif, terkadang aku tertawa mengingat kenaifan diriku dulu. Mau bagaimanapun, seorang anak kecil belum berumur 12 tahun dan tidak pernah diajarkan cara membaca maupun tata perilaku. Saat itu aku kira mereka hanya kesal kepadaku, namun apakah kekesalan harus sampai mencelakanku? Membakar atau meracuni? Itulah keseharianku, setidaknya dulu.

Bersembunyi di dalam sebuah topeng yang tidak mudah retak. Sebuah topeng bernama keceriaan dan kehangatan. Hanya dengan memakai topeng aku bisa menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihan yang menimpaku. Bahkan setelah mengalahkan diriku yang sebenarnya, pada akhirnya aku masih tetap memakai topeng itu. Saat itu aku terlalu takut untuk membuka diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut apa yang diraihku akan terlupakan. Aku takut mereka –teman – temanku- akan menjauhiku lagi, seperti dulu. Saat aku masih berada di akademi.

Jika diperbolehkan untuk bertanya, aku hanya akan menanyakan. Mengapa harus aku yang mengalami takdir seperti ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang mengalaminya? Perasaan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan malah. Bagaiaman rasanya ketika kau tidak mendapat perhatian selama 12 tahun? Bagaimana rasanya jika kau harus memakai topeng, ketika dirimu sendiri ingin merasa bebas? Merasa bebas untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihan dan ekspresi yang sebelumnya selalu ditahan.

Di saat kegelapan malam menelan seluruh cahaya dan ingatan, di saat itu sang permata mulai kehilangan sinar dan kekuatannya. Kehilangan kekuatan dan kepercayaanya.

Sang permata itu terlalu sering memaksakan sinar dan keanggunannya untuk menghilang sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar ia selalu memakai sebuah pelindung agar keunikannya benar-benar tidak terlihat. Namun, mau sebaik apapun sang permata menghilangkan sinar, pasti sinar itu akan tetap terlihat dan menyala meski tidak setiap saat. Pasti. Di saat-saat tertentu.

Karena mau bagaimanapun, sang permata tersebut mengetahui, bahwa cukup sekali sinar dari permata yang selalu ditutupi itu terlihat, akan banyak hal yang mengincarnya, dari berbagai pihak. Entah hanya untuk dipajang, dijual, atau dimanfaatkan.

Menjadi sebuah permata bagus yang langka bukan keinginannya. Memiliki kekuatan mistis terpendam dan potensi yang langka juga bukan jalan takdir yang diingankannya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya terincar, meskipun ia hanya menunjukannya sekali-sekali. Itupun di saat-saat yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia perkirakan. Tanpa ada yang menyadari penderitaan sang permata itu.

Permata biru itu bagai sebuah misteri. Misteri yang sulit untuk dipecahkan. Karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Sekali dalam hidupku aku bersentuhan dengan keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban yang menjanjikan ketenangan yang mutlat dan kenyamanan, meskipun tidak selamanya. Dan, entah kenapa aku tidak mampu lagi berharap untuk merasakannya lagi, perasaan itu.<p>

Sejak aku lahir keanehan dan kesialan selalu menemani hidupku. Terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu setidaknya membuatku kebal untuk tidak berteriak terkejut jika aku mendengar kata-kata yang ku simpulkan pada otakku sendiri, setelah kejadian tersebut.

Dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, menanggung beban kebencian dari sebuah monster kuat yang pendendam sendirian, harus melindungi desa dari serangan aliansi oto-suna, menerima kenyataan bahwa 'sahabat'nya pergi serta kakeknya meninggal di saat yang bersamaan, mendapat janji seumur hidup uang secara jujur ia katakan diputuskan secara sepihak, melindungi desa dari serangan ketua akatsuki, berbagai misi dengan tingkat keselamatan yang bisa dihitung 10%, menerima kenyataan jika ayahnya lah yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya menjadi senjata desa, menerima takdir sebagai pembawa kedamain, hingga akhirnya dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan eksitensinya dihapuskan dari ingatan setiap orang. Tanpa ada sisa.

Miris, eh?

Bahkan aku sendiri ingin tertawa ketika meng-list seluruh kehidupanku, setidaknya dulu.

Sebuah kata bernama 'Reinkarnasi'. Itulah yang mengubahku.

Aku.. memang masih terlahir di dunia yang sama, namun dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Aku bukan lagi seorang laki-laki yang ditakdirkan menjadi pembawa kedamaian dan anak dari orang paling diincar oleh desa kumo.

Aku juga bukan orang yang harus menerima takdir terlalu berat dan diincar oleh banyak pihak.

Sekarang, bagiku menjadi figuran adalah hal yang lebih baik.

Masih di dunia yang sama, di desa yang sama, dengan sejarah yang sama, namun dalam posisi berbeda.

Aku sekarang merupakan anak dari seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki-Nara Akito dengan seorang perempuan bernama Yamanaka Hina, namaku Uzumaki Naru sebagai seorang perempuan yang memiliki orang tua lengkap tanpa adanya beban 'keadilan' yang harus ku tanggung.

Nama yang sama dengan namaku yang dulu. Satu-satunya hal yang paling mengingatkanku dengan diriku yang dulu. Terkadang nama itu membuatku bernostalgia secara tidak langsung. Namun, setidaknya dikehidupanku yang sekarang. Ketenangan itu terasa lebih nyata. Meski aku sendiri, tidak yakin apakah ketenangan ini akan berlangsung lama.

* * *

><p>Semilir angin menghebuskan rambut merah dengan bagian bawah yang terlihat berwarna pirang keemasan. Terduduk di bingkai jendela yang berada di kamarnya sembari melihat bunga tulip yang ditanam kaa-sannya.<p>

Menenggelamkan diri dalam ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang mungkin tidak bisa dirasakannya beberapa tahun lagi. Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"na-chan, bisa tolong antarkan makanan ini ke rumah Shikaku-niisan?" tanya suara yang terdengan tenang dan penuh kelembutan.

"hm," bergumam sebentar dan membenahi bajunya dengan sweater, mengingat hari ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Gadis berusia 8 tahun ini langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. "hai, kaa-san." Jawabnya.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bekal makanan yang disusun dan dibungkus sedimikian rupa hingga menjadi 4 tumpuk. "hati-hati di jalan. Kau tahukan akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak ninja-ninja dari desa lain yang menyusup ke desa ini, untuk menculik pewaris klan-klan ternama."

Membalas ucapan ibunya dengan mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengucapkan salam. Lagipula tidak perlu terlalu menakuti nyawa yang tidak akan selamat, mengingat kekuatannya di masa yang lalu masih ada, hanya ia segel dan mungkin hanya akan digunakannya di saat-saat yang benar-benar penting.

Melewati jalan sembari bersenandung ringan, membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan Klan Nara. Rumah-rumah dengan model tradisional memenuhi penglihatannya. Ia berjalan setengah berlari untuk mendekati rumah yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari rumah yang berada di sampingnya.

Mata sewarna sapphire itu melihat sekeliling, memastikan jika ada orang di rumah itu sebelum mengetuk pintunya. "Shikaku-Ojiisan?"

Tak lama kemudian sebuah derap langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah itu, disusul dengan teriakan. "chotto matte!"

Sosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke belakang terlihat. Nara Shikaku.

"ojii-san, kaa-san membawakan makan untuk shika dan ojii-san." Ujarnya.

Shikaku tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Anak yang merupakan keponakannya yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyum di wajahnya, meskipun ia mengetahui satu hal, bahwa, senyum itu palsu. Nara shikaku bukan seorang yang bodohkan?

"arigatou, berjalanlah hati-hati. Besok kau akan masuk akademi ninja, bukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "ya, dan aku menantikan shika yang masuk 1 tahun kemudian." Ungkapnya, pelan.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di sudut lain desa Konoha, sosok laki-laki berjubah hitam terlihat. Mata rinnegan dan sharingan terlihat memperhatikan jelas desa itu.<p>

"akan ku rebut kembali, apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Kata-kata dingin langsung terucap dari mulutnya. Diikuti dengan menghilangnya keberadaanya dalam sebuah pusaran angin.

TBC

Oke, chapter ini sudah di edit. Gimana, masih banyak typo?

Mohon reviewnya. Kritik, saran, maupun flame diterima.

Yukikaze shera

Log out.


	2. Chapter 2

ini lanjutan ceritanya, silahkan di baca dan semoga menikmati. Maaf jika chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Character : Naruto Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari sudah tidak terlalu terik lagi. Angin sore secara perlahan mengelilingi desa Konoha. Aktivitas para warga tetap seperti sebelumnya, padat dan ramai. Tepat di pusat terlihat figur keluarga yang sedang berjalan pada sore hari itu.<p>

Figur sebuah keluarga yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Itulah yang dipikirkan para warga desa. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan jambang di sisi kanan-kirinya, Namikaze Minato. Serta seorang wanita dengan rambut merah darah yang dikenal sebagai Namikaze Kushina. Di tengah-tengah mereka terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang terikat twin-tail, yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan kushina serta tiga garis pada masing-masing pipinya. Anak perempuan itu berumur sekitar 7 tahun.

Keluarga itu terlihat begitu harmonis. Berjalan-jalan ketika sore hari, untuk menyapa para warga Konoha diiringi dengan sanjungan demi sanjungan oleh para warga Konoha kepada keluarga mereka. Ya, begitu harmonis hingga, para penduduk bahkan keluarga itu sendiri tidak sadar jika mereka mengabaikan 1 orang lagi.

Menma Namikaze

Anak laki-laki sekaligus anak pertama dari Minato dan Kushina. Sekaligus jinchurikki yin Kyuubi. Seseorang yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya karena adik selain memegang Yang Kyuubi juga memegang kesadaran Kyuubi. Dan.. seorang yang selalu dibenci oleh penduduk desa karena mereka tidak terima akan musibah yang dibawa Kyuubi kepada desa mereka. Minato yang terlalu fokus kepada Naruko, adiknya, hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia mengabaikan seorang anak lagi.

Dari sudut matanya, Menma Namikaze melihat figur keluarga yang sudah telah lama ia anggap musuh. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali menangis, karena perasaan yang selama ini dideritanya tidak pernah bisa ia bagi. Karena, sejatinya ia pun menginginkan perasaan hangat dari sebuah keluarga. Namun, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu telah berubah menjadi kebencian. Kebencian yang terus memuncak hingga ia sendiri lupa bagaimana cara untuk bersimpati kepada keluarganya sendiri.

Selama ini hidupnya hanya berada pada kisaran berlatih, makan, dan tidur. Benar-benar membosankan, dan ia sadar itu. Namun, entah kenapa setiap kali mengingat perasaan bencinya itu ia malah sama sekali tidak bisa merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Ia malah merasa semakin semangat untuk membuat keluarganya menderita di masa yang akan mendatang nanti. Jika suatu hari ada yang bertanya, mengapa ia melakukan semua ini, ia hanya akan menjawab, "salahkan takdir yang telah dilukiskan kepadaku." atau "salahkan seseorang yang tidak mampu memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai orang tua."

Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya sering berlatih. Sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari pusat Konoha, tempat yang terletak di daerah belakang bukit hokage.

Namun, ketika sampai di tempat itu, ia menyadi sesuatu. Keberadaan seseorang yang sedang menyanyi dengan suara merdunya di salah satu dahan pepohonan.

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan orang itu terasa begitu menyedihkan, begitu dalam dan penuh kesakitan dan penderitaan. Seakan sang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi itu memang pernah mengalami apa yang diceritakan lirik lagu itu.

Menma terdiam, tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak sendiri. Berjalan menuju ke belakang salah satu pohon. Bersandar pada pohon dan memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati nyanyian dari gadis itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah crimson serta kulit putih susu.

(brave song – Aoi tada, dari anime angel beats)

(itsumo hitori de aruiteta furikaeru to minna wa tooku) aku selalu berjalan sendirian, ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, semua begitu jauh.

(sore demo atashi wa aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta) Meski begitu, aku tetap maju, itulah kekuatanku.

(mou nani mo kowaku nai sou tsubuyaite miseru) aku tidak takut akan sesuatu lagi dan aku bergumam padamu

(itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake) suatu saat, manusia akan sendiri dan hidup dalam kenangannya.

(kokoku sae aishi wararetterareru you ni atashi wa tatakaun da) sehingga aku dapat menyukai dan menertawakan rasa sepi ini, aku akan berjuang.

(namida nante misanai n da) dan takkan memperlihatkan air mata.

(itsumo hitori de aruiteta ikusaki ni wa gake ga mateta) aku selalu berjuang sendirian, jurang telah menunggu pada tujuanku.

(sore demo atashi wa aruita tsuyosa no shoumei no tame) meski begitu, aku tetap maju sebagai bukti kekuatanku.

(fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ase de shatsu ga haritsuku) angin kuat yang menghembusku, baju yang kupakai penuh dengan keringat.

(itsuka wasurete shimaeru no naka ikiru koto sore wa tayasui mono) jika pada akhirnya aku mampu melupakannya, maka hidup adalah hal yang mudah.

(boukyaku no kanata e to ochite iku nara) jika aku melupakan segalanya, bukankah itu melarikan diri?

(sore wa nigeru koto darou ikita imi sura kieru darou) bahkan arti kehidupan ini juga akan menghilang, iya'kan?

(kaze wa yagate naideta ase mo kawaite) angin mulai berhembus pelan, keringatku pun kering.

(onaka ga suite kita na nanika attake) dan aku merasa lapar, apa yang terjadi?

(Nigiyaki na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yatte kitta) aroma yang enak datang dengan suara yang bersemangat.

(Itsumo hitori de aruitera minna ga matte ia) aku selalu selalu berjalan sendirian, semua selalu menungguku.

(Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake) suatu saat, manusia akan sendiri dan hidup dalam kenangannya.

(Sore demo ii yasuraka na kono kimochi wa sore o nakama to yobun da) meski begitu, tidak masalah, aku menyerukan yang disebut teman dengan perasaan damai.

(Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo Wasurete dokoka de ikiteru yo) suatu saat, aku akan melupakan hari-hari bersama mereka, dan hidup di tempat lain.

(Sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo) kemudian, aku takkan kuat lagi.

(Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de Namida o kobosu yo) aku akan meneteskan air mata dengan kelemahan seorang gadis biasa.

"kau yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon, keluarlah." Suara khas gadis terdengar. Menma langsung keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi sebelumnya.

"gomen." Lirihnya.

"anata wa, Namikaze Menma desu ka?" suara gadis itu terlihat kurang yakin, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut. "Uzumaki Naru, yoroshiku nee, Namikaze-san."

"yoroshiku Uzumaki-san. Ne, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, uzumaki-san?" tanya menma balik, secercah rasa senang timbul di hatinya karena ada orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Menma, bukan sebagai kakak Naruko maupun anak hokage, apalagi bocah monster.

Naru tersenyum melihat salah satu pengganti dirinya di dunia ini. "hanya sedang menikmati ketenangan ini sebelum badai datang." Ujarnya ambigu. "Dan bernostalgi dengan kenangan."

Menma terdiam. "bukankah, badai itu memang sudah datang sedari dulu?" tanyanya balik. Dari apa yang ia perkirakan, badai yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah bencana kepada desa ini, Konohagakure.

"bukan," naru menghela napas sejenak, dan menutup matanya. "badai yang ku maksud adalah badai yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya." lanjutnya, pelan. Masih tetap melihat langit biru dengan kedua maniknya.

Menatap gadis itu sejenak, menma menghela napas. "kurasa nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi di tempat ini, besok. Bagaimana Uzumaki-san?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja." Naruto membalas dengan suara yang terdengar ceria. Ketika yakin Menma sudah tidak ada lagi di situ. Senyumannya menghilang. "ku harap, badai yang akan datang ini tidak terlalu menggangu alur kehidupan di dunia ini."

Bernostalgia, heh? Sarkasnya dalam hati. Kata yang ia ucapkan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi bukan berarti benar juga. Lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi kurang lebih seperti pengalaman hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah seluruh perjuangannya. Akhirnya ia tetap sendirian, dan hanya ditemani oleh kenangan yang menyakitkan. Namun apa benar mereka menunggunya? Bukan menyalahkannya? Selain itu ia merasa apa yang mwnunggunya lebih besar daripada jurang. Sangat berbeda.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan itu, di salah satu training ground yang berada di Uchiha compound, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun dengan rambut hitam melawan gravitasi terlihat duduk termenung di depan sebauh danau besar.<p>

Menekuk lututnya, ia melamun memandang ke arah depan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah vortex lingkaran terbentuk di sampingnya. Menampilkan keberadaan sosok yang memiliki bentuk wajah dan rambut yang mirip dengan anak kecil itu. Hanya saja sosok yang baru muncul itu lebih terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

Sasuke, nama anak kecil itu. Melihat ke sampingnya dengan pandangan datar. Semenjak kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memang selalu bersikap seperti ini. Tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali dirinya dan kekuatan. Penuh ambisi.. dan dendam.

"siapa.. kau?" tanyanya datar, melihat orang di depannya.

Laki-laki dihadapannya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tersenyum misterius sebelum berkata. "apa kau membenci kakakmu?" tanyanya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak, sebelum bunyi gemelatuk gigi yang saling beradu terdengar. Di samping tubuhnya tangannya terkepal kuat. "ya, aku membencinya.. sangat membencinya.. aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Laki-laki dihadapnnya tersenyum. "apa kamu rela menukarkan apapun untuk kekuatan itu?" tanya laki-laki dihadapannya.

Tanpa ragu, ia menjawab. "tentu saja."

"bagaimana jika yang ku maksud adalah jiwamu?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke di masa depan, dan kau berkata kau rela menukarkan jiwamu kan? Sayonara.."

Tbc

Apa ini sdh cukup panjang? Maaf jika ceritanya terkesan mainstream. Ini aja saya pakai sistem SKS. Gomen kalau ada typo, belum sempat di check ulang.

Terakhir mohon reviewnya, anggaplah itu untuk menghargai usaha penulis untuk mengetik. Flame, saran, kritik, atau apapun diterima.

Yukikaze shera.

Log out.


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, itu sangat dihargai. Dan untuk review bagi yang log-in sudah di balas di PM.

Baiklah, minna-san silahkan baca cerita.

Happy reading the story..

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Character : Naruto Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya.

. . .

(Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View)

Terkadang manusia begitu egois, mereka dengan sendirinya memutuskan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang paling menderita, tanpa menyadari ataupun melihat bagaimana kehidupan orang disekitarnya. Atau menyakiti orang yang padahal sangat bergantung ataupun membutuhkan mereka.

Memang benar menilai kehidupan orang ataupun memutuskan bagaimana cara memperlakukan seseorang merupakan hak pribadi bagi setiap individu. Namun, bagaimana perasaan orang yang kau perlakukan buruk ketika ia benar-benar sudah percaya dan mengharapkan perhatianmu? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi diri orang yang kalian sakiti.

Setelah melihat dunia ini, entah kenapa sekarang aku mengerti mengapa nagato-nii mengatakan itu. "kau tidak akan mengerti penderitaan orang lain, jika kau belum merasakannya." Ya, dulu aku terlalu naif, hingga selalu mengabaikan kata-kata itu.

Karena kenyataannya hal itu benar. Mungkin, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke karena sejatinya aku memang belum pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan orang tua. Dan, mungkin Sasuke tidak mengerti diriku juga karena ia tidak pernah diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain.

Aku sadar terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kami. Terlalu sadar, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk mundur di saat-saat terakhir. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Entah mengapa, mengingat kejadian waktu itu selalu berhasil membuatku sedih.

Tatapan matanya yang seakan benar-benar ingin membunuhku membuatku sakit. Bukan sakit dalam artian fisik, tapi lebih. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit ketika dulu Sakura menolakku. Tatapan mata yang seakan benar-benar ingin memusnahkan eksitensiku, jujur aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

Dulu, ketika masih kecil aku sering berharap. Aku dilahirkan kembali di sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan hangat, seperti sekarang. Namun, entah kenapa sekarang aku malah berharap lebih. Aku berharap, aku melupakan seluruh ingatanku dikehidupan sebelumnya ketika berada di sini. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali merasakan perasaan itu, makanya aku mencoba sejauh mungkin menghindar dari garis takdir ku yang dulu, yang kini telah dipegang oleh Menma.

Namun, entah kenapa semenjak hari itu. Tepatnya ketika hari aku mengantarkan makanan ke tempat shikaku-jiisan, aku merasa takdir di dunia ini akan benar-benar berubah.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku direinkarnasi, aku sadar bahwa eksitensiku pasti akan mengubah jalan takdir yang ada di dunia ini. Apalagi ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kaa-san dan tou-sanku yang dulu memiliki dua orang anak, aku sadar jalan takdir di sini akan berubah, tidak sama dengan duniaku dulu.

Namun, entah kenapa kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dipercepat di hari yang sama ketika aku ke rumah Shikaku jii-san benar-benar terasa disengaja. Seakan itu direncana. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu Danzou, atau siapa, namun apakah mungkin sosok Itachi yang baru berumur 11 tahun, dan baru menjadi chuunin sudah mampu membantai seluruh klan Uchiha? Dan anehnya lagi, mengapa berita yang masuk kategori rahasia ini sampai ke negara lain di luar Konoha? Seakan ada orang yang benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha, atas hilangnya klan terkuat di Konoha, sekarang. Mungkin ada saatnya aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

(Naruto's Point of View end)

. . .

Terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut kuning jabrik berlari menjauhi kejaran para penduduk desa. Mereka –para warga- terus mengejar anak itu hingga mereka kehilangan jejak ketika sudah mulai mencapai daerah hutan.

"tch, di mana bocah monster itu, berani sekali dia kabur!" Umpat salah satu laki-laki dengan badan kurus.

Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki juga, namun badannya lebih berisi dan berotot. Di kedua tangan terlihat dua buah kunai yang jelas terlihat ketajaman. "akhir-akhir ini, anak itu semakin sering lolos."

Mereka berdua pun mendecih, lalu melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mereka sebut 'bocah monster'. Namun, karena sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari, mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan di dalam hutan itu, Menma bersembunyi sembari berjongkok memeluk ke dua lututnya. Terkadang, ia merasa tidak tahan dengan nasibnya yang terus menerus begini. Selalu dikucilkan, disalahlkan, dan diperlakukan berbeda. Seakan, keberadaannya itu tidaklah dianggap.

"mengapa, mengapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti ini?" teriak tanpa sadar, matanya biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Mencoba untuk meluapkan seluruh kesedihan yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan.

"nee," suara yang ia ingat terdengar, suara gadis yang menyanyi di hutan kemarin, dan satu-satunya gadis yang mengakui keberadaannya, "kau tahu, manusia itu terkadang begitu egois. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang yang paling menderita, padahal masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita daripada mereka." Lanjut gadis itu.

Menma mendecih, menandakan ketidak setujuan atas perkataan orang yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja duduk di sampingnya. "apa kau berniat, berkata bahwa aku adalah orang yang egois karena tidak menerima nasibku dan mau berkata bahwa masih banyak orang yang lebih yang lebih menderita daripada aku?" bentaknya.

Naru hanya tersenyum mengejek. "saa na," sembari memain-mainkan kunai yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. "tapi itu adalah kenyataannya bukan? Lebih baik kau terima takdirmu sebelum kau merasakan penyesalan, seperti aku." Lirihnya, dengan suara pelan yang tidak bisa didengar menma pada dua kata terakhir.

"apa tadi katamu?"

Naru menggeleng pelan "iie, nandemo nai" elaknya. Dalam batinnya ia sendiri tersenyum miris. Ya, tidak seperti dirinya, yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih belum rela terhadap takdir yang dulu pernah dialaminya.

. . .

Sedangkan itu di salah satu wilayah di otogakure terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat lebih pendek bahkan seperti anak-anak.

"jadi, berapa pasukan yang bisa kau kumpulkan dalam waktu 5 tahun ini?" tanya figur yang lebih kecil dan mirip anak-anak itu dengan suara datar.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya yang panjang. "tentu saja, aku akan menyiapkan sebanyak mungkin. Dan kau harus berjanji memberikanku sel orang itu."

Sosok yang lebih kecil itu mendengus. "kau akan menyesal jika meremehkanku, orochimaru."

"aku tunggu, dan tepati janjimu Uchiha-kun."

Tbc

Oke, ini chapter duanya. Maaf jika pendek, lagi-lagi SkS mengerjakannya. Well, saya mau nanya, pendapat kalian tentunya.

Mau di skip time (jika di skip time, akan langsung di mulai waktu arc. Sasuke, dkk lulus genin).

Tetap memakai alur seperti ini dengan skip waktu Naru, neji, dkk lulus genin.

Dan untuk pairing Naruto, mau milih siapa di antara yang di bawah ini?

Sasuke

Menma

Yap, jawabannya ditunggu. Jika kalian tidak menjawab jangan protes dengan alurnya ya..

Saran, kritik, flame, atau apapun itu diterima. Mohon direview please..

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	4. Chapter 4

Konbawa minna^^.. maah nge-update fic-nya malam-malam gini. Habis kalo siang saya sekolah. Etto, terimakasih atas reviewnya.. itu sangat dihargai. Dan entah kenapa kotak review author lagi error jadi athor balas lewat sini.

Mifta cinya, Answer : yup, di fic ini Sasuke ada dua. Sasuke yang pertama adalah Sasuke dari Dunia Naruto pertama, sebelum reinkarnasi atau sebut saja Konoha 1. Yang kedua, itu yang masih kecil dari dunia Naru yang sekarang atau Konoha 2. Naru emang masih ingat masa lalunya. Pilih Sasuke? Kita liat akhirnya aja dulu. Karena klo dikasih tau sekarang nggak rame nantinya.

Aoko Mikuru, Answer : terimakasih atas pujiannya, akan saya usahakan untuk dipanjangkan dan juga akan diperiksa ulang terlebih dahulu.

Kyuuuuu, Answer : hohoho~ sadar gak ya? Sadar kok kyuu-san.

Sayaku shiina 'shi-chan, Answer : well, naru emeng ber-reinkarnasi, dan itu disebabkan ia kalah dan mati di tangan Sasuke. Dan jika saya tidak salah tulis, saya blm ada nulis kalau Sasuke mati, benar gak? Setelah direinkarnasi saat skip 8 tahun (saat naru baru lahir sampai di umur 8 th di eps 1) kita kan gak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dunia shinobi yang ditinggalkan narutokan? Selain itu Sasuke ada di dunia Naru yg sekarang pke salah satu kekuatan rinnegan yg sdh dikeluarkan masashi, yaitu pindah dimensi. Di manga, sasuke bisa ngelacak Naruto dgn chakranya aja kan? Jd wajar aja klo dia tahu naru dan Naruto adalah orang yang sama.

Eluchidator, Answer : arigatou atas pujiannya. Akan saya usahakan untuk tidak mengubah cara membawakan cerita dan alurnya. Cinta segitiga? Akan dipetimbangkan.

Mika S, Blue sapphire sky, NuruHimechan19, and Haruka Smile, Answer : ini udah lanjut, arigatou review terus ya..

Hanazawa kay, Answer : akan diusahakan untuk diperpanjang senpai, arigatou sudah menyukai cerita ini.

, Answer : um, dari sumber dan beberapa cerita yang saya baca reinkarnasi itu semacam kelahiran kembali dengan jiwa yang sama. Jd, gini di konoha 1 naru itu sdh meninggal dan jiwanya lahir kembali di Konohaa 2 dengan nama Uzumaki Naru. Dan klo sasuke dia pke kekuatan rinnegan buat ngelacak naru and pindah dimensi, apa itu sdh cukup jelas? Jika blm, silahkan tanya lagi.. oh, ya kalo ada yang belum ke balas reviewnya saya minta maaf, tapi tenang aja sdh dibaca kok..

Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas reviewnya dan silahkan membaca cerita ini..

_..._

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya.

_..._

(sasuke's Point of View)

Waktu itu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia –naruto- dalam bentuk Kyuubi mode sedang bertarung habis-habisan denganku. Ia sungguh bodoh, jika ada yang lebih parah dari pada kata bodoh dengan senang hati aku akan memakainya. Orang mana yang akan tetap mempercayai sahabatnya, ketika sahabatnya sudah dengan sepenuh hati ingin membunuhnya? Naruto, hanya nama itu yang bisa ku ingat.

Jelas, aku masih mengingat, kata-kata apa yang benar-benar membuatnya drop saat itu. Hingga ia tidak terfokus lagi dengan pertarungan saat itu.

"mengerti katamu?" tawa cemooh mengalun dari bibirku saat itu. "kau yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran keluarga tidak akan mengerti perasaanku! Kau yang bahkan tidak melihat kematian orang tuamu secara langsung dan baru saja mengetahui siapa orang tuamu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!"

Saat itu, aku melihatnya. Kedua buah kelereng biru itu terbelalak, sebelum ia menutup matanya. Dan tepat saat itu juga, semuanya terjadi. Chidori yang ku buat langsung mengenai jantungnya, tepat saat itu juga nafasnya terhenti.

Saat itu, aku belum mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Entah, aku merasa senang karena tujuanku sudah terpenuhi dan artinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku atau aku merasa sedih karena kehilangannya. Saat itu, benar-benar terasa hampa.

Aku jelas masih mengingat, bagaimana tubuhku membeku sesaat dan entah mengapa ingatan tentang terbunuhnya kaa-san, tou-san, dan Itachi langsung memasuki kepalaku. Yang ku ingat setelahnya, aku langsung menyerap seluruh chakra bijuu yang tersisa dan membangun dunia yang telah ku rencanakan sejak saat itu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka, seluruh shinobi dan warga sipil tidak lagi memiliki ingatan tentang Naruto. Nama itu hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, karena sejatinya memang hanya aku yang memiliki ingatan tentang Naruto.

8 tahun kemudian, entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Hampa dan kesendirian. Tidak peduli sesering apa aku bertemu dengan orang karena aku sudah menjadi pemimpin aliansi, tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang mengharapkan posisi untuk selalu berada di sampingku, yang ku ingat saat itu hanya Naruto.

Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar sesuatu. Alasan dulu mengapa aku ingin membunuh Itachi adalah karena ia telah membunuh kaa-san dan tou-san yang merupakan orang yang memberi kehangatan. Alasan mengapa aku menganggap Naruto karena ia memberiku kehangatan baru. Alasan mengapa aku membunuh danzou adalah karena ia membunuh Itachi, yang sebenarnya sangat peduli padaku. Dan aku malah menenggelamkan diriku lagi, kembali ke dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian.

Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan sesuatu. Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang telah menghilang dengan cara apapun. Tidak peduli jika cara itu berdampak buruk kepada banyak orang.

Karena bagi seorang Uchiha, apa yang telah menjadi miliknya tidak akan boleh dimiliki orang lain. Jika ia memilih orang lain, aku lebih memilih membunuhnya, lagi.

(sasuke Point of View end)

. . .

Anbu nee atau yang juga sering disebut Root (akar), merupakan sebuah pasukan rahasia dari Konoha yang didirikan oleh Shimura Danzou. Shimura Danzou merupakan murid dari Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Ajaran dari Tobirama-lah yang membuatnya mendirikan pasukan anbu gelap itu. Lindungi Konoha dengan cara apapun, merupakan prinsip yang dibuat Nidaime Hokage dan dipegang oleh Danzou sekarang.

Sisi gelap dan misi tingkat tinggi kebanyakan dipegang oleh anggota root. Keloyalitasan akan desa dipegang dan dijunjung tinggi oleh Danzou, ia menerapkan berbagai cara untuk memastikan hal itu.

Salah satunya segel dan bom yang tertanam di setiap tubuh anggota root. Segel itu dibentuk dilidah supaya anggota tidak bisa membocorkan tentang root, konoha, dan Danzou, sedangkan bom itu akan aktif apabila sebuah misi tidak sukses dilaksanakan dengan kata lain gagal.

Misi-misi gelap seperti pembantaian satu klan atau satu desa, serta penyusupan ke desa lain juga merupakan misi yang dipegang anggota root. Anggota root itu sendiri terdiri dari orang-orang dengan kekuatan ninja tinggi dengan tingkat chuunin yang paling rendah.

Anggota-anggota mereka biasanya diambil dari prodigy yang terbuang, anak dari klan langka yang tersisa, atau anak dari warga sipil biasa yang tidak memiliki kerabat lagi.

Dan, semenjak saat pembantaian klan Uchiha itu terjadi, Shimura Danzou memalsukan kematian Uchiha Sasuke dan membuatnya bergabung dengan root. Yang anehnya, langsung disetujui oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri.

Namun, juga cukup sering terjadi keanehan tepat saat setelah sasuke bergabung dengan root. Memang tidak terlihat mengingat banyak anggotanya, namun bisa dipastikan setidaknya ada 2 orang anggota root yang meninggal setiap minggunya akibat sebuah ilusi di alam bawah sadar, padahal sudah jelas anggota root merupakan anggota yang sudah dilatih untuk menghilangkan perasaannya, sehingga tidak akan mudah terpengaruh hal-hal yang berurusan dengan mental atau ilusi.

. . .

Sedangkan itu, di daerah otogakure sebuah bangunan cukup besar terlihat. Dari luar bangunan itu terlihat biasa saja, namun siapa yang menyangka di dalamnya merupakan tempat persembunyiaan orochimaru dan anak buahnya?

Di salah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam bangunan, lebih tepatnya ruangan yang di dalamnya berisi banyak alat yang siap untuk diteliti.

Terdapat dua siluet di dalamnya, siluet pertama terlihat sedang mencampur-campurkan bahan kimia yang berada disekitarnya, sedangkan siluet lainnya hanya terdiam dengan posisi berdiri tegap tepat di samping siluet tuannya.

"kabuto, kau tau ini apa?" tanya dengan suara yang terkesan bermain-main.

Kabuto, nama laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya menggerakan tangannya untuk membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab. "itu adalah elang, orochimaru-sama."

"kau tahu elang ini sangat cepat mati apabila," bunyi kreek terdengar, "lehernya diputuskan. Namun, itu hanya berlaku jika ia sudah 'tertangkap' bukan?" tanyanya,

"bagaimana, jika sebelum tertangkap, elang itu berevolusi lagi? Bukan hanya kemampuan panca indra dan insting alaminya saja, ia juga akan berevolusi menjadi burung phoenix. Kau tahu burung phoenix bukan, sekalipun mati burung itu akan tetap hidup lagi. Namun jumlahnya yang sangat langka membuat burung itu sangat langka, bahkan mungkin jumlahnya hanya ada dua atau mungkin satu. Namun, bagaimana jika burung elang ini tidak berevolusi menjadi burung phoenix?"

Menajamkan telinganya, kabuto berdeham. "jangan bilang jika selama ini anda-,"

"ya, kau benar kabuto." Tiba-tiba suara tawa mengerikan terdengar. "aku telah menemukan dua calon tubuh baruku. Uchiha muda itu dan mungkin phoenix langka lainnya, yang berada di konoha?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terkesan aneh.

Kabuto menghela napas. "jadi, mulai kapan?" tanyanya ambigu.

Orochimaru tersenyum, menyeringai. "mulai besok. Kau harus memata-matai konoha, bersiap-siaplak kabuto." Perintahnya, mutlak, kepada sosok yang tak lama kemudian menghilang dalam sunshin.

"nah, para hewan langka yang terlalu baik berada di konoha, mengapa kalian tidak datang kepadaku saja?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

. . .

Percikan api akibat pertemuan dua shuriken terlihat disusul lima buah kunai yang saling menyerang dari kedua sisi. Kanan dan kiri.

Lima siluet dengan topeng putih polos berangka terlihat disebelah kiri tepat di depan mereka dua sosok berbeda gender terlihat.

Sosok perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru laut terlihat, terengah-engah, "mengapa, kalian menyerang kami?!" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang dipaksakan.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ke-lima laki-laki bertopeng itu, seakan mereka memang sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi. Seakan emosi mereka memang menghilang.

Laki-laki yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Rambut merahnya terlihat bergerak seiring alur angin. "mereka adalah anbu root Hina-chan," ia menghela napas, sebelum mata hitamnya menatap instens topeng yang dipakai laki-laki di depannya, "percuma saja kau bicara dengan mereka." Lanjutnya.

"seventh formation, start."

3 hours laters

Langit gelap sudah mulai menyelimuti langit konoha, akedemi ninja seharusnya sudah berhenti lima jam yang lalu, namun dikarenakan adanya masalah tiba-tiba. Naruto dengan wajah bosannya berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya yang berada di timur konoha, cukup jauh dari desa Konoha karena terletak di daerah dekat hutan kematian.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya, cukup membuat firasat buruk yang ia rasakan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu terbukti, sangat terbukti. Di sana, tepat di depan matanya, sosok ibu dan ayahnya di dunia ini terbaring dengan darah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Bagian-bagian tubuhnya terpisah akibat jurus angin, serta beberapa bagian tubuh mereka ada yang terbakar. Raut wajah gadis itu menggelap, entah sadar atau tidak, ia mengucapkan satu katu yang membuka kunci seluruh kekuatannya,

"fuuin : kai."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan dari masa-masanya di dunia ini masuk dipikirannya. Bayangan akan sosok ibu yang lemah lembut dan penyayang yang selalu menyemangati dan menemaninya. Bayangan akan sosok ayah yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Shimura Danzou, tak akan. Tidak peduli apa alasanmu memerintahkan ini kepada anak buahmu." Desisnya, murka bersamaan dengan meledaknya energi merah kekuningan dari tubuhnya, meskipun area itu cukup jauh dengan desa konoha, ninja tipe sensor bisa dengan jelas merasakan energi itu.

Dan saat itu juga, sosok lainnya di daerah klan uchiha menyeringai. "akhirnya kau menunjukan taringmu, eh dobe. Kurasa memanfaatkan mereka berlima cukup baik juga." Ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil melihat kepada lima sosok anbu root yang seakan berada dalam keadaan tanpa jiwa. Mereka memang masih berdiri, namun tidak bernafas serta pandangan matanya kosong. Benar-benar tanpa jiwa.

Tbc

Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga. Oke, oke, saya tau ini masih pendek, tapi setidaknya lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya ia kan? Nah, di chapter ini kayaknya udah keliatan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan di review.

Dan, untuk typo.. aduh, entah kenapa saya malas banget nge-read ulang. Maklumi lah, saya ada tugas membuat makalah, ipa lagi. Jadi gimana klo reader aja yang gantiin saya buat ngoreksi typonya? Di review maksudnya.. *modus.

Uh, gimana ceritanya? Want to continues? If you want please review this chapter. That so precius for me..

T_T kesalahan penggunaan kata bahasa inggris di atas tolong dimaklumi, saya orang indonesia masalahnya :D

Terus-terus, kepada para reader baik yang silent maupun tidak dan author-author yang membaca fanfic ini, apa rate dan genrenya pas aja dengan ceritanya? Ya, saya ini orangnya kurang ngerti cara mengatur rate dan genre yang benar, tapi saya cukup yakin fanfic ini gak mungkin masuk rate K, iya, 'kan?

Oke, last review please..

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	5. Chapter 5

Konbawa again, minna... haha saya selalu update pas malam ya? Yah, maklumi saja lah. Btw, apa saya nge-update telat? Entah kenapa 3 hari ini saya sama sekali tidak memiliki mood buat ngetik terus pas sudah mau ngetik idenya hilang dan pas gak minat ngetik idenya malah ada -_-, jd updatenya kayak gini deh. Beruntunglah saya masih belum kena WB _-

Buat reviewnya, shera taro di sini ya..

Hanazawa kay, Blue sapphire sky, Shro-chan, Yuki, renna, angel, anonim, retnoelf, Answer : ini udah lanjut, always reading this story, okey #pupy eyes no jutsu.

Lavender Whiter, Answer : ini udah lanjut kaka, thanks udah bilang cerita shera bagus, padahal waktu mau nge-update rada-rada gak percaya diri gitu..

.win, Answer : akan diusahakan senpai #membungkuk hormat. Etto, bagian mana ya yang tidak dimengerti? Mungkin bisa baca ulang atau nanya di review, soalnya saya gak mungkin ngejelasin ulang semuanya 'kan?

NuruHimechan19, Answer : ini udah lanjut senpai, makalah ipanya sudah selesai sih, tapi ada lagi tugas bikin makalah baru buat Prakarya dan Bahasa Indonesia.. hiks, gurunya sadis..

Alto0sapphire, Answer : ini udah lanjut senpai, jadi ratenya bener aja ya? Baguslah.. sekarang saya lebih bimbang lagi dengan genre -_-.. bisa tolong dibantu minna? Ini genrenya masuk gak ke hurt/comfort and adventure?

Dianrusdiyanto39, Answer : seram?, gomenne senpai? Bagian mananya senpai? Apa menurut senpai harus diubah? Atau dibiarin aja?

Nonamed, Answer : hai, wakarimashita.

Febri. Aditya.188, Answer : ini lanjut, soal kalau kehilangan, kenapa mau bunuh naru, itu adalah sifat Sasuke di fic saya senpai (makanya ada warning OOC). Jadi, kurang lebih gini, menurut dia (sasuke) kalau bukan dia yang milikin Naru orang lain gak boleh, biasa posesive bastard #dichidori. Terimakasih sudah memeriksa typo-nya. Dan fic ini bukan dark Naru, mungkin dia cenderung gray kali ya? Kayanya gak juga sih, soalnya di sini dia Cuma punya masalah sama Sasuke aja and tetap setia ama konoha. Klo DarkSasu, bisa dibilang iya dan bisa dibilang enggak. Seperti yang di manga sifat Sasuke itu plin-plan (menurut saya sendiri).

Kyuuuuu, Answer : semuanya insya allah akan terjawab di chap ini, kyuu-senpai. Naru gak bakal diadopsi siapa-siapa, alasannya? belum dipikirkan #taboked.

, Answer : pendek ya? #pundung di pojokan. Ya, sebenarnya gak mampet ide sih, Cuma gak sempet ngetik, itu doang kok senpai (enteng banget ngomongnya-_-). Sebenarnya Sasuke udah tau Naru di mana, lewat deteksi chakra gitu lah, tapi yahh.. anggap saja dia merasa kalau Naruto punya orang yang deket sama dia, dia bakal dilupain. Sekalian supaya Naruto mulai ngebuka segel kekuatannya, yang menurut dia hal itu bisa bikan Naruto ingat sama dia terus (kekuatan itu diberi rikudou pas sama-sama Sasuke 'kan?). padahal kalau gak kaya gitu dia juga bakal tetap ingat kok sama si teme itu -_-, saya sendiri udah lupa, kenapa saya tega bikin karakter Sasuke kaya gini. Kalau gak salah ingat itu karena saya badmood, gara-gara Sasukenya ngekhianatin Naru and motong tangan Naru.

Sayaku shina 'shi-chan, Answer : dia bakal benci sasuke, tapi dia mau bunuh sasu atau nggak masihlah rahasia ( dan tentang sasuke and root, serta Itachi bakal terjawab di chapter ini, semoga jelas. Ah, dan masalah kenapa saya gak ngetik pas itu, itu sih karena tangan saya sudah masuk ke limid-nya.

Apa ceritanya susah dimengerti? Read ulang gimana? Maaf 'kan lah author yang kalau nge-jawab seenaknya ini, bisa pake bahasa yang terlalu sopan kadang nggak -_- biasa mood remaja, labil and gampang berubah.

Oke, sekian basa-basinya silahkan nikmati chapter ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Inoichi. Semuanya terasa tidak bisa ia percayai. Seakan saat itu ia bermimpi buruk, memangnya siapa orang yang bisa percaya dengan mudah bahwa orang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa saat sudah meninggal beberapa saat kemudian? Tidak ada, dan mungkin mustahil ada.

Bagaimana pun begitulah sifat manusia (pengecualian bagi yang merasa memiliki hati yang bukan manusia). Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menerima segitu mudah keadaan ataupun takdir buruk yang digariskan kepada diri mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya, manusia selalu berusaha memungkiri ataupun mengelak dari takdir itu sendiri. Sekalipun ia merupakan seorang veteran dari perang dunia ketiga, yang di mana setiap harinya ia mendengar atau pun melihat sendiri nyawa yang meninggalkan dunia, di setiap detiknya.

Tangisan, kesedihan, raungan, kesakitan, dan kepedihan semua ia lihat saat perang itu. Namun, saat itu tidak sedikitpun ia merasakan hal itu. Karena di saat perang itu takdir buruk memang belum mendatanginya.

Baik keluarga maupun teman-temannya banyak yang selamat. Karena, mayoritas orang yang terbunuh saat itu adalah Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Namikaze. Namun, saat itu ia pun masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa akhir perang dunia ketika adalah awal pertemuan adiknya, Yamanaka Hina dengan seorang laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki-Nara, yang bernama Uzumaki Akito.

Laki-laki itu berpembawaan tenang dengan rambut merah darah dan mata hitam kecoklatan, namun ketika keluarganya terbunuh saat perang dunia ketiga ia menjadi lebih dingin dan sensitif dengan kata perang. Mereka dekat, sangat dekat sampai akhirnya mereka menikah.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, anak mereka lahir. Seorang puteri dengan wajah yang manis dan rambut merah darah yang diwarisi dari ayahnya dan mata biru sapphire yang diwarisi dari ibunya. Mereka keluarga yang bahagia, hampir seluruh orang di konoha mengetahui itu. Hal itu diketahui banyak orang, karena mau bagaimana pun Yamanaka Hina dan Uzumaki Akito sudah dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan konoha karena ikut melawan saat perang dunia ketiga, dulu.

Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang mereka berdua sudah meninggal. Meninggal terlalu cepat dan meninggalkan anak mereka seorang diri. Anak yang bahkan baru berumur delapan tahun itu sendirian.

Kini, di bawah langit mendung desa Konoha, ratusan orang berbaris, mengantarkan tubuh kedua orang yang berjasa bagi Konoha itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Di samping berjalan seorang anak perempuan dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Tatapan mau pun ekspresi anak itu sama sekali tidak terbaca. Tidak terlihat sedih atau pun marah. Hanya terlihat ekspresi kosong bagaikan boneka. Seakan, ia sudah tidak memiliki roh lagi.

Upacara pemakaman itu berlangsung hidmad. Tak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki niat untuk mengganggu atau mengacaukan upacara pemakaman tersebut, karena mereka masih memiliki pikiran untuk sadar akan jasa kedua orang itu tersebut saat perang dunia ketiga.

Uzumaki-Nara Akito, laki-laki itu merupakan tangan kanan dari Yondaime Hokage saat perang itu berlangsung. Menguasai rantai chakra secara sempurna serta memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan bayangan dan otak jenius khas klan Nara, membuatnya cukup terkenal, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak mewarisi perilaku pemalas khas klan Naru, tapi perilaku pantang menyerah khas klan Uzumaki.

Yamanaka Hina, wakil dari divisi intelegensi. Memiliki kemampuan menyamarkan diri dan mencari informasi yang hebat.

Namun, sekuat apa pun orang pasti mereka memiliki kelemahan. Hal itu adalah hal yang pasti diketahui oleh banyak orang dan hal yang entah kenapa sakit dan susah untuk dipercayainya sekarang.

Satu per satu para warga dan ninja-ninja meninggalkan tempat itu. Hingga menyisakan Keluarga Shikaku dan Inoichi.

"ne, naru, bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumah ino, saja?" tanya Ino, yang masih berumur tujuh tahun kepada sepupunya itu.

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "emm," kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "aku bisa tinggal sendiri di rumah Tou-san, lagipula jika aku tidak tinggal di situ, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanyanya diakhiri denga senyum kecil.

Inoichi hanya menghela napas, "baiklah, tapi kami akan sering berkunjung ke sana, jaga dirimu baik-baik, nee." Ujarnya, sambil mengelus kepala Naru.

"hai, jii-san."

Setelah tidak lagi mendengar langkah kaki, gadis itu menunduk dan meletakan buket bunga lily dan tulip, dua buah bunga yang sangat disukai orang tuanya.

Baginya, hidup ini terlalu berat untuk dijalani. Terlalu sering baginya untuk bertanya akan alasan mengapa takdir buruk selalu menyertainya? Mengapa hanya ia yang mengalami hal ini? Mengapa tidak orang lain?

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawab itu sudah berada pada dirinya sejak lama, sejak awal ia hidup di dunia, sejak ia belum direinkarnasi. Keinginan untuk kehilangan seluruh kenangan sudah ia hapus dari daftar harapannya.

Memang benar, setelah itu semuanya akan terasa ringan, ia tidak akan mengingat apa pun tentang penderitaannya, namun ia sadar, jika itu terjadi ia pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Karena mau bagaimana pun tidak semua kenangannya itu buruk, tidak semuanya penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Dan, ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya yang saat ini jika itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan bisa sekuat dan setegar ini jika itu terjadi.

Kehilangan itu memang sakit, sangat sakit. Karena sejatinya kehilangan bukanlah hal yang ingin dirasakan oleh manusia. Apa lagi jika kita kehilangan orang yang dekat dengan kita.

Perbedaan akan semakin terasa. Keseharian yang biasanya selalu ia lewati dengan mereka, orang tuannya kini tidak bisa lagi ia rasakan. Sapaan hangat atau pun teguran tidak bisa lagi ia dengar.

Saigo no Namida.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat hal yang telah lama ingin ia akhirnya, keluar. Air mata, ia tidak berani lagi untuk menjanjikan apapun tentang air mata terakhir.

"aku tau kalian pasti akan memarahiku, jika aku berkata seperti ini, kaa-san, tou-san," ia menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, "aku akan bergabung dengan root, untuk menyelidiki kematian kalian."

. . .

Six years later..

Sudah berlalu enam tahun sejak kejadian yang banyak mempengaruh ekonomi dan pemerintahan Konoha. Kematian orang tua Naru, cukup berpengaruh dikarenakan mereka merupakan perwakilan Konoha yang sering menangani masalah dengan luar daerah.

Pembantain Klan Uchiha juga jelas berdampak buruk, karena hal itu kekuatan, reputasi, serta ekonomi menurun. Hokage akhirnya bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki reputasi Konoha. Hal itu, memang sudah cukup baik, namun apabila konoha kehilangan banyak shinobi lagi dalam satu kali serangan bisa dipastikan desa ini memasuki keadaan krisis.

Karena peristiwa itu juga standar akademi meningkat. Membuat tidak banyak orang yang bisa masuk akademi ninja. Dulu, apabila anak seorang warga sipil memiliki cara mereka akan langsung diperbolehkan memasuki akademi ninja, namun sekarang mereka harus memiliki tekad terlebih dahulu.

Akademi Ninja

suara ribut khas anak-anak yang memancarkan kegembiraan dan kecerian, begitulah suasana di akademi ini. Mayoritas para murid di sini mungkin, tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang menunggu mereka di dunia ninja yang sesungguhnya, nanti.

Membunuh adalah hal yang pasti akan mereka lakukan, ketika mereka sudah menenggelamkan diri ke dunia ninja, namun hanya sedikit orang yang mampu mengatasi rasa penyesalan akan hal itu.

Karena, sekali kita membunuh tangan itu tidak akan pernah bersih lagi. Sebanyak atau sesering apa pun mencucinya hal itu tetap akan percuma. Bayangan akan darah dan wajah orang yang telah dibunuh akan selalu ada.

Gangguan mental dan kejiwaan. Mayoritas orang yang menjadi missing-nin kelas D-E adalah seorang ninja yang gagal mengatasi rasa penyesalan itu hingga akhirnya terus membunuh, karena merasa percuma untuk membersihkan 'tangan' itu.

Di salah satu ruangan yang sering disebut aula..

Ruangan itu bisa dibilang masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang saling berbicara dengan bahasan topik kelulusan dari akademi atau bagaimana rasanya menjadi ninja.

Krieet..

Pintu itu terbuka, menunjukan sosok gadis berambut merah dengan atasan Yukata pendek (sepaha) bewarna merah, obi bewarna putih yang diikat pita di belakang, dan bawahan celana karet bewarna coklat kemerahan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja yang berada di deret ketiga sebelah kanan paling ujung. Dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Menengokan kepalanya ke arah jendela, pikirannya entah ke mana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lemas dengan kantong mata yang terlihat samar karena sudah disamarkan dengan bedak, beberapa kali ia terantuk dan kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"ohayou, naru!" suara semangat disertai tepukan di bahunya membuat gadis itu terjut.

Ia menarik napas pelan, "Menma!", ia menjitak dahi orang di depannya, "kau tahu jika aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan meninggal, kau harus membayarnya tahu!"

"aww," sembari meringis, menma mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang benjol. Ia 100% yakin bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu memakai chakra untuk memukulnya. "salah kau sendirinya yang kehilangan fokus. Kemana kemapuan sensormu yang biasanya bisa merasakan kehadiranku dalam radius 5 meter?" balasnya, dengan nada kesal.

"maa.." gadis itu berdehem singkat, "aku ada misi selama seminggu, dan baru pulang 3 jam yang lalu, wajar bukan jika aku mengantuk?!" tanyanya diakhiri dengan senyum mengancam seakan mengatakan jika-tidak-mengaku-kau-tahu-apa-yang-akan-terjadi.

"ha-hai." Sahutnya gugup dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, 'padahal sedari dulu, ia selalu mengingatkanku untuk waspada dalam keadaan apa pun.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "berpikir buruk tentangku, eh Menma?" ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja dan melihat ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya, "kau lupa jika aku bisa membaca pikiran orang yang berada didekatku?" tanyanya, lagi.

"hahaha." Akhirnya, hanya tawa gagap yang bisa dikeluarkan Menma.

...

Sedangkan itu, di ruangan yang cukup gelap karena penerangannya hanya berasal dari satu sumber saja, yaitu sebuah lilin kecil yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"taka." Sebuah suara dingin yang berasal dari satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu terdengar, tak lama kemudian dari ketiadaan muncul sosok laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil. "aku memirintahkanmu untuk memata-matai Kitsune, hampir seluruh pasukan yang ku jadikan mata-mata untuknya menghilang dan aku mencurigai gerakannya yang sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba, jadi kau akan ku masukan ke dalam tim yang sama dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada monoton.

Tanpa disadari oleh Danzou, seringaian terpatri di wajah anbu yang ia panggil taka, tadi. "hai, danzou-sama." Senyum itu masih belum menghilang, 'mari kita mulai permainan ini, dobe.' Batinnya menyeringai.

Dan tanpa Danzou atau siapa pun sadari ia sudah memulai dan membuka kunci dari 'permainan' serta membiarkan iblis berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa dikekang atau pengawasan apapun.

...

"-tim 2, Hyuuga Neji, Ten-ten, Lee." Dengan Suara lantang, Iruka membacakan penguman tentang pembagian tim, "tim 3, Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Naru, dan Uchiha Sasuke-,"

Apa pun yang diucapkan Iruka sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya, semuanya terasa begitu samar di telingatanya, selama ini ia sadar bahwa eksitensinya memang membuat banyak perubahan, namun mengapa bisa sampai masuk ke lingkuran orang itu?

Di dunia ninja yang dulu, Sasuke seharusnya lulus dari akademi ninja satu tahun lagi dan berada di tim 7, dan sekarang mengapa.. mengapa ia bisa berada di tahun yang sama denganya?

Semua ini.. terlalu aneh. Seingatnya, jika ada yang ingin mempercepat kelulusan dari akademi ninja harus melalui izin dan rekomendasi petinggi Konoha atau melalui tes. Namun, tidak semuanya bisa memberikan izin itu. Hanya ada dua orang.

Orang pertama, Namikaze Minato. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil, mungkin hanya mencapai 10 %, mengingat orang itu lebih fokus terhadap Naruko dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan klan Uchiha lagi, setelah pembantaian klan terseut beberapa tahun yang lama. Ditambah lagi, menurut Menma –yang selama ini ia suruh untuk mematai Hokage Keempat sekaligus ayahnya di dunia yang lama, dengan dalih latihan penyusupan dan mencari informasi, yang anehnya langsung di'iya'kan laki-laki itu- ayahnya sama sekali tidak merekomendasikan siapa pun untuk dipercepat dalam akademi kecuali ia dan Menma, sendiri.

Dan.. orang kedua, Shimura Danzou. Ia memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar, sekitar 90 %, mengingat sifat dan ambisinya. Sifatnya yang egois serta akan menerima siapa pun yang memiliki bakat atau pun seorang anak yang memiliki chakra dengan keluarga yang sudah meninggal, memungkinkan Sasuke untuk masuk root lebih besar, hal itu juga bisa membuat Sasuke mempercepat kelulusannya dan tidak harus mengikuti tes karena ia sudah direkomendasikan dari Danzou, sang shinobi kegelapan.

Di sisi lain, Ambisinya adalah melindungi Konoha dengan cara apa pun termasuk membantai sebuah klan yang sudah berada di Konoha, sejak lama, bukan hanya sebagai polisi Konoha tetapi juga sebagai salah satu klan yang mendirikan Konoha bersama Klan Senju, setidaknya itu informasi yang ia ketahui dari dunia yang dulu. Namun, jika Danzou yang menyuruh pembantaian klan itu melalui Itachi seharusnya perjanjian tentang Sasuke harus dilindungi dan tidak disentuh (dalam artian lain) oleh anggota root, seharusnya jika itu yang terjadi Itachi pasti akan langsung mendatangi Konoha, jaringan informasi Itachi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan, bukan? Yah.. kecuali jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Itachi. Memang sih, menurut dunianya yang lain satu tahun setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha di dunia ini, barulah Itachi diangkat jadi Anbu, dan satu tahun kemudian baru ia membantau Klan Uchiha, yang berarti perbedaan waktu pembantaian Konoha1 dan Konoha 2 adalah dua tahun.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, itachi yang saat itu tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman (karena pangkatnya masih chuunin) tidak seperti dunia Konoha1 dimana jika benar ia yang membantai ia saat itu berpakat ketua Anbu sekaligus dibantu Obito Uchiha. Seingatnya juga waktu pembantaian ia sama sekali tidak merasakan chakra obito yang artinya orang itu bergerak sendiri (dan dalam hal lain itu juga berarti ia berbohong dengan Menma tentang jarak chakra orang yang bisa ia deteksi, bukan 5 meter, tapi 15 kilometer).

Ditambah lagi dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari kegiatan memata-matai root bahwa Danzou sama sekali tidak menyuruh pembantaian Klan Uchiha serta pembunuhan terhadap orang tuanya dan bukti lain, ia lah orang (atau lima orang) yang menyerang ayah dan ibunya merupakan edotensei, hal ini menjeleskan mengapa ayah dan ibunya bisa kalah ditambah lagi orang yang di edontesei itu merupakan Shisui Uchiha (dari Konoha1), Itachi Uchiha (dari Konoha1), Haruno Sakura (dari Konoha1), Obito Uchiha (dari Konoha1), serta Kakashi Hatake (dari Konoha1).

Yang berarti kecurigaannya selama ini terbukti benar. Ketikdak beradaannya di Konoha1 membuatnya kehilangan banyak informasi yang diperlukan sekarang. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di dunia itu yang pasti ia sudah membunuh Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian memakai dan memanggil jiwa dan roh mereka ke dunia ini dengan edo tensei. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan dalam hal ini.

Sasuke yang berada di dunia ini sudah mati dan yang berada di tubuh itu adalah jiwa dari Sasuke konoha1, sasuke adalah orang yang membantai Klan Uchiha dan membunuh ayah dan ibunya enam tahun lalu. Serta Sasuke jugalah yang menimpakan seluruh kesalahan yang ia perbuat kepada Itachi Uchiha.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar keparat, entah untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini, yang pasti seluruh perbuatannya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan atau pun dilupakan hanya dengan kata maaf!

Dari arah depan kelas, kedua mata hitam onyx itu mengikuti pergerakan dari sosok Naru. Hingga, ia tersenyum menyeringai karena melihat salah satu tangan dari gadis itu terkepal kuat saat mencoba menahan Killing Intenst yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

'maa~ akhirnya kau ingat dan mengetahui seluruh tindakanku dobe, aku bersyukur kau yang di sini merupakan keturunan Nara, jadi tidak sebodoh dirimu yang dulu. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mulai pertarungan ini? Menurutmu siapa yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu?' batinnya bertanya-tanya, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

1 jam kemudian..

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu tegang, Menma yang berada di tengah-tengan kedua orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dalam hati merasakan aura tidak enak dari tubuh Sasuke dan aura Killing intenst Naruto, dalam hati ia bersyukur sudah sering meraskan tekanan killing intenst, kalau tidak, pingsan mungkin?

"jadi, sepertinya kalian sudah kenal lama ya?" tanyanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, bukannya membaik aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naru malah lebih buruk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang malah mengeluarkan senyuman yang terkesan misterius.

"ya, kami sudah berteman sejak lama, bukan begitu Dobe?" tanya Sauke dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"kimochi warui (menjijikan)," naruto mendecih, "melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu malah membuatku ingin muntah dan kita sudah berteman sejak lama, katamu? Sayang sekali, bukannya kita adalah musuh yang ditakdirkan harus saling membunuh, eh?" naruto lagi mendengus, mengejek. "sudah lupa ya? Seberapa lama kau tidur, teme?" balasnya balik.

"saa." Balas Sasuke singkat, meskipun dalam hatinya ia berusaha untuk tidak membalas lagi, karena secara langsung Naruto mengejeknya orang yang mudah lupa dalam kata atau bahasa yang lebih kasar yaitu pikun.

"hahaha.." menma pun hanya bisa tertawa gugup melihat keadaan yang malah semakin memburuk itu.

"yare- yare," suara baritone seorang laki-laki terdengar di telinga mereka bertiga. "mengapa suasana tim ini sangat tidak bersahabat?" tanyannya.

"mungkin karena ada kau, orang-tidak-dikenal." Jawab Menma asal dan spontan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ular melilit kakinya. "huwaa... aww.. ittai."

"hmph.." Naruto menutup sebelah matanya dengan sudut bibir yang berdenyut, menahan tawa, sedang kan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, bingung ingin tertawa atau membantu Menma.

"ya, perkenalan kurasa tidak diperlukan." Akhirnya orang yang baru datang itu kembali bersuara, "kalian sudah saling akrab 'kan?", tanya yang hanya dijawab oleh kehingan. "perkenalkan namaku Yakushi Kabuto, aku adalah jounin pembimbing kalian." Dan mata-mata pribadi kalin untuk tuanku, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ujian yang sebenarnya untuk menentukan apakah kalian akan menjadi genin atau tidak adalah besok. Besok pagi, datanglah ke hutan kematian, kalian harus bisa mendapat tiga buah gulungan yang ku sebar di dalam sana, tidak ada batas waktu." Lanjutnya.

Dan sejak hari itu, perjalanan yang panjang akan dimulai.

...

Tbc

...

Ini udah panjang 'kan senpai? Ya, setidaknya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya #plak.

Bagaimana ceritanya masih rame atau ngebosanin? Genrenya cocok aja gak? Sumpah saya bingung soal tata cara pemilihan genre, sekalipun saya udah tahu gimana jalan ceritanya nanti _-.

Btw, ada yang mau kasih saran atau mau ingatin typo? Silahkan direview.

Last, mohon review minna-tachi, baik senpai maupun bukan, atau pun silent riders?, atau siapa pun, intinya review #maksa banget.

Bye-bye minna.

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoho.. konbawa Minna ^^.. jadi menurut anda, ini updatenya telat gak? Kalau telat, saya minta maaf, Hontouni gomennasai.. selama beberapa hari ini saya absen ngetik Fanfic -_-.. maklum tangannya masih sakit gara-gara bikin makalah.

Setelah punya mood, ternyata chapter 699-700 malah bikin saya badmood lagi.. dan akhirnya baru sekarang ngerjainnya..

Setelah selesai mengutuk beberapa pihak, akhirnya ini fic selesai juga..

Reviewnya saya taro di sini ya :

Blue sapphire sky, retnoelf, again, yarika, Dianrusdianto39, jasmine Daisynoyuki, Shinohara Akari : ini udah lanjut senpai.

Shro-chan : arigatou, hoho sasufemnaru gak ya? #pura-pura bego. Ini sdh lanjut.

Hanazawa Kay : arigatou senpai.

: yap, mood itu memang kadang bikin kesel. Naru ikut root, tapi Menma tidak.. alasannya beberapa chapter lagi mungkin. Ini next chapnya.

NuruHimechan19 : prakarya? Sdh selesai. Iya, di sini guru jouninnya kabuto. Lagi malas make kakashi #gomenKakashifans.

Yoona : arigatou.. ini namanya kilat gak ya? Kayanya gak sih..

Lavender White : pernah mikir gitu sih, soalnya kan susah juga nyari alasan apa yang buat Naru gak benci sama Sasu.. kalo sama Menma, entah kenapa aku dapatnya feel antara Kakak-adik aja. Ini sdh lanjut.

Alta0sapphire : masih jadi bawahan orochimaru Kok. Cuman dia di sini lagi dapat misi untuk ke Konoha (lebih tepatnya memata-matai Konoha).

Kyuuuu : kayanya mereka berdua emang Cuma sahabat aja sih. Tapi alasan Supaya Naru maafin Sasunya itu lo.. masak banget kalo tiba-tiba dia gak benci sama Sasuke.. ada saran senpai? white-blue : ini ada pair, tapi masih dipikirkan alasannnya supaya masuk.. kalo misalnya Naru dipasangin ke Sasu yang bikin otak saya konslet adalah alasan gimana dia maafin Sasu. Apalagi Naru itu keras kepala susah kan.. ini sudah lanjut.

Ky7ha : kemungkin besar, iya.

Yurisakamoto : hai, ja ada apa gak?

Kuro – sama : humor? Saya rasa saya gak bisa sama humor, kalo misteri akan diusahakan.

Uchiha ryu'tto : sepertinya ia, sasuke jadi genin lagi, tapi seangkatan NaruMenma (itu pun perubahan alur mendadak). Apa ini masih banyak kalimat yang kayak gitu?

Like Ussually, I'll say, if you like this fiction you can read, if not don't read.. and happy reading this fiction.. I'm sorry if this chapter not like your hopes.

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (teen).

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya.

. . .

"-mudian aku akan memukulnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri, mengulitinya, atau menyerangnya dengan jurus rasengan yang kau ajarkan. Jika perlu akan ku jual sharingannya ke pasar gelap begitu juga dengan mayatnya, tapi aku lebih ingin membuat ia minta maaf denganku, terus-," Menma terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke arah belakang bukit Hokage. Tempat mereka biasanya berlatih pada pagi hari. Namun, sekarang waktu masih menunjukan pukul 02.00

Ocehan yang ia bicarakan, entah kenapa selalu berada pada lingkaran "cara menyiksa Sasuke", "apa yang kulakukan jika Sasuke mati", "cara mengalahkan Sasuke", dan sebagainya yang berhubungnan dengan Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak apa pun yang ia bicarakan sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh orang yang di sampingnya, karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya berjalan sambil menerawang dengan tangan yang menggegam erat kunai yang selalu dibawanya di tangan. Hingga tanpa sadar. Kunai itu mulai retak.

"naru, Naru, jawab!" teriaknya.

Naru terkesiap, "Hah?!" ia menghela napas ketika menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Menma, "kau tidak bisa tidak berteriak, ya?!" tanya yang mulai merasa jengkel tingkat tinggi saat ini.

"lagipula, mengapa kau yang marah dengan pantat ayam itu?" tanyanya garang, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki sekarang ini, apalagi ketika ia sudah setengah mati untuk menahan keinginan untuk membunuh seseorang saat itu.

"tadi itu-,"

Satu hari yang lalu..

Beberapa jam Setelah Kabuto menceritakan tentang ujian untuk genin di hutan kematian..

Hening..

Hening..

Respon apa-apaan ini! Batinnya murka. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Kabuto bertanya, "apa tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Naru menghela napas, "kau tidak akan menyuruh kami untuk tidak membawa makan bukan atau tidak.. sarapan?" tanya Naru dengan nada mengancam saat menanyakan topik 'tidak sarapan'.

Kabuto hanya tertawa gugup, "tenang saja, aku tidak seperti Kakashi-senpai."

"ah, baiklah. Jika begitu aku akan pergi lebih dahulu. Ada yang harus ku lakukan." Pamit Naruto tiba-tiba, lalu berlari cepat hingga tidak terlihat lagi ketika menghilang di balik sebuah tembok yang cukup besar.

"kalau begitu aku juga pergi, tolong katakan kepada gadis itu, bahwa ia harus membawa persiapan untuk besok, tidak mungkin kan dia tidak membawa baju?" tanya Kabuto, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dalam kepulan asap, khas Sunshin.

Sedangkan, baik Sasuke mau pun Menma hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli, bagi mereka mau Naruto bawa baju atau tidak itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, kenyataannya gadis itu bisa langsung menghilang dengan teknik hiraishi atau menyuruh kagebunshin mengambil pakaiannya yang tertinggal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuat Menma yang berada di sampingnya merinding dibuatnya. Senyumannya itu lo, ngeri.. kalo laki-laki yang abnormal mungkin bisa teriak, sama kaya fans pantat ayam, kalau yang normal? Gak usah ditanya, juga sudah keliatan, merinding + ngeri.

"kau tahu kau terlihat sangat mirip dengannya dulu." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata yang tidak-tidak, entahlah sebenarnya ia sendiri sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk berbicara dengan Menma. Tapi, dikarenakan wajah Menma sangat mirip dengan Dobe-nya dulu, tiba-tiba ia berbicara seperti ini.

Dan untuk respon Menma seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya.

"hah?!" tanyanya cukup keras, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai teriakan. Apa maksud laki-laki itu? Dasar stress! Makinya dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Menma, "kau tahu ia sangat manis, meskipun ia bodoh." Ejeknya frontal, meski tidak bisa dijelaskan kalimat itu termasuk dalam kategori pujiaan atau hinaan.

Otak Menma semakin konslet mendengarnya. Maklum, otak Menma di dunia ini kurang lebih kapasitasnya dengan otak Naru yang dulu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke samping telinga kanan Menma, dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti orang yang berciuman.

"demo, kau tetap harus menjauhi milikku." Ancam Sasuke, dan terdengar seperti tantangan di telinga Menma. "kau tahu aku akan sangat.. marah dan cemburu jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Bisiknya terdengar main-main, namun tersimpan banyak emosi yang dikeluarkan pada setiap katanya.

"heh." Menma mendengus, "kau kira aku akan peduli akan hal itu, jika aku sudah menganggapnya orang yang istimewa untuk diriku." Balas Menma langsung. Makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Brukk..

"aww.." suara rintihan seorang perempuan terdengar. "maaf aku mengganggu, aku tidak tau kalian memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

1

2

3

"aaa." Menma berteriak keras, kepada perempuan di depannya. "jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" namun, ternyata perempuan itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, "aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dan sejak saat itu terlahirlah gosip tentang hubungan homo antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. Dan pada saat itu juga diketahuilah bahwa perempuan yang lewat itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, mantan fans girl Sasuke Uchiha yang berubah menjadi fujoshi saat itu juga serta seseorang yang sudah mendapat julukan "ratu gosip konoha" di umurnya yang masih belia.

Now..

"oh." Respon Naruto, pendek. Jadi itu adalah asal mulanya aku mendengar gosip tentang hubungan abnormal mereka yang sedang panas dibicarakan mereka.

Menma langsung memperlihatkan raut wajah protes, "mengapa responnya pendek sekali?" protesnya, tidak terima. "kau tahu, aku langsung ditanyai macam-macam oleh dua makhluk itu di rumah. Mereka langsung berbicara tentang sesuatu yang berkisar jangan mempermalukan nama Namikaze atau tentang aku tidak akan menyutujui hubungan kalian atau jangan mencoba mengambil tunangan Naruko yang ten-,"

"kau tadi bilang apa? Tunangan Naruko?" potong Naru tiba-tiba. Informasi ini cukup berharga sepertinya.

"hm." Menma menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan kata-kata Naru. "tapi, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali belum mengatahui hal ini. Ia hanya mengetahui jika yang ditunangkan itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dengan Anak perempuan keluarga Namikaze. Kurasa ia tidak menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut karena lebih fokus pada suatu hal yang tidak ku ketahui. Dan kurasa saat ini ia menyukaimu."

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum miring. "menyukaiku, heh?!" naru mendengus. Kau yang mengajakku bermain kasar tuan Uchiha, coba saja kau tidak membunuh orang tuaku, aku masih bisa sedikit berbaik hati, batinnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dengan fisik, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan pion untuk menghambat gerakanmu. "kapan mereka akan mengumumkan tentang hal itu?" tanya Naru.

"hm." Menma mengerutkan kepalanya dan meletakan salah satu tangannya untuk mencubit dagunya. "menurut tradisi klan Uzumaki, jika hal seperti itu diberitahukan secara luas mereka akan langsung ditunangkan atau dinikahkan. Tapi, melihat sifat egois Minato itu, kurasa ia akan mengumumkan hal ini saat keadaan Konoha dalam krisis atau saat Naruko sudah berumur 18 tahun." Jelasnya.

"ah, maksudnya sebagai gertakan, begitu?" tanya Naru yang langsung mengerti tujuan dari hal itu.

"ya, begitulah. Keturunan dari Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki sangat langka bukan?" tanya Menma.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu langsung duduk bersila di atas rumput, "tapi, bukannya jika begitu, itu sama saja membuka bendera perperangan kepada negara lain? Kau tahu? Aku yang hanya keturunan Yamanaka-Nara-Uzumaki saja sudah mengalami lebih dari 45 kali percobaan pembunuhan dan penculikan?" tanya Naruto kurang percaya.

Menma menghela napas, sebelum ikut duduk, seperti Naruto. "ya, mereka tahu itu. Perkiraanku jika rencana 1 tidak berhasil, rencana 2 lah yang akan dipakai. Memakai Kyuubi dan mengontrolnya dengan seseorang dari klan Uchiha yang berada di root atau memakai Mokuton milik salah satu anbu root yang aku lupa namanya, mengingat DNA-nya yang mirip dengan orang senju." Jelas Menma.

"ahh." Naruto menyeringai. "kalau begitu aku tidak perlu ragu. Untuk membunuh mereka. Lagi pula sepertinya rasa simpati ku kepada mereka sudah menghilang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Gumamnya.

"ha?, apa maksudmu?" tanya menma, tidak mengerti.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memperlihatkan senyumannya. "apa kau masih memiliki niat untuk membunuh mereka?" tanya Naru.

"ya."

"baiklah, begini rencananya-,"

30 menit kemudian..

"aku tidak terima jika bukan aku yang membunuh orang tua itu!" protes Menma.

Naru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kalau begitu kau ikut saja membunuh orang tua itu saat ia dan pantat ayam itu berkelahi nanti." Jawab Naru, enteng.

"hah." Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "baiklah. Baiklah."

"jadi, kapan kita akan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk ujian survival di hutan kematian nanti?" tanyanya dengan nada innocent.

"ah. Wasurette." Jawab Naru, enteng.

Menma tersenyum setengah menahan kesal. "jadi, untuk apa kita di sini? Ayo, kita ambil bajunya?!"

"hai~" jawab Naru, malas.

. . .

Beberapa jam kemudian di hutan kematian..

"tsumari, kau menyuruh kami untuk mencari 3 gulungan yang ciri-cirinya tidak diketahui jelas dan batas waktu tidak ditentukan yang artinya bisa lebih dari 1 minggu, serta hanya dengan clue "sejarah shinobi dengan kekkai genkei langka"." Jelas Menma dengan wajah setengah jengkel, 'sebenarnya orang ini berniat menguji tim genin atau membunuh tim genin, sih?' batinnya bertanya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Kabuto secara bersamaan.

"maa~ begitulah, jadi cepat mengakrabkan diri di sana ya!" ujarnya dengan senyuman khas yang menyebalkan –menurut Naruto. "ah, aku lupa bilang kalau di sana sudah ku sebar banyak sekali gulungan yang isinya bermacam-macam. Jaa~" informasinya, nambah jengkel.

Naruto menghela napas, "keluar dari sini aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya." Lalu, ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling tempat di mana sekarang ia berdiri.

Hutan kematian atau shi no mori, bukan hanya sebagai sebutan. Alasan asli mengapa hutan ini disebut hutan kematian dikarenakan tempatnya yang bisa membuat tersesat mengingat banyaknya pohon yang melebihi ukuran yang seharusnya, jurang-jurang curam, serta binatang langka dan berbahaya.

Tapi, di sisi lain tempat ini merupakan tempat paling bagus untuk latihan bertahan hidup atau tempat melakukan penelitian atau tempat membicarakan rahasia penting, dan tepat di bawah hutan kematian ini, markas dari root dibuat.

"cepat, kita akan menuju ke sungai yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan ini dan membicarakan rencananya di sana! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini dengan dua laki-laki abnormal seperti kalian." Perintah sekaligus sindir Naru, lalu berlari cepat.

"chk, bossy seperti biasa / hai, hai~"

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"-ini adalah peta dari tempat ini. Memang tidak terlalu lengkap, aku malas menggambarnya terlalu lengkap. Kalian berdua cari seluruh gulungan yang berada di tempat ini, selama 12 jam, dan aku akan di sini untuk membuat tempat beristirahat sementara dan makanan. Setelah itu, aku yang akan memilah mana gulungan yang dicari." Jelas Naru lengkap dengan gaya bossy-nya.

"kotowari." Jawab mereka serempak, lalu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak akrab.

Naru menghela napas, "ya, sudah." Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat manis, "tapi, aku tidak akan memasakan makanan untuk kalian." Ujarnya santai.

Menma hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, gugup dan merinding dengan senyuman Naruto "jadi, kita mencari bersama-sama, 'kan?" tanya Menma.

Sasuke menghela napas, "tentu saja, dasar bodoh." Kemudian ia mendengus, "kecuali kau ingin mencarinya sendiri dan membiarkan aku berdua-an dengan Dobe."

"memangnya kau siapanya? Pacarnya?" tantang Menma.

"kau bisa anggap aku pacarnya, jika itu maumu, dan kau harus menjauhinya."

"hah? Menjauhinya kau bilang! Kau kira aku mau menuruti perintahmu, pantat ayam? Berharap sajalah! Lagi pula aku mengenalnya lebih lama dari padamu!"

"mengenal lebih lama, heh? Kau yakin tidak salah? Aku rasa aku mengenalnya lebih lama!"

"siapa peduli tentang itu, yang pasti aku yang akan berdua dengan Naru!"

"aku."

Perempatan jalan tercetak di sudut kepala Naruto, sabar.. batinnya sambil menggenggam erat sebuah kunai.

Trakk..

"Urusai! Kalian kira aku ini barang apa? Pergi saja sana berdua dasar pasangan yaoi! Dan kau Uchiha-Teme-Pantat-Ayam aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu, setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan! Aku hanya tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kegelapan atau pun cahaya seperti dulu lagi. Abu-abu sudah cukup baik, menurutku!" teriak Naruto, lalu berjalan dengan sesekali menghentakan kakinya ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba Menma terduduk ketangan. "Kami-Sama! Salah apa aku hingga harus bertahan satu kelompok Uchiha-Stoic-sok-keren ini!" teriaknya hiperbola.

Sasuke mendengus dan melihat Menma dengan tatapan jijik, "bodoh!" ejeknya, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya, "lagipula, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu!"

Naruto's Side..

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki, akhirnya Naruto menghela napas menenangkan diri.

Dugaannya benar, para tetua dan Danzou atau siapa pun yang memiliki ide untuk membuat tim dari mereka bertiga memang benar-benar gila! Tidak sadarkah mereka, jika bukan hanya tim dengan kekuatan melebihi standart yang mereka ciptakan, tapi mereka juga membuat sebuah tim di mana setiap anggotanya memiliki sisi gelap yang disembunyikan dengan rapat, selain itu seharusnya tim seperti itu mengundang perhatian para ninja desa la.. in.

Tunggu, desa lain? Naruto terhenyak. Seharusnya ia sudah menyadari ini sejak awal. Tim dengan anggota yang tiga-tiganya merupakan prodigy tidak akan mungkin, tidak mengundang perhatian desa lain. Apalagi semenjak yang menjadi Hokage konoha adalah Namikaze Minato, ia sangat mudah mengungkapkan beberapa informasi tanpa sadar, mengingatkannya akan sikapnya dulu yang ia kira turun dari ibunya.

Contohnya, beberapa saat setelah penyerangan Konoha yang ia duga dipelopori oleh Uchiha Obito ia langsung mengumumkan bahwa Namikaze Naruko merupakan seorang jinchurikki dari Kyuubi dan beberapa hari kemudian informasi itu menjadi di seluruh elemental nation. Bodoh, adalah satu-satunya respon yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu.

Pertanyaannya adalah alasan apa yang diinginkan para tetua atau Hokage dengan membuat tim seperti ini? Menarik perhatian musuh? Bukan, Konoha masih belum memiliki niat untuk berperang saat ini. Meningkatkan ekonomi dan nama baik desa? Kemungkinan besar adala ini dan jika ini merupakan alasannya maka.. mustahil tim yang dianggotai mereka bertiga bisa mendapatkan misi yang selamat-selamat atau datar-datar saja.

Doanya saat ini Cuma satu, tidak ikut dalam perang apa pun atau ikut terbawa arus lebih dalam lagi dalam urusan desa. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mengikuti masalah seperti itu, karena kedatangan Sasuke sudah membawa satu masalah untuknya.

Berpikir tentang Sasuke, terkadang ia bertanya, mengapa ia tidak marah atau langsung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh? Atau langsung membunuhnya saja? Padahal orang itu sudah membunuh keluarganya yang baru, keluarganya yang memberinya kehangatan yang baru, kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sekali pun ingin, entah kenapa selalu ada perasaan yang menghalanginya. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak mampu membunuh orang itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya sangat sebal. Perasaan yang sedari dulu ia anggap perasaan antar saudara

Perasaan yang dulu dikhianati oleh Sasuke, perasaan yang dulu sangat ia jaga, dan perasaan itu juga merupakan alasan ia masih berusaha untuk membawa kembali Sasuke yang sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa harus merasa dibebani oleh permintaan dari Sakura, perasaan yang membuatnya masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak membunuh Sasuke bahkan ketika ia sudah mengetahui bahwa adalah orang yang secara garis besar membuat hidupnya.

Namun, itu dulu. Baginya apa yang sudah lalu cukup dijadikan pelajaran. Dan berusaha sekuat mungkin, untuk tidak tenggelam dalam masa lalu dan tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang atau untuk saat ini, ia berharap perasaan itu benar-benar hilang. Tidak meninggalkan bekas, tapi ia juga tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Benar-benar pemilih bukan? Baginya perasaan itu hanya membuat langkahnya menjadi ragu. Seharusnya, seorang ninja tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang terlalu berlebihan karena hal itu menunjukan kelemahannya sekaligus membuatnya bisa dengan mudah kehilangan nyawa ketika di medan perang.

Merasa terlalu lama kehilangan fokus dari dunia nyata, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia kembali teringat alasannya memisahkan diri dari dua orang itu selain karena dialog mereka yang seakan menyatakan ia ini barang yang bisa diambil seenaknya.

Misi dari Danzou merupakan jawaban. Hal ini juga yang merupakan alasan mengapa ia pergi cepat-cepat ketika pengenalan kelompok tadi. Dan, misi kali ini.. sepertinya tidak akan sesulit misi yang biasanya ia temui..

Dalam beberapa hal, Naruto sadar bahwa apa pun sesuatu yang sering ia katakan mudah pasti akan berakhir menyedihkan –dalam makna lain tentunya. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah apakah para shinobi dari desa Kumogakure begitu tertarik untuk menghabisinya yang hanya seorang diri sampai-sampai mengeluarkan segitu banyaknya shinobi.

Baiklah, misinya tadi adalah "habisi seluruh penyusup yang berada di hutan kematian." Alasan ia bisa mengatakan kemungkin musuh tidak akan banyak adalah karena di hutan kematian sudah banyak penjagaan oleh pasukan root. Dan kemungkin yang bisa melewati hanya ada satu atau dua orang. Bukan satu kelompok dengan kekuatan yang diperkirakan setingkat high-chuunin.

Dan bodohnya, ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini pasukan root beralih tugas ke kirigakure –mengingat di sana sedang terjadi perang saudara, sehingga yang ia lawan kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar mengutuk seluruh nasib buruk yang sering mendatanginya.

Sembari bersembunyi, Naru berusaha keras untuk meredam kekesalannya dengan mengalihkan perhatian dengan berbagai hal. dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah membunuh musuhnya secara brutal.

"maaf saja, tapi aku bukan orang yang menyukai istilah kalah di kandang sendiri." Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia menghela napas ringan, sebelum mengucapkan suatu kata. "Katsu."

Ledakan api terjadi mengelilingi kelima ninja yang berasal dari Kumogakure. Namun, seperti yang diharapkan dari ninja berpangkat Chuunin, 4 dari mereka berhasil menghindarinya dengan reflek yang baik.

"ara.. ara.. ternyata reflek kalian lebih baik dari pada chuunin di Konoha."

Dari arah dalam perpohon keempat ninja Kumogakure itu melihat seorang Kunoichi yang jelas masih berada dalam fase remaja. Kunoichi itu memakai kaos hitam biasa tanpa dilapisi jaket atau pun rompi dan celana pendek berwarna hitam sepaha. Memiliki rambut merah yang diikatnya pony tail dengan senyuman main-main terpasang di wajahnya.

"sial, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Ruko?" teriak Salah satu anggota laki-laki di kelompok itu, ia sangat marah karena ternyata Ruko yang ia maksud merupakan adiknya.

Naruto hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung bergerak cepat dengan melemparkan Kunai dan Shuriken kepada empat orang yang masih tersisa.

"akkhh..."

Laki-laki yang berteriak tadi sempat kehilangan fokus hingga tangannya tergores cukup dalam. Ia menatap marah kepada Naruto. Dan mulai ingin berteriak lagi, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"sialan ka.. -u!" omongannya terputus, tiga peluru yang terbuat dari angin sudah menembus bagian jantung dan lehernya sedangkan yang satunya lagi membuat kepalanya pecah, dengan darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"wind style : wind cannon." Tidak seperti ninja yang lain, yang akan mengatakan jurusnya bersaan dengan jurus itu dilaksanakan. Ia lebih memilih mengatakan nama jurusnya ketika jurus itu sudah mengenai sasaran. Baginya, menyebutkan nama jurus terlebih dahulu sama saja memberi bocoran untuk serangan, kecuali jika tujuannya untuk menjebak.

"dua orang sudah menghilang." Ujarnya santai, seperti mengucapkan cuaca bukan nyawa orang yang menghilang. "sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap."

Badan ketiga shinobi yang tersisa itu sama-sama menegang ketika mereka baru menyadari bahwa figur Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu.

Mereka baru tersadar ketika indra perasa menangkap rasa sakit pada bagian sendi-sendi tangan dan kaki. Memang tidak ada darah yang keluar, tapi sekan urat dan otot yang berada di bahunya terpotong, tidak bukan seakan tapi memang terpotong.

"ini adalah salah satu teknik yang kusukai. Tidak memakan waktu dan efektif, ya.. meskipun aku mengopy-nya dari teknik milik seseorang." Jelas Naru, hanya suara. Karena tubuhnya masih tidak bisa dilihat.

Ketakutan dan Intimidasi. Hanya itu yang Naruto lakukan untuk mengalahkan shinobi dari Kumogakure itu. Teknik yang ia gunakan itu memang cukup menyakitkan tapi akan pulih dengan cepat seandainya mereka bisa menenangkan pikiran dan tidak terlalu panik atau memakai medic-nin.

Intimidasi yang ia pakai itu pun hanya campuran dari fuuinjutsu yang belum ia namai dan killing intents yang cukup kecil. Padahal, jika ninja dari Kumogakure tadi langsung menyerang tanpa ragu, ia cukup yakin setidaknya akan ada banyak luka di tubuhnya saat ini.

Menurutnya, kualitas shinobi saat ini sudah menurun. Bukan hanya dalam teknik. Shinobi yang sekarang juga sering terbawa emosi dan kebanyakan membuang waktu. Padahal di medan perang satu detik bisa mengubah segalanya.

... tbc ...

Akhirnya selesai.. ^^ sumpah punggung saya sakit nyelesain nih fic selama beberapa jam sambil ngerjain pr.. gonta-ganti selama 5 menit sekali _-

Kali ini saya sama sekali gak baca ulang, jadi bagi para reader silahkan untuk di lihat-lihat akan EYD, typo, atau pun adanya kalimat gak nyambung (ngerjainnya malam soalnya).

Oke, Konbawa minna.

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo.. konnichiwa Minna..^^ ini adalah lanjutannya, btw soal nama jurus saya kurang bisa buat namanya, jadi Cuma pake deskripsi jurusnya aja, gak papa, 'kan?

Oh.. ya mau nanya di sini ada yang suka main Osu gak? Kalo suka lagu apa? Ya, ini Cuma sekedar kepo semata. Sekalian minta saran buat alasan yang kemaren _- Asli, otaknya masih gak nyambung akan alasan yang masuk akal untuk itu.

Ahh.. saya juga sadar akhir-akhir ini jadi malas ngetik, gara-gara banyak anime yang belum ditonton dan manga yang belum dibaca. Kemarin dikira udah habis stok anime buat ditonton, ternyata malah minta sama temen anime baru, jadinya malah nonton anime Mahouka koukou rettousei, dan ficnya terbengkalai lagi pada hari itu _-

Ini balasan review untuk yang anon:

Akuma Ryusuke Uchiha-Namikaze : insya allah bakal Sfn.. saya akan berusaha supaya gak kalah. Endingnya emang sempet bikin -_-

Hisoka : nah, setau saya SasufemNaru atau MenmaFemNaru bukan crack pair sih.. tp ya gak tau juga yang sebenarnya gimana..

Yari, Hisoka, Yuu –chan, rema : ini sdh lanjut.

No pairing : protesnya banyak banget.. bukannya aku gak bisa buat fic ini gak pake pairing, malah bisa banget. Tapi, 'kan fanfic itu buat numpahin imajinasi, klo kita Cuma terus-terusan ngikutin kata-kata para flamer yang gak suka alur, sama aja kita ngikutin imajinasi flamers itu bukan kita..

Uchiha Ryu'tto : untuk masalah keluar dari desa, kemungkin besar gak. Dia ttp bakal ngejalanin rencananya, tapi gak akan keluar dari basecampnya. Lagi pula arti abu-abu di sini, dia gak akan terlalu mihak siapa pun bukan berarti dia gak mihak apa-apa, 'kan.. lagipula deket apa Sasu and Menma pasti bikin dia terlibat masalah. Misalx dia ketemu missing-nin dan dia mau bantu, dia bantu. Klo nggak ya, dia tinggalin. Kurang lebih begitu lan Naru di fic ini, sifatnya bekerja sesuai mood.

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (chapter ini emangnya masih bisa masuk ke Teen, gak? Kurang ngerti soalnya)

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanakan dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya,, si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya. Ah, tapi kalo nekat atau mau coba-coba silahkan baca, tapi jangan nge-flame tentang "kenapa harus fem-naru?" atau "kenapa pairnya gak sama ini atau itu?" atau "kenapa gak SasuSaku atau NaruHina" aja..

. . .

Untuk sekian kalinya sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruko. Kedua mata berwarna crimson itu menatap hamparan langit berwarna abu-abu kehitaman yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, batinnya. Memikirkan tentang hujan, secara tidak langsung ia teringat dengan Menma yang saat ini sedang melakukan tes di hutan kematin.

Entah mengapa pikirannya tertuju kepada kakak kembarnya, yang sudah empat tahun lalu tidak berada di rumah ini lagi, ah.. bukan rumah, mansion lebih tepatnya. Hari itu, tepat saat ia sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya, kakaknya mengabari bahwa ia akan keluar dari mansion itu, selaligus keluar dari Klan Namikaze.

Memikirkan kakaknya hanya ada dua buah perasaan yang muncul di hatinya. Iri dan benci. Ia iri, kepada kakak kembarnya-Menma- yang bisa dengan mudah menguasai rasengan, padahal ia saja sudah bersusah payah berlatih dan baru bisa setelah dua bulan dan itu pun dengan bantuan kage bunshin. Ia iri kepada Menma yang lulus dari akademi lebih dahulu, dibanding dirinya.

Hanya karena ayahnya tidak membiarkannya lulus terlebih dahulu dikarenakan keselamatannya harus tetap diprioritaskan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ayahnya saat ia mengajukan prites.

Ia juga iri kepada kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini merebut perhatian orang tuanya karena prestasinya. Ia juga benci kepada kakaknya yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-tunangannya- tanpa dihalangi waktu mau pun keadaan. Ya, perasaan iri yang terus ia pelihara tanpa sadar berubah menjadi benci.

Naruko merupakan gadis yang sangat dimanja sejak kecil. Apa pun yang dinginkannya selalu dituruti. Perhatian selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Hal itu sudah menjadi kesehariannya sejak kecil. Ketika dua tahun yang lalu, Menma meninggalkan rumah ini, ia sangat senang karena mengira bahwa perhatian orang tuanya pasti hanya akan tertuju kepadanya.

Namun, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa perkiraanya itu salah. Sejak keluar dari manison Namikaze, secara drastis baik dalam bidang akademik atau pun non akademik Menma selalu menempati peringkat satu, mengalahkannya. Saat itu, ayahnya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi secara perlahan interaksinya dengan ayahnya berkurang. Ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat suka diperhatikan oleh sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya kelakuan Menma sudah mulai berubah sejak enam tahun lalu, atau dua tahun sebelum kepergiannnya dari Mansion Namikaze. Daripada ke perpustakaan Namikaze atau mengurung diri di kamar atau training ground, Menma lebih sering keluar rumah menuju daerah bukit belakang hokage dan pulang dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka atau minimal lecet, itu pun saat hari sudah menjelang malam.

Saat itu, baik iya mau pun ayah dan ibunya tidak terlalu memperhatikan Menma, karena saat itu mereka (minakushi) lebih fokus kepada dua peristiwa yang membuat ekonomi Konoha menurun, sedangkan Naruko, ia merasa terlalu rajin untuk bertanya kepada Menma.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu pintar atau sepintar ayahnya. Tapi, sekarang ia memperkirakan jika mulai dari enam tahun lalulah Menma mulai bertemu "seseorang" dan orang itu lah yang melatih Menma. Jujur, ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengajari Menma control chakra dan segala macam aspek-aspek dunia Shinobi, ia hanya bisa mengira orang itu adalah orang yang dekat dengan Menma sekarang. Namun, sayangnya.. ego gadis ini terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar bertanya atau pun mencari tahu tentang Menma dengan sengaja.

Tanpa sadar perasaan atau pun emosi itu sudah mulai mempengaruhi pola pikir Naruko. Naruko atau Namikaze Naruko merupakan seorang jinchurikki Kyuubi, sama seperti Menma yang juga jinchurikki Kyuubi, tapi ia memegang jiwa Kyuubi yang membuatnya susah untuk mengontrol kekuatan Kyuubi dan juga susah untuk mengontrol chakra dan niat jahat milik Kyuubi.

Terkadang meskipun tidak sering Kyuubi suka memasukkan perasaan iri dan benci yang berlebihan ke dalam hati Naruko. Sebenarnya, hal itu tidak akan semudah itu terjadi jika saja Minato tidak menyuruh Naruko untuk membuka ikatan di alam bawah sadar antara Naruko dan Kyuubi.

Dalam beberapa keadaan, misalnya jika Naruko hanya memikirkan sisi positive atau bisa berpikir dewasa, hal ini malah bagus. Karena kemungkinan besar ia akan bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi bukan dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi. Tetapi, melihat keadaan Mental dan Umurnya yang baru 8 tahun saat itu, sudah jelas akan lebih banyak berdampak buruk.

. . .

Di hutan kematian..

Sasuke and Menma's Side..

"ada apa dengan hutan ini?" atau "aku benar-benar akan membunuh guru itu!" adalah kalimat yang secara rutin selalu diucapkan Menma selama beberapa jam setelah mereka (Sasuke dan Menma) memulai perjalan untuk mencari gulungan di hutan itu.

Sebenarnya, dari luar tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok dari hutan itu. Tetapi di dalamnya...

Sekitar atau lebih tepatnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu menemui minimal lima binatang "langka" yang menghadang mereka. Mungkin, jika binatang ini masih bisa dikategorikan normal, itu berarti masih bisa ditoleransi. Tetapi kenyataannya binatang itu lebih seperti campuran dua buah binatang, bahkan lebih.

Mulai dari kijang dan harimau, cheetah dan singa, kuda dan zebra, dll. Anehnya lagi, seluruh binatang itu bahkan yang berjenis serangga termasuk kelompok binatang carnivora. Dan dari situ Mereka menyimpulkan satu hal. Binatang-binatang yang berada di tempat itu merupakan salah satu dari rintangan yang disuruh Kabuto untuk mereka hadapi.

Hal itu jugalah yang mendasari seluruh kata-kata "indah dan lembut" yang dikeluarkan Menma khusus kepada gurunya itu keluar. Sebenarnya, jika hanya menghadapi hewan-hewan saja ia tidak akan marah. tetapi, karena tadi ada seekor hewan, lebih tepatnya seekor cheetah yang membuat ramen yang ingin disantapnya tumpah.. dan terjadilah hal ini.

Menyalahkan orang atas kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mendengus, begitu sebuah kata seperti itulah yang muncul dipikirannya ketika melihat tingkah laku Menma yang kekananakan menurutnya.

"bisakah kau diam Dobe, lebih baik kita cepat mencari gulungan itu dan kembali ke tempat pertemuan." Sasuke berkata dengan nada memerintah, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mendengus. "aku juga tidak memiliki waktu berlama-lama denganmu di hutan seperti ini.." Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "mengerikan." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang terkesan aneh.

Menma mengernyit jijik. "kau berkata seakan ki-aku akan melakukan hal aneh denganmu saja." Ketusnnya, meski dalam hati ia sudah pernah berjanji ingin membunuh Sasuke ketika orangnya tidur.

"kemungkinan terbesar kau akan membunuhku ketika aku tertidur atau lengah." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "dan aku bukan seorang peramal mau pun paranormal." Jawabnya lagi ketika melihat raut wajah Menma yang seakan ingin mengatakan "dari-mana-kau-tahu?" atau "apa-kau-peramal?"

Menma hanya mencibir membalasnya, lalu kembari berjalan. Dan perjalanan pun berjalan tenang setelah hal itu.

. . .

Naruto's Side..

"ini sudah yang ke-35." Ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tenang untuk orang yang baru saja menghadapi 35 shinobi penyusup dari desa Suna dan Kumo serta "beberapa" binatang yang cukup membahayakan.

Namun nada kekesalan serta jengkel yang kentara tetap terdapat di kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan. Badannya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak darah yang tidak sedikit serta nafas yang sedikit memburu membuktikan jika ia sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mencapai pada batasnya.

"setelah ini, aku bersumpah akan membuat ular berkacamata itu menyesal telah memberi ujian seperti ini!" sumpahnya, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengerikan. "ku rasa aku tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan, membakar markas mereka sebanyak hewan yang mereka kirimkan kurasa tidak akan memberi pengaruh banyak.. mungkin?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada ragu pada akhir kalimat. Mengingat banyaknya hewan yang menyerang dirinya adalah tujuh kali lipat dari Shinobi yang menyerangnya.

Sedangkan itu, di daerah yang cukup jauh dari Konohagakure atau tepatnya di daerah otogakure, yang merupakan tempat persembunyain Orochimaru..

Orochimaru terbatuk. Ia mulai merasakan firasat yang mengharuskannya untuk mengungsikan seluruh aset penelitiannya ke tempat lain selama beberapa saat. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, pikirannya kembali berpusat kepada data yang sudah dikiramkan oleh Kabuto Yakushi kepada dirinya.

"jadi, benar-benar ada tiga, eh?" tanyanya, kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya membaca gulungan itu dengan kilat ketertarikan serta minat yang besar.

Di dalam gulungan itu terdapat tiga buah foto yang merupakan foto dari Tim tiga, beserta data riwayat kehidupan serta jurus-jurus yang dikuasai oleh ketiganya.

"Uzumaki Menma," bacanya pelan. "seorang jinchurikki Kyuubi dan anak pertama dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Jurus andalannya adalah rasengan dan fuuton, eh? Ah, masa lalu yang menyedihkan." Ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pada bagian bawah profil Menma terlihat tulisan "spesial notes". "memiliki analisis yang mengerikan, ditutupi dengan sifatnya yang terlihat asal-asalan dan ceria. Sepertinya, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Uzumaki Naru, dan selalu menuruti perintah dari gadis tersebut."

'Kunoichi, eh?' batinnya, kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya beralih kepada profil kedua, profil milik Uzumaki Naru, seorang gadis hybrid dari tiga Klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka-Nara.

"Uzumaki Naru, anak tunggal dari Uzumaki Akito, sang Crimson Knight dan Yamanaka Hina, Greatest Mind Reading. Tinggal sendiri setelah orang tuanya meninggal enam tahun lalu," ia terhenti ketka membaca kalimat itu, sekatika pandangannya beralih ke arah sudut ruangan di mana terdapat dua buah botol berwarna hitam yang berisi Dna atau darah milik kedua Shinobi yang telah meninggal enam tahun lalu, itu.

"dan memiliki cadangan chakra yang setara Uzumaki, kepintaran dan ketenangan milik Klan Nara. Menguasai rantai chakra, jurus bayangan, dan shintensin no jutsu milik Klan Yamanaka." Lanjutnya.

Selanjutnya, profil milik Uchiha Sasuke, anak kecil yang membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan enam tahun lalu. Dan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai tumbal yang berharga sejak dulu.

"Uchiha terakhir dengan masa lalu yang menyedihkan dan kekuatan yang masih ambigu." Ucapnya, kepada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia merasa baik Uchiha Sasuke mau pun Uzumaki Naru. Kedua orang itu memiliki kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang seumurannya.

Ia akui, Menma Uzumaki memang kuat, tapi firasatnya masih mengatakan bahwa Menma masih berada ditingkat yang berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Instingnya sebagai Shinobi yang sudah sering menjalani perperangan dan mengetahui kemampuan lawan hanya dengan melihat berkata bahwa masih banyak kekuatan yang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang itu.

Kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya serta informasi dan pengalaman yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki atau setidaknya belum dimiliki pada umur seperti itu. Dibanding dengan informasi yang dimiliki Kabuto, ia memiliki informasi tentang kekuatan yang sedikit lebih akurat tentang mereka berdua.

Naru Uzumaki, menguasai fuuinjutsu, hiraishin, dan entah bagaimana memiliki chakra Bijuu. Menguasai elemen fuuton dan doton dengan tingkat yang belum diketahui. Sasuke Uchiha, memasteri Katon dan Raiton elemen. Memiliki chakra yang gelap dan kuno. Kemampuan teleportasi serta edotensei.

Mencoba untuk mengambil kemampuan mereka berdua sekaligus, entah kenapa Orochimaru merasa hal itu akan berdampak kepada nyawanya.

Back to Naruto's side..

Melihat keselilingnya, Naruto mendengus. "jadi mereka belum datang ya?" tanyanya, entah kepada siapa. Ia pun menghela napas. "hah~, membosankan.. lebih baik aku membuat makan."

5 jam kemudian..

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan tangan yang terkepal di tanah, Naruto tersenyum paksa.

"apa sih yang mereka lakukan?! Cuma nyari dua gulungan aja susah ya!" teriaknya kesal, tanpa sadar menghantamkan tangannya yang telah dialiri chakra ke tanah, yang berakibat..

Duarr...

Kepulan asap terlihat di sekeliling tempat Naruto berdiri. Dan tepat di depannya atau tempat ia memukulkan gengggaman tangannya tadi terdapat lubang sebesar sepuluh meter dan tanah yang meretak dengan batas yang belum diketahui.

"nah, aku berlebihan ternyata." Dengan muka polos dan tidak ada rasa bersalah, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. tanpa sadar dampaknya bisa dirasakan oleh radius tiga kilo meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Sedangkan itu, di tempat yang berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempat Naruto..

Duarr..

"hii~." Mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merasa merinding, ia kembali melihat ke arah belakang di mana Sasuke sedang melawan musuh-musuh berjenis tidak jelas (maksudnya banyak jenisnya, ada hewan buas ada juga manusia alias Shinobi) dengan gaya sok cool-nya.

"ku rasa ia juga merasakan yang sama, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ketika kami sampai di basecamp." Bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan itu, musuh yang berada di depannya merasa terabaikan. "hei! Jangan mengabaikan ku. Rasakan ini!" dengan memakai pedang yang terbuat dari besi laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah penyusup langsung menyerang Menma dengan kecepatan setingkat Chuunin.

Trang.

Menma menahan pedang itu dengan mudah. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya diisi berbagai macam emosi, kini menghilang bagai tertiup angin, hanya raut wajah datar yang ditunjukannya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sifatnya baik yang asli atau pun saat bertarung tetap tenang dan akurat (kecuali jika itu urusan yang menyangkut balas dendam) dan Naruto yang sifat aslinya tenang tapi jika bertarung mulai sedikit tidak waras (bisa dibilang psikopat). Menma akan berubah menjadi tenang jika sedang bertarung, dengan siapa pun, tapi jika sudah terbawa emosi.. inilah yang akan terjadi.

"wind style : wind sword."

Pedang angin terbentuk dengan cepat di tangan Menma, ia menggunakan jutsu itu hanya dengan satu segel tangan. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menusuk kan pedang itu tepat langsung ke-3 daerah titik vital lawannya. Tenggorokan, jantung, dan ginjal.

Mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah dialiri chakra angin, Menma memotong-motong tujuh mayat yang sudah ia hadapi, menyisakan orang terakhir yang sudah mati (baru saja mati). Ia berjalan dengan pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya secara perlahan menyentuh kepala laki-laki itu. Lalu, menekannya dengan tekananan chakra yang berpusat pada telapak tangannya.

Brush..

Merah.

Darah dan beberapa organ yang berada di kepala laki-laki itu berhamburan di sekitar Menma. Tetes darah membasahi bajunya hingga membuat bajunya bewarna merah. Kulit tangannya yang aslinya bewarna tan, kini menjadi warna merah darah.

"dasar bodoh! Jika kalian tidak mencoba untuk mencuri gulungan yang sudah kami temukan, nasib kalian tidak akan seperti ini." Dengan suara dingin Menma berucap. Tanpa sadar, jika dicurinya gulungan adalah kesalahannya juga yang lalai saat itu.

Secara reflek Sasuke melihat ke arah depan, ketika ia mencium bau anyir yang terlalu berlebihan. Melihat Menma yang saat ini sedang berada dalam mood kurang baik, ia hanya menghela napas.

"jangan alihkan pandangan dari musuh, dasar bodoh! Bukannya kau yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya, beberapa saat sebelum, kau membunuh adikku!" dengan nada yang sangat jelas tersimpan dendam yang membara, laki-laki itu berseru kencang sambil berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan sibuk merapalkan insou dengan cepat.

"katon : goryuuka no jutsu."

Lima ekor atau lima buah naga api secara serempak menyerang Sasuke dalam jarak dua meter. Seharusnya dalam jarak sedekat itu dan kecepatan serangan sekitar 1,5 m/s akan mustahil bagi seseorang untuk melakukan jurus pertahanan (kecuali yang menguasai pembuatan heandseal atau insou dengan kecepatan yang.. cepat) atau pun kabur (kecuali untuk pengguna jurus hiraishin atau sunshin istimewa milik shisui).

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang penyerang ketika ia mulai melakukan heandseal untuk jutsu itu tadi. Tentu saja yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya adalah asumsi bahwa Sasuke hanya memiliki jurus katon yang secara umum hanya dilakukan untuk menyerang bukan bertahan, sekalipun memang ada jurus katon untuk bertahan sangat jarang genin menguasainya. Serta umur dan pengalaman Sasuke yang dianggapnya masih terlalu awam di dunia Shinobi membuatnya semakin yakin. Namun, apa yang terjadi sama sekali di luar perkiraannya.

Di sana bukan mayat anak kecil yang hangus terbakar atau pun abu manusia, tetapi hanya terlihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangan dimasukkan di kantong celana. Ia berdiri dengan tenang, seakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu hanyalah sesuatu yang sudah biasa ia lihat.

Bukan ditahan atau pun dihindari, serangan itu menghilang. Penyerang itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Ia belum pernah melihat atau pun mendengar adanya jurus yang mampu menyerap atau pun membuat sebuah ninjutsu hilang dalam sekejap, apalagi jika itu jutsu Rank-A dan dilakukan oleh seorang genin yang baru berusia kurang lebih 13 tahun.

Sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari petir secara cepat langsung menembus jantungnya. Dengan sosok Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya dengan memakai tangan yang membentuk pedang itu dari elemen listrik yang sudah dimilikinya sejak dulu.

"ah, aku lupa memberi tahumu bahwa selain jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh kau juga harus tetap tenang atau setidaknya berpikir bahwa lebih baik tidak mengeluarkan suara atau pemberitahuan tentang seranganmu kepada musuh, bukan?" tanyanya, kepada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah mati. "tapi, mungkin itu akan mempan ke orang lain, tapi kepadaku yang bisa merakan pergerakan orang tanpa melihat? Ku rasa itu akan tetap tidak mempan." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

"pantat ayam, bisa lebih cepat tidak?" tanya Menma dengan nada bosan. "jika kau lama, lebih baik ku tinggal." Lanjutnya.

Menatap garang ke arah Menma, Sasuke berjalan mendekat, setelah "merapihkan" tugasnya. "katakan itu pada dirimu yang masih berlumuran darah, dasar bau!" ejeknya frontal.

Kepala Menma berkedut, apa tadi?! Pantat ayam itu tadi bilang apa?! Bau?! Ia sama sekali tidak menerimanya! "hei, ka-!"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Sasuke, ledakan kedua telah terjadi. Dan menyisakan wajah pucat dari kedua belah pihak (muka Sasuke pucat karena ia cuman bisa makai kekuatan yang masuk kategori normal atau tingkat jounin, kalau lebih.. pikirkanlah sendiri..)

. . .

Ruangan Hokage..

Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze; Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi; serta Kabuto Yakushi. Tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan Tim 3 diujian genin (sebenarnya itu adalah ujian survival test untuk jounin) itu.

Mereka memang sudah pernah memperkirakan bahwa seluruh anggota dari tim itu memiliki kemungkinan besar akan lulus, tentu saja dengan lecet di anggota tubuh dan memerlukan waktu yang mencakup tiga sampai lima hari. Tapi ini..

.. melebihi perkiraan mereka. Bukan hanya kemampuan dari tim itu yang setingkat Jounin, tapi juga tatapan mata yang sama sekali tidak ragu atau terlihat bimbang ketika akan membunuh Shinobi sebanyak itu.. tidak lah normal bagi shinobi seumuran mereka.

Dalam dunia Shinobi dikenal istilah "first kill", biasanya bagi tim genin akan mengalami dalam misi rank-C pertama mereka, yang didominasi dengan membunuh bandit.

Biasanya, keadaan mental para genin, setelah peristiwa seperti itu akan kacau atau paling tidak merasa shok dan rasa bersalah. Tapi, mereka bertiga melalui tes itu seakan apa yang menjadi rintangan pada tes itu adalah hal yang telah mereka lalui setiap hari, secara rutin.

Selain itu baik jurus, kekuatan, tekanan chakra, strategi, dan kecepatan yang mereka memiliki bukanlah sesuatu yang dimiliki kelompok genin.

Hiruzen tersenyum penuh bijaksana, seperti biasanya. "sepertinya, kita memiliki prodigy berbakat lagi." Tukasnya, sambil mengambil cerutu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menghisapnya.

Sedang kan itu, baik Minato mau pun Kabuto, hanya terduduk, terdiam. Mata Minato menerawang, tidak menyangka kekuatan dari seorang anak yang tidak ia perhatikan melebihi perkiraannya. Menyesal. Hanya itulah perasaan yang berada di benaknya saat itu.

Sedang kan itu dibalik pintu itu, Naruko Namikaze berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal. Dari tatapan matanya hanya terisi oleh emosi yang melambangkan ketidak baikan. "aku benar-benar membenci kalian berdua, Uzumaki Menma dan Uzumaki Naru! Berani-beraninya kalian merebut posisi yang harusnya menjadi milikku!" bisiknya, penuh dendam.

. . . tbc . . .

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7-nya. Di sini saya lebih banyak ke pertarungan dan intraksi SasuMenma, interaksi SasuNaru atau MenmaNaru ada di chapter depan^^

Apa ini sudah panjang?, ah btw, saya mau nanya adakah di sini yang tau arti dari Opposite Party? Saya kurang ngerti.

Dan terakhir, mohon reviewnya, karena bagi seorang author review adalah salah satu faktor penyemangat untuk kelanjutan cerita/

Oke, bye-bye minna..

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	8. Chapter 8

Minna-san Hontouni gomennasai ficnya telat banget update..

Ini ngetiknya buru-buru karena datanya hilang. Jadi, hontouni gomennasi kalau ceritanya jelek..

Ini balasan review buat yang anonim :

Guest : arigatou, ini sdh update.

Eveein : hahaha.. iya arigatou.

Akuma Ryuusuke Uchiha-Namikaze : ya.. gak diem juga sih.. #lagi_mikir. Umm.. ya pokoknya dia gak bakal Cuma diam aja #bingung_ngomongnya_gimana. Itu secret. Klo soal menruko jelaslah.. hubungan mereka gak pernah baik dari kecil. Arigatou sdh mereview, ini sdh lanjut.

NHL and SSL : crack pair? Menurut saya masih banyak kok fic yang lebih crack. Selain itu, ada masalahkah jika seseorang memiliki imajinasi untuk membuat fic yang bertema crack pair? Anda tau.. ini adalah permulaan dari pairing war. Mereka yang gak suka kalau ada pair selain OTP mereka bakal nge-Flame pair lain yang berakhir dengan saling balas-balasan. Knp gak NH atau SS? Karena time line-nya gak mendukung. Time line di cerita ini berhenti saat episode 697/698, saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung. Kalau misalnya Naruto meninggal, apa mungkin episode selanjutnya dan film the last bakal ada? No. Menurut saya sendiri, yang membuat SS dan NH bersatu itu ada di arc bagian Naruto the last. Nah, kalau sejak awal Naruto the last emang sdh gak bisa di fic ini, mau dipaksain gimana? Kalau anda memiliki jawabannya silahkan buat fanfic sendiri, karena imajinasi saya belum bisa mencapai atau mendapat alasan yang tepat buat itu. Nama Naruko anda tahu? Naruko bukan Cuma ada di fic gender bender atau Yaoi. Character Naruko sering dijadikan kembaran, adik, atau kakak Naruto dibeberapa fanfic semi-canon. Dan istilah itu muncul sejak Naruto membuat hareem no jutsu. Saya nyari sensasi? Can give me an example for that?

Yamanaka : hai.. arigatou.. silahkan di baca senpai.

Yuu –chan : ini nextnya.

Namikaze Minato : bukannya gak mau sih, Cuma karena banyak yang milih SFN jadi pairnya itu. hontouni gomennasai..

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (maybe)

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Fem-naru, Twin-Namikaze, Reinkarnasi fiction, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke. HumanFormKyuubi.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanaka, dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya.. si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya. Ah, tapi kalo nekat atau mau coba-coba silahkan baca, tapi jangan nge-flame tentang "kenapa harus fem-naru?" atau "kenapa pairnya gak sama ini atau itu?" atau "kenapa gak SasuSaku atau NaruHina", saya hanya akan berkata maaf jika review yang bersifat seperti itu tidak digubris.

. . .

Menma melompati pepohonan dengan cepat, sambil sesekali melemparkan kunai kepada "beberapa" binatang yang ternyata masih mengikutinya. Keringat mengalir di dahinya, kelihatannya ia masih memirkan tentang ledakan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Hingga ia tidak bisa tenang.

Sasuke yang melihat sifat Menma hanya menggeleng, pasrah. Sikap Menma kurang lebih sama dengan sikap Naruto dulu ketika membuat Sakura marah. "dasar bodoh." Gumamnya, cukup keras.

Entah karena terlalu gugup atau takut, Menma sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, pikirannya melayang ke waktu beberapa tahun lalu di saat ia juga membuat Naruto marah seperti ini. Namun, karena alasan yang berbeda.

(Flashback, tiga bulan setelah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Menma)

Dengan terengah-engah Menma menghentikan latihan fisiknya. Tidak menunggu kedatangan Naruto, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya setelah berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak lima kali, yang menghabiskan waktu empat jam.

Lambat? Bisa dijamin Menma akan marah setelah mendengar ada yang mengucapkan kata itu. mungkin jika diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan Sunshin atau setidaknya Chakra, ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu selama itu. tapi gurunya yang sangat "baik hati" itu melarangnya untuk memakai chakra, dan berkata jika ia berani memakai chakra, bahkan jika itu untuk sesuatu yang penting sekalipun, ia akan tetap menghukumnya.

Lalu, mengapa ia tidak memakainya secara sembunyi-sembunyi? Satu, Naruto memasang sesuatu yang jika ia tidak salah ingat bernama "kekkai" yang bisa mendeteksi chakranya serendah apapun ia menekannya. Kedua, Naruto juga berkata, untuk menghindari kejadian "tidak terduga", ia menyuruh rubah merah yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya untuk selalu mengekornya dan memperbolehkan rubah merah yang lebih seperti rubah iblis (bagi Menma) itu untuk membakarnya memakai elemen api yang dimiliki sang Rubah apabila Menma berani berhenti di tengah jalan atau memakai Chakra.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan dari atas pohon. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu jika itu adalah Naruto. Entah bagaimana caranya, gadis itu selalu bisa mencul tiba-tiba tanpa dideteksi oleh siapa pun.

"bagus, bagus!" naruto berseru dengan wajah riang, "kau bisa lebih cepat beberapa menit dari kemarin." Pujinya.

Bukan merasa senang akan pujiannya Menma malah cemberut, beberapa menit dia bilang? Dasar guru sadis!

Melompat dari salah satu dahan, Naruto langsung melemparkan minuman kaleng yang ia beli, ketika sudah sampai di bawah. Minuman kaleng itu langsung ditangkap Menma, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung meminumnya.

"aku baik hati, bukan?" naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "setelah melatihmu aku membelikanmu minuman?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada riang.

Dalam hati Menma mencibir, "ya, kau baik hati sekali," balas Menma sarkastik, yang langsung dibalas oleh senyuman kemenangan yang semakin lebar, di wajah Naruto. "jadi, sampai kapan kita akan latihan fisik, sensei?" tanya Menma, dengan penekanan pada kata "sensei", jujur ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis yang ia kira termasuk lembut dan ramah (perkiraan waktu pertama kali bertemu, beberapa bulan yang lalu), ternyata adalah seorang yang sadis jika melatih seseorang.

Dengan tersenyum, Naruto menjawab, "selama kau berlatih denganku, latihan fisik tidak akan dihilangkan," terdengar suara "aku akan mati" yang diucapkan oleh Menma, "tenang saja kau tidak akan mati." Ucap Naruto dan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Menma tenang.

Menma menghela napas, "jadi, kapan kita akan berlatih menggunakan chakra?" tanyanya.

"hm.." naruto bergumam, cukup panjang. "pergilah ke tempat manapun dan cari buku yang menjelaskan tentang chakra dan bingo book, serta buku sejarah, batas waktu lima jam." Perintahnya.

"hee, kenapa harus buku?" protes Menma. Ia yang notabenenya sangat membenci buku, pasti tidak akan tahan untuk berurusan dengan perpustakaan.

Naruto menghela napas, ternyata sifatku yang dulu, sangat mirip dengannya ya.. "lalu, kau mau ku suruh apa? Mau kembali berlatih fisik lagi?" tanyanya, setangah mengancam.

"tidak." Menma menjawab cepat, lalu pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Setelah meyakinkan Menma sudah menghilang-setidaknya dalam jarak pandangnya ia tidak melihat keberadaan orang itu, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah rubah yang sedari tadi ia suruh untuk mengikuti Menma. Ia mengambil rubah itu dan menaruhnya di pahanya, secara perlahan ia mengelus bulu-bulu merah itu sembari bersender di salah satu pohon.

"jadi," naruto menutup matanya pelan, "bagaimana menurutmu, anak itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Secara perlahan rubah itu, berubah bentuk. Terlihat sosok laki-laki seumuran Naruto dengan rambut merah dan baju hakama merah, kepalanya masih tetap bersender di paha Naruto. Laki-laki itu memiringkan tubuhnya, "energi negativenya lebih besar daripada energi positivenya," jelas Kyuubi, sembari menutup matanya, merasa nyaman dengan elusan tangan Naruto pada rambutnya.

"sama seperti kau dulu, sebelum kau lebih dekat dengan Sandaime dan Iruka, penuh energi negative." Jelasnya lagi.

"haha," Naruto tertawa gugup, sudah ku duga, batinnya.

"jadi?" tanya Kyuubi ambigu, yang dibalas dengan gumaman "hm" dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, "seperti yang kau duga, Kyuu." Ia menghela napas, tatapannya menyendu sesaat, "aku akan tetap melatihnya, tidak peduli apa yang akan ia lakukan pada desa ini nanti."

Mata biru itu kembali menatap hamparan awan putih yang berada di atasnya, "so, which way you choose, Menma? The Black Way or The White Way?" tanyanya, entah kepada siapa.

Kyuubi hanya menatap ke arah Jinchurikki dari Jubii itu tanpa arti. Namun, ia nyaris tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang Jinchurikki. "but, if you choose the Black Way," gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah, Menma. Para warga desa yang tidak mencacimu, Hiruzen-jiji, dan beberapa orang di akademi, mereka tidak bersalah, bukan? Jika kau berani melibatkan mereka, aku yang akan turun menghentikanmu!"

Ternyata, gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan kebaikannya secara penuh, ya? Kyuubi menghela napas. Tatapannya menajam ke arah salah satu pohon. Ia tahu baik, ia dan Naruto merasakan kehadiran orang di situ. Ya, Menma belum pergi terlalu jauh, dan ternyata anak sulung Namikaze Minato itu, mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dari awal.

Menutup matanya secara perlahan, Menma semakin menyenderkan dirinya ke salah satu pohon, secara perlahan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ya! Itulah yang ia sukai dari gadis itu, sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang ia sukai. "tentu saja, aku tidak akan melibatkan mereka, baka!"

"karena mau bagaimanapun, targetku hanya satu. Klan Namikaze." Desisnya, penuh dendam.

Lima jam kemudian..

Tempat yang awalnya penuh dengan pepohonan kini telah berubah menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi banyak lubang. Beberapa pohon ada yang terbakar dan sebagian besar yang lain terpotong.

Sembari mendudukan diri di salah satu, batang yang terpotong Naruto menenggak minuman yang dibelinya dengan cepat.

Beberapa meter di depannya Kyuubi berdiri, "latihan yag bagus, gaki!" pujinya, yang dibalas senyum yang terlihat dipaksa oleh Naruto.

"ini sudah lima jam, kan Kyuu?" tanya Naruto, bosan. Awalnya ia kira Menma akan datang lebih cepat.

"hm."

"kenapa ia lama sekali?"

"hm."

"apa ia tersesat?"

"hm."

"ck-," belum sempat, Naruto berkata-kata, Kyuubi sudah bergumam "hm" duluan.

"aku belum berbicara, baka!" teriak Naruto, kesal.

Kyuubi menutup telinganya dengan tangan. Ternyata, teriakan Naruto masih sama dahsyatnya dengan yang dulu. "kau, masih cerewet, seperti dulu ternyata." Sindirnya, yang dibalas wajah cemberut oleh Naruto. "ya, ini sudah lima jam. Apa menurutmu mungkin ia tersesat? Mana aku tahu kenapa dia lama, kau kira aku ibunya?" jawab Kyuubi beruntun.

"hehehe." Naruto hanya tertawa gugup, ketika tahu bahwa terdapat nada menyindir yang kentara di kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi tadi.

. . .

"aww.." Menma meringis, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "ka-kau memakai chakra 'kan memukulku?" protesnya.

Naruto berdiri di depannya, dengan berkacak pinggang. "salah siapa yang membuatku menunggu selama enam jam, hm?" tanyanya, sarkastik.

Menma cemberut, "aku, 'kan memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk mencari buku dengan cepat." Protesnya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "aku 100% yakin, kau pasti pertama mencari di toko buku dengan memakai henge, dan hanya menemukan buku tentang sejarah dan bingo. Lalu, kau pergi ke perpustakaan dan "berniat" mencari buku yang lainnya, tetapi kau malah tertidur dengan alasan lelah. Lalu baru bangun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari tempat ini," tunjuknya ke arah lubang yang berada di sampingnya, "ia, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"ha ha." Menma tertawa dipaksakan, dan setelah aku datang kau langsung memukul kepalaku, tambahnya dalam hati.

Membuka kantong yang berada di pahanya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lalu melemparnya ke arah Menma, "alirkan chakramu ke kertas itu," ketika melihat gelagat Menma yang akan bertanya sesuatu, naruto langsung menyela. "jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya lakukan saja!"

Ishh, dasar bossy, batin Menma dalam hati. Ia mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu. pertama kertas itu terpotong, lalu terbakar. Tak lama, ia mendengar gumaman "seperti yang aku duga." Dari Naruto, ia mengangkat alisnya.

"jadi?" tanyanya ambigu. Mungkin, selama ini ia sering berada di mansion Namikaze tetapi itu hanya untuk mencari buku tentang sejarah shinobi dan taijutsu. Ia tidak memiliki minat dengan chakra pada saat itu, karena ia sadar tenketsu chakranya belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"kau memiliki dua elemen, angin dan api." Cetus Naruto. "jika kertas itu terbelah atau sebutlah terpotong, ahh.. aku tidak tau yang mana yang cocok digunakan untuk kertas." Naruto malah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kata yang cocok digunakan.

Menma malah menatap Naruto datar.

"pokoknya jika kertas itu terpotong berarti chakre elemenmu angin, jika terbakar api, jika melebut tanah, jika mengkerut listrik, dan jika basah air." Jelas Naruto.

"hm.." menma bergumam sambil mengangguk, mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum-senang ternyata Menma lebih mudah mengerti daripada dirinya dulu. "menurutmu, Ninja bisa menjadi hebat karena apa?" tanyanya, keluar dari topik sebelumnya.

Menma mengernyit bingung. Alisnya bertaut, mencoba memikirkan maksud di balik pertanyaan itu. "karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang kuat atau kekkai genkai langka." Jawabnya.

"hanya itu?" naruto menatap Menma dengan tatapan tidak percaya, gadis itu menghela napas, tidak menyangka pikiran Menma bisa sesimpel itu.

"lalu, dari mana kekuatan itu berasal?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

"mungkin," suaranya terdengar ragu. "dari bakat yang ditunkan oleh garis darah keluar mereka." Gumamnya pelan. Jujur ia membenci berkata hal yang berhubungan dengan keturunan atau keluarga.

Tuk..

"aww.." lagi-lagi Menma meringis, "mengapa kau suka memukulku?" protesnya. Namun, sayangnya protes itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"ninja itu, makhluk yang bodoh ya?" gumamnya pelan, dengan tatapan mata kosong. "hal yang membuat seorang ninja menjadi hebat bukan hanya itu saja. Mungkin benar. Kekuatan dan kekkai genkai bisa membuat mereka terkenal. Tapi apa gunanya itu jika mereka tidak memiliki tekad?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Suaranya tampak bergetar, menahan sesuatu.

Dan mungkin.. tekadku saat ini, hanya.. melindungi orang yang tidak seharusnya menjadi korban dunia yang kejam ini..

Menma terdiam, ia tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, tatapan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu membuat seluruh kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan menghilang.

Tatapan yang sendu, namun berusaha terlihat kuat. Rapuh, namun berusaha untuk tegar. Tatapan yang menghangatkan dan menenangkan sekaligus mengintimidasi dan menantang. Tatapan yang hanya diperlihatkan oleh seseorang yang sudah melihat.. dunia yang sesungguh.

Menma terdiam, jujur.. ia tidak tahu masa lalu atau pun masalah macam apa yang pernah gadis ini hadapi, hingga.. hingga bisa mengeluarkan tatapan semacam itu. Tatapan seorang veteran di medan perang, serta tatapan orang yang sudah terlalu sering disakiti dan berkorban untuk kepentingan yang lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara gadis itu kembali berdengar, "tadi, kau berkata kekuatan itu berasal dari bakat dan garis keturunan, 'bukan?" Naruto bertanya cukup keras. Suaranya sudah tidak bergetar lagi, kembali terdengar bersemangat.

"y-ya."

Menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "lalu, kau anggap apa orang yang tidak memiliki bakat dan tidak mewarisi sedikitpun kekkai genkai yang diturunkan dari keluarganya?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Sedikit perasaan sedih berada di dalam hatinya, ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Mendengar kalimat itu, bukan Menma yang merespon tetapi malah Kyuubi yang membuka matanya. Dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bijuu dalam wujud manusia itu tetap menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa.

Ia.. sedang membicarakan dirinya di masa lalu. Seorang jinchurikki yang tidak memiliki bakat apa pun dan tidak mewarisi satupun kemampuan dari orang tuanya. Menyedihkan. Tapi, orang itu tetap berjuang, membuatnya mampu bersinar terang dengan bekal tekad yang kuat dan perjuangan yang gigih.

Hal yang membuatnya dan bijuu yang lain salut dan mampu mempercayakan kekuatan mereka kepada satu sosok manusia selain Rikudou Sennin, orang itu.. Uzumaki Naruto.

Tuhan itu, memang adil bukan, hagoromo-sama? Ia menciptakan suatu permata yang langka. Permata yang dilahirkan di tempat yang kotor dan gelap, namun tetap mampu bersinar terang dan menjaga keindahannya, tidak terpengaruhi. Permata.. yang begitu langka, Kyuubi membatin.

"percuma, kau memiliki bakat dan kekkai genkai yang langka, jika kau tidak memiliki tekad yang kuat dan berjuang keras untuk menguasainya, bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"nee, Menma.. jika kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu. Apa kau rela, jika seluruh kekuatan yang kau dapatkan dengan kerja keras dan tekadmu dikatakan hasil dari keturunan orang tuamu? Dia katakan kekuatan yang berada di bawah naungan darah Klan?" Naruto memandang kedua mata Menma.

Menggenggam erat kaleng yang dipenggangnya hingga pecah, Menma menatap penuh emosi ke arah dua mata Naruto. "tentu saja, aku tidak rela!" teriaknya.

"itulah yang ku maksud sejak tadi." Naruto mulai kembali menjelaskan, "hashirama Senju menjadi seorang hokage karena memiliki kekkai genkai yang kuat, dan pengalaman yang hebat bukan? Mereka –Uchiha Madara, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju- disebut sebagai dewa Shinobi bukan hanya karena kekuatan mereka saja."

"-mereka bertiga telah melalui perang antar Klan sejak kecil, dituntut untuk melihat saudara yang mati dan berlatih serta berfikir dewasa sejak kecil. Mereka juga harus merelakan waktu yang orang tua mereka gunakan hanya untuk berperang, dan tidak memperhatikan mereka. Itulah kenyatannya. Karisma dan pengalaman mereka yang membuat mereka dihormati."

"lalu, jika begitu mengapa mereka tidak merasa puas dengan apa yang telah klan mereka raih, bukannya Klan mereka sudah mencapai puncak kemenangan?" tanpa sadar, Menma bertanya dengan wajah polos. Sangat menggambarkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, yang sering dialami anak seusianya-meskipun dalam bidang yang lain.

Bukan menjawab Naruto malah memasang wajah prihatin. "itulah sikap dasar manusia," ujarnya.

"manusia.. tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka terima. Mereka selalu ingin lebih dan lebih," Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat seiring kata yang ia ucapkan. "mereka akan merasa paling menderita, padahal masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita daripada mereka." Lanjutnya. "karena itulah rasa benci dan iri datang, aku benar bukan Menma?" tanya Naruto, usil.

Menma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mau mengakui bahwa perasaan itu lah yang mendasari dendamnya terhadap orang tuanya. Karena ia iri kepada Naruko yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya. Dan karena ia benci orang tuanya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

Ya.. pada dasarnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang.

(end of flashback)

"menurutmu, Naruto itu seperti apa? Atau apa Naruto bagimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menanyakan itu. Namun.. hanya kata itu yang terlintas dipikirannya tadi.

Pertanyaan ngasal Sasuke, langsung menghentikan lamunan Menma yang sedang mengingat masa lalunya. Sang Namikaze sulung itu mengernyit bingung, hingga tanpa sadar ia menatap Sasuke dengan lekat sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, seakan.. Sasuke adalah makhluk paling langka di dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa merinding ketika ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Menma, "hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu." ia bersiap-siap menerima balasan dari Menma. Namun, anehnya Menma sama sekali tidak menjawab seperti biasanya.

Sang Namikaze sulung itu hanya bergumam, tampak tidak memiliki niat untuk berbicara atau berdebat kepada Sasuke-seperti biasanya. Entah hal apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu.

'sifat dasar manusia, huh?' Menma membatin, ia menundukan kepalanya, melihat ke arah tanah yang berada beberapa meter di bawahnya (sebagai informasi, mereka masih meloncat di atas pohon) 'mungkin.. dulu, andai saja kalian mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, ini tidak akan terjadi..' matanya masih tetap menatap ke bawah, 'sayangnya.. ini sudah terlambat.'

"hoii...! ha-,"

"brukk.."

"aww.." ringis Menma, "hati-hati." Lanjut Sasuke datar, setelah melihat Menma terjatuh. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

Menma menatap Sasuke penuh dendam, "kau terlambat memberi tahunya, bodoh!" rutuknya kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Menma, "hn." Gumamnya, tidak jelas. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Menma tambah marah. namun, membuat kesal seseorang adalah suatu kebiasaan dari Klan Uchiha, bukan?

Hening..

Suasana kembali hening, ketika mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. "jadi," Menma terdiam beberapa saat. "mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Menma, tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"hanya.." sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan alasan ia menanyakan hal itu, karena memang ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan yang mendasari pertanyaan itu. "pokoknya, jawab saja!" ketusnya, mencoba menutupi kenyataan kalau ia bertanya tadi hanya karena mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

"hmm.." Menma bergumam cukup panjang, memikirkan tentang kata apa yang cocok mendeskripsikan tentang Naruto, "sen-gadis itu seperti permata biru."

Permata biru? Huh, Sasuke membatin, merasa tertarik dengan jawaban Menma.

"permata merupakan suatu benda yang langka, dan menurutku ia memiliki "sesuatu" yang bisa disebut langka, atau mungkin sangat langka. permata itu kuat, namun rapuh di saat bersamaan," saat berkata hal itu, ingatan tentang sorot mata Naruto pada waktu itulah, yang terbayang dipikirannya.

"dan jika terlalu lama bersinar, permata itu pun pasti akan diincar banyak pihak, maka dari itu, ia selalu mencoba menyembunyikan sinarnya." Lanjutnya Menma, "biru itu identik dengan laut dan langit, bukan? Kedua hal yang saling bertolak belakang, namun memiliki kesamaan. Baik, Laut mau pun langit, siapa yang mengatahui batasnya? Siapa yang mengetahui rahasia yang berada di dalamnya? Siapa yang mengetahui betapa tenang atau liarnya dua hal itu?" ujarnya.

Menma menghela napas, cukup panjang setelah berbicara cukup panjang. "bahkan, hanya dengan satu hal pun langit dan laut bisa menjadi begitu tenang hingga tidak ada yang bisa merasakan bahayanya, dan bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya di saat bersamaan, membuat orang merasa segan, bahkan hanya untuk mendekatinya."

"yang pasti.. tidak peduli bagaimana akhirnya," tanpa sadar, senyum hangat yang tulus terukir di bibirnya, "aku akan terus berada di sisinya dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya."

Senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke. Ternyata, meski berada di dunia yang berbeda, gadis itu.. tetap saja bisa membuat seseorang yang memiliki dendam berada di sisinya dan ingin membantunya.

Ya.. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Kepercayaan serta kesetiaan yang diberikan Menma kepada Naruto. Sangat kuat. Ia juga tahu, ini adalah kepercayaan dan kesetiaan yang sama, seperti yang pernah diberikan Naruto kepada Konohagakure, di dunia mereka yang dulu.

"dan kau?"

"aku, ya.." Sasuke bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "api emas. Seluruh orang tahu, bahwa api emas itu memiliki keindahan dan keunikan sendiri. Naruto adalah sebuah api yang berada di dalam sebuah kekangan. Namun, kekangan itu dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri." Sasuke menarik napas cukup panjang.

"kekangan itu yang membatas seluruh kekuatan dan perilakunya. Kekangan itu juga yang menjaga kesadarannya supaya tidak membangkar segala hal yang berada di sekitarnya. Berbahaya dan memikat di saat yang sama. Dan yang bisa kembali membuat kekangan itu mungkin.. hanya beberapa orang"

Menma mengernyit ketika mendengar kata "beberapa orang" itu. "beberapa orang? Apa kau termasuk dalam kelompok itu?" tanyanya, penasaran.

Baginya, seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah hal yang menarik. Eksitensi gadis itu, seperti sangat diatur dan ditakdirkan. Eksitensi yang menyimpan misteri. Itu adalah hal yang bisa diucapkannya untuk saat ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Menma, Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius, dalam sekejap matanya menampakkan kilat berbahaya yang sudah lama ia tahan, sebelum tatapannya kembali normal.

"saa~ na.."

. . .

Dukk.. Dukk..

"A.. Awww.."

Rintihan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang menggema di dalam Hutan kematian. Membuat, beberapa ninja yang baru ingin memasuki tempat itu untuk mencek alasan terjadinya "gempa" langsung mengurungkan niat mereka dan berniat membuat laporan palsu tentang penyelidikan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan saat itu.

Sedangkan itu di dalam hutan..

"ke-kenapa kau memukulnya di perut Naru?"

Setelah beberapa saat lalu berteriak dan mengobati lukanya sendiri, barulah sekarang ia berani bertanya kepada Naruto. Alasannya? Sudah jelas karena ia takut dipukul lagi. Maka, ia menunggu emosi Naruto mereda, barulah ia bertanya seperti tadi.

Naruto hanya menatap Menma datar, "karena aku tahu dengan pasti seberapa cerobohnya kau." Jawabnya, "kau hanya akan memusatkan chakramu di bagian yang pernah ku pukul. Dan berhubung aku belum pernah memukul di perut.. akhirnya aku mencoba memukul kalian di situ.."

Dan aku bersyukur melindungi seluruh tubuhku dengan chakra, Sasuke membatin. Lagipula kenapa kekuatan regenarasi itu harus disegelnya juga! Makinya, entah kepada siapa.

"selain itu, memukul di kepala sudah terlalu mainstream." Naruto hanya tersenyum polos, tidak menanggapi dua buah deathglare yang diberikan kepadanya. "lagipula itu terasa menyenangkan." Serunya riang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, namun wajahnya pun terlihat jika ia kesal. Hell, di dunianya yang sebelumnya ia belum pernah sekalipun dengan ikhlas membiarkan seseorang memukulnya!

Harga diri Uchiha dan teman-temannya memang merepotkan -_-

"lalu, apa alasan kau juga memukulku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"karena kalian membuatku menunggu di sini terlalu lama," jawabnya, simpel. "jadi, mana gulungan yang kalian cari?" tanyanya sebelum ada yang menyuarakan protes lagi.

Dia benar-benar bossy, batin Sasuke dan Menma serempak.

"sayang sekali, Dobe. Masa-masa aku menjadi anak yang "baik" sepertinya sudah hampir habis," ucap Sasuke ngasal. Ia tersenyum miring, "maaf saja, tapi aku tidak semenurut tadi." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela napas-mencoba menahan emosinya, "jadi.. apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha-Teme-Sama?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

'Dasar teme menyebalkan, seharusnya sejak saat itu ku bunuh saja dia' batin Naruto, penuh dendam. Entah sadar atau tidak tingkahnya juga menyebalkan sedari tadi.

"biar aku saja yang memeriksa gulungan milik kalian," jawabnnya, "lagipula kau ,'kan dobe, bagaimana jika kau salah ingat tentang sejarah Shinobi?" tanyanya, kembali dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

Tanpa berkata-kata Naruto dan Menma langsung menyerahkan gulungan yang mereka dapatkan. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Sedangkan Menma.. ia sepertinya masih sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku kekanakan yang mereka keluarkan jika hanya berdua.

"hashirama Senju," Sasuke mulai membaca gulungan yang didapat oleh Naruto. "Uchiha Madara, dan.." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ketika membaca suatu nama yang belum pernah ia dengar di dunia pertama, "Otsutsuki Arashi?" tanyanya, meminta penjalasan dari Menma.

Menma menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, bingung. "kalian tidak mengenalnya?" tanyanya, tidak percaya. Seingatnya Naruto selalu mengenal nama ninja yang memiliki kekuatan penting di dunia Shinobi, meskipun tidak pernah membaca buku sejarah (dengan kata lain Naruto masih membenci buku) sedang Sasuke, well.. sulit mempercayai Uchiha itu tidak mengetahui tentang sejarah Shinobi.

Tiba-tiba Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Menma, membuat baik Sasuke mau pun Naruto menatapnya aneh. "Otsutsuki Arashi adalah orang yang terkenal dengan jutsunya yang sama sekali tidak termasuk ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, kenjutsu, maupun taijutsu. Misalnya, ia pernah menghisap serangan musuh, membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, mengeluarkan misil dari tangannya, dan yang terakhir diketahui saat perang dunia ke-2 ia mengeluarkan jutsu yang membuat daerah disekelilingnya terangkat gravitasi." Jelas Menma bangga. Bangga, kenapa? Tentu saja, karena akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan Naruto dalam hal pengetahuan. Mengingat selama ini ia selalu kalah dalam bidang itu.

'god, apalagi yang menjadi alasan pelencengan takdir di dunia ini?' Naruto mengeluh, dalam hati.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke mengernyit, 'jadi, masih ada keturunan Otsutsuki yang hidup, ya? Mungkin, jika aku tinggal di dunia itu lebih lama, aku akan bertemu dengannnya.' Batinnya.

"lalu, apa ia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto tidak menghiraukan senyum penuh kemenangan yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"belum diketahui. Tapi, yang pasti sama sekali tidak ada bukti yang mengatakan ia meninggal. Jadi, asumsi para ninja di dunia ini, ia masih hidup. Sampai, saat ini di pasar gelap harga kepalanya sangatlah mahal." Jelas Menma.

"hm.." Naruto bergumam sambil mengangguk, mengerti. "ma~, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi," gumamnya pelan. "sekarang, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat memberi gulungan itu ke guru sialan itu! aku sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk berkelahi dengan binatang di hutan ini." Ujarnya, kembali ke mode bossy.

"dasar dobe." Ejek Sasuke. Namun, Uchiha itu tetap mengekor langkah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, "siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya, dingin.

"tentu saja kau."

"aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, jika waktunya telah tiba, nanti." Ancam Naruto, 'itu pun.. jika aku benar-benar bisa.. membunuhnya.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"ancamlah, sesukamu."

Menma mengedipkan matanya, baru sadar jika ia tertinggal. Namun, menatap kedua orang yang berjalan berdampingan beberapan meter di depannnya itu.. ia merasa iri. Meski, ia bisa merasakan rasa benci yang pekat di hati Naruto terhadap Sasuke, namun ia tahu.. gadis itu selalu berusaha menekan kebenciannya. Perasaan itu masih ada dan tidak sepenuhnya hilang.. perasaan simpati dan perhatian untuk Sasuke, itu masih ada.

Namun.. yang pasti, "Permata itu selalu bersinar dengan terang di bawah sinar rembulan, 'kan?" gumam Menma pelan.

Melihat siluet di depannya terasa begitu menenangkan dan menghangatkan, meski ia tahu bahwa itu akan membuatnya semakin jauh dari mereka berdua.

Keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke seakan begitu mudah untuk dirasakan. Dan mungkin.. hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan. Rambut merah milik Naruto itu seakan bersinar terang di bawah sinar bulan. Beserta dengan aura kepemimpinan yang mereka berdua miliki.. secara jujur Menma akan berkata, ia merasa tertinggal.

. . . TBC . . .

Akhirnya selesai -_- apa ini termasuk panjang? Chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak interaksi MenNaru sih..

Berminat membaca fiction saya yang baru judulnya "flame haze" ?

Seperti biasa, Mind to review? Your review so precius to me (author).

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	9. Chapter 9

Yo Minna-san, o genki desu ka?

Haha, masih mengikuti cerita ini? Kalau begitu silahkan baca. Btw, Hontouni gomennasai karena fic ini terlambat..

Dan juga author lumayan terkejut (dan terharu) ketika melihat Traffic stats ke-4 cerita milik author. Pembacanya ternyata lebih banyak dari luar negeri.

Saya selaku author dan penulis cerita ini dan tiga yang lainnya (It's hurt, Flame Haze, dan The real of this world) sangat berterimakasih kepada orang yang sudah mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow cerita-cerita yang saya buat.

Hontouni Arigatou minna-san.. membaca review kalian itu selalu berhasil membangun mood menulis saya ^^

Balasan review untuk yang anonim :

Retnoelf : Iya, senpai. Semoga ga kapok ya baca cerita yang gaje kaya gini.

Yuu –chan : Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita #plak. Silahkan dibaca, Douzo.

Lavender White : Arigatou atas pujiannya senpai, panggil apa aja boleh kok. Silahkan dibaca.

Enjoy the story, and sorry for typo minna.

. . .

Fandom : Naruto

Title : Past, Future, and Present.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Rate : T (maybe)

Character : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.

Pairing : SasuFemNaru, MenmaHina, MenFemNaru (bro-sis), dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : Out of Character, Original Character, Alternative reality, Typo, Semi-Canon, Female Naruto, Twin-Namikaze, fiksi reinkarnasi, gender bender, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, two!Sasuke, HumanFormKyuubi.

Saya ingatkan di fic ini, Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanaka, dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (chakra kyuubi dan Ashura mode) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic ini Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya.. si Twin-Namikaze.

Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.

Bagi pembenci gender bender silahkan tekan tombol "back", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya. Flame yang bersifat membangun diperbolehkan. Flame yang mengkritik tentang hal-hal yang sudah diperingatkan di warning, kemungkinan besar tidak akan dibalas.

. . .

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar, ketika mereka – Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma – sampai di menara yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan kematian. Di situ, sudah terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang berbeda pangkat menunggu mereka.

Orang pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Hokage ketiga, seorang veteran dari perang Shinobi. Penampilannya tidak banyak berubah dari yang biasanya. Tetap memakai armor perang dan masih tetap menjadi perokok berat.

Sedangkan yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya merupakan guru pembimbing tim itu, Yakushi Kabuto –sekaligus orang yang selalu mereka bertiga kutuk selama menjalankan test, tadi, meski untuk sekarang sangat diragukan jika mereka masih mengingat sumpah mereka untuk membunuh Kabuto, beberapa saat lalu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, orang yang tadi memberi tepuk tangan, kini tersenyum kepada generasi "muda" Konoha yang berada di depannya. Senyum itu, menurut Naruto sangat mewakili sifatnya. Bijaksana, bertanggung jawab, dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Sebagai orang yang pernah dekat dengannya di dunia pertama. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui sifat Hokage.

Namun, mengingat Hiruzen-jiji atau Sandaime ini sebentar lagi akan meninggal diakibatkan oleh anak murid kesanannya, itu membuatnya semakin ingin membunuh orochimaru terlebih dahulu, sebelum saat itu benar-benar tiba.

"Jiji." Menma bergumam, cukup keras. Ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia tadi mengeluarkan suara, selama ini ia baru sadar, akibat ia keluar dari kediaman Namikaze ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan orang tua di depannya itu. satu-satunya orang yang merawatnya dengan tulus sejak kecil. Dan satu-satunya Hokage yang sangat ia hormati.

Dan baginya, laki-laki itu merupakan orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Atau setidaknya bagi Menma, satu-satunya orang tuanya adalah laki-laki itu. Meski jabatannya sebagai Hokage sudah berakhir, namun Menma tau. Laki-laki itu lah yang terkadang diam-diam mengirimkan Anbu untuk mengawasinya dan menjaganya dari warga desa yang sering menyiksanya.

Laki-laki itu juga yang sering mengirimkannya gulungan-gulungan berisi tentang sejarah dunia ninja untuknya. Sekalipun, hal seperti itu memang ada di Mansion-nya, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa "ayah"nya itu pasti menyegel gulungan semacam itu mengingat informasi tentang sejarah dunia Shinobi lumayan sedikit yang mengetahuinya.

Laki-laki itu juga yang menghiburnya, ketika ia menangis dulu saat masih kecil, saat itu sangat mengingatnya. Seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos dan naif yang menangis karena ayah dan ibunya tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau memberi hadiah kepadanya.

Dan laki-laki itu juga satu-satunya orang yang mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" serta memberinya hadiah ulang tahun, di saat ia belum mengenal Naruto dan orang tuanya melupakan keberadaannya.

"Ah, Menma lama tidak bertemu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kehangatan, "selamat kau telah menjadi genin, kalian berdua juga, Naru-chan, Sasuke." Pria tua (sebutan yang diberi Naruto) itu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalasnya, "hm, arigatou. Sandaime-san."

Alasan kenapa ia menyebut Hokage ke-3 dengan gelarnya adalah karena di dunia ini ia bukan lah orang yang dekat dengan Hokage tersebut, posisi tersebut di dunia ini diisi oleh Menma. Lagipula akan menimbulkan kecurigaan jika ia menyapa Jiji-nya itu, dengan sebuatan yang biasa ia pakai ketika berada di Konaha yang pertama.

Sedangkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memang menghormati sosok di depannya ini. Karena selama ini yang ia tahu hanya laki-laki ini sajalah yang bersikeras dalam membela Klan Uchiha.

Secara jujur, Sasuke akan mengatakannya, Hokage ke-2 adalah Hokage yang paling ia benci, sedang kan Hokage ke-3 yang notabenenya adalah murid dari Hokage ke-2 merupakan Hokage yang paling ia sukai cara kepemimpinannya, meski menurut ia sendiri terlalu banyak memberi toleransi kepada pihak yang seharusnya tidak harus diberi simpati.

Kabuto yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia melangkah ke depan, hingga jarak ia dan ketiga murid bimbingannya hanya tinggal dua meter. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sulit untuk diketahui asli palsunya.

Senyum itu..

Secara bersamaan baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sedikit menaikan tekanan chakra mereka dan pertahanan mereka. Sebut saja itu adalah insting dari seseorang yang sudah sering menghadapi peristiwa-peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan.

Mereka tidak akan lupa senyuman itu. itu adalah senyuman dari orang yang berpura-pura membantu tim mereka dulu di ujian chuunin untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Senyuman itu, hanya bisa di keluarkan oleh orang yang memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang memata-matai dan baik Naruto mau pun Sasuke tahu. Jika ada sebuah kontes tentang siapa mata-mata terbaik di dunia shinobi pertama, tanpa ragu mereka akan menjawab itu dengan nama Yakushi Kabuto.

Seorang yang tidak memiliki identitas dan anak buah paling setia milik Orochimaru. Serta, orang yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang baik. Ninja yang langka dan memiliki banyak potensi. Sayangnya, potensi yang dimiliki Yakushi Kabuto, tidaklah sebesar tiga murid yang sekarang berada di bawah naungannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua," laki-laki berpangkat Jounin itu berucap dengan nada yang biasanya ia pakai, "dan aku harap kerja sama kalian bisa lebih ditingkatkan. Selamat menjadi genin dan berjuanglah menghadapi dunia Shinobi yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya dengan bagian terakhir kata-kata yang diperkeras untuk memberi kesan bahwa ia serius dalam mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, ketika mendengar kata "kerja sama" itu. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, lalu tersenyum sinis.

'berharap sajalah itu terjadi.' batinnya.

Tapi sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan tadi membuatnya menautkan kedua alisnya, ia jadi merasa lupa ingin berbicara apa. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya ia masih sangat ingat apa yang ia ingin katakan. 'ini menyebalkan.'

'Ini gara-gara si Guru kacamata itu berbicara kelamaan,' Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Ia yang merasa kesal karena melupakan sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan tadi, akhirnya menyalahkan orang yang lain. Yah, meski sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin apa yang ingin ia katakan merupakan sesuatu yang penting atau tidak.

"Tadi, Jiji dan kau berkata Genin, 'kan?" Menma bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar menahan suatu emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kabuto dengan tidak sopannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memakai kata "sensei" untuk Kabuto.

Baik, Hiruzen Sarutobi maupun Yakushi Kabuto hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Mereka tidak terlalu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Menma. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tersenyum senang, sepertinya gara-gara perkataan Menma ia mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Boleh kami protes?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang terlalu manis, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya bersender di salah satu pilar dinding sambil bersedakap dada, akhirnya membuka matanya, ketika merasakan tensi yang tiba-tiba berubah di dalam ruangan itu. Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengus pelan.

'Kami, huh? Yang kau maksud hanya Menma dan kau saja, 'kan Dobe?' Sasuke membatin, merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Menma. 'mungkin lain kali aku tidak usah berbaik hati dengan Menma, bagaimana jika langsung aku bunuh saja ia?'

Sedangkan Menma yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke beberapa saat lalu, hanya tersenyum miris. 'Naru memang hebat sekali,' Menma berdecak kagum dalam hati. 'bahkan seorang Uchiha minim ekspresi saja, bisa menampakkan ekspresi yang 'aneh' hanya dengan berbicara beberapa kata.' Pujinya, gak jelas. Apa yang harus dikagumi dari hal itu.

"Protes? Kenapa?"

"Ujian tadi itu, bukan ujian yang wajar diberikan kepada Genin." Naruto memulai protesnya dengan sebuah argumen yang sangat terbukti kebenarannya. "Aku bahkan cukup yakin, belum tentu seorang Jounin bisa menyelesaikan ujian seperti itu dengan waktu satu hari, apalagi guru kami ini sangat baik hati memberi banyak binatang langka untuk dilawan." Lanjutnya, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia mendecih, menyadari kesalahn kata-kata yan ia pilih.

Sasuke mendengus, ternyata Naruto masih ceroboh dalam berbicara seperti dulu. Jika ia menyebut jounin saja tidak bisa, bagaimana jika kedua orang tua itu malah bertanya "mengapa kalian bisa, padahal kalian masih genin?" yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat mereka terpaksa memberi tahu rahasia mereka.

"Apa kalian segitu inginnya untuk membunuh kami?" Menma mulai berkomentar dengan nada histeris –terlalu berlebihan. Padahal ia pernah disiksa lebih parah dari itu oleh Naruto saat mereka berlatih.

Bagi Naruto kalau mau kuat, saat berlatih jangan kebanyakan mengeluh. Dan dikarenakan prinsip sang senseinya seperti itu, Menma lah yang paling menderita ketika dilatih Naruto.

Sudah harus menghadapi latihan yang terlalu berat untuk umurnya saat itu, yang disangkal Naruto dengan ucapan "Ninja yang hebat harus bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." (dan dengan bodohnya dipercayai Menma) dan yang paling susah adalah.. menghadapi mood gadis itu yang sangat mudah berubah jika berada di dekatnya.

Orang hiperaktif, ambisius, tapi ceroboh, bertemu sama orang yang memiliki dua kepribadian dan lumayan sadis serta sedikti gila.. itulah yang terjadi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya bisa menghela napas - sweatdrop mendengar komentar Menma. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan orang yang sudah ia anggap cucunya mati karena tes genin? Lagipula materi ujian mereka bukan ia yang membuat. Karena ujian kelompok genin ditentukan oleh guru pembimbing yang notabenenya adalah Kabuto Yakushi dan Hokage yang saat itu menjabat, Namikaze Minato.

Yang saat ini ia sangat ingin ia tanyakan adalah alasan kenapa Namikaze Minato menyetujui tes yang terlalu berlebihan ini. Apakah ia hanya ingin menguji Menma? Atau malah ingin menguji kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke? Yang manapun itu, jika kekuatan mereka bertiga sampai diketahui desa lain, ia tidak akan heran jika mereka bertiga dimasukkan ke dalam buku Bingo dan mulai diincar oleh ninja-ninja yang menginginkan kepala mereka atau DNA mereka. (dalam kasus ini orochimaru adalah orangnya).

"maa~ maa~~ Menma-kun," Kabuto berkata santai, ia sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "pada kenyataannya kalian tidak meninggal bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan tidak rela oleh Menma.

"A-," belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya secara telepati. Dan dalam hal ini hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang bisa melakukannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sebenatar, titisan Ashura," suara yang memanggilnya itu memang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Namun, mata Naruto membola sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Ya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan orang itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan sedikit rasa.. takut.

"Sandaime-sama, Kabuto-sensei." Naruto berucap dengan nada cukup serius. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar menyebut Kabuto dengan sebutan 'Sensei', "aku pergi duluan, ada hal yang mendesak." Lanjutnya, lalu langsung menghilang dalam Sunshin angin miliknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau pun respon dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Eh, Naru matte," Menma berseru cukup nyaring, namun sayangnya ia terlambat karena gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang. "ck, dia itu. suka sekali pergi seperti itu." gerutu Menma kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap tempat Naruto berdiri tadi dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

'Suara itu, tidak mungkin, 'kan?' Sasuke membatin bingung, ketika mendengar suara orang yang men-telepatinya beberapa saat lalu.

. . .

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto to the point, kepada orang yang tadi men-telepatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia melakukan sunshin. Dan saat ini ia berada di kamarnya. Terduduk di kasurnya.

"Maa~ santai saja, Uzumaki Naru, eh? Atau harus ku sebut Namikaze Naruto? Atau Uzumaki Naruto?" suara yang menghubunginya itu terdengar sangat santai dan seakan ingin mengajak bercanda. Sayangnya, kata-kata yang diucapan laki-laki itu, sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut bahan candaan.

Naruto menutup matanya pelan. Mencoba menahan rasa keingintahuannya dan rasa cemasnya saat ini. "Siapa pun kau," gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya pelan, menahan rasa gugupnya. "kau berasal dari dunia itu. Dunia yang telah aku tinggalkan? Benar?" Naruto berkata dengan nada datar, hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang tidak akrab dengannya.

Laki-laki yang berada diseberang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Apa yang diucapkan gadis itu bukan hanya pernyataan, tapi juga mengandung sebuah pertanyaan. Meski sudah berusaha ditutupi, namun ia tahu terdapat nada penyesalan ketika gadis itu menyebut kata "dunia yang telah aku tinggalkan".

Meski Naruto berusaha supaya tidak terlihat peduli lagi kepada dunia yang pernah ditinggalinya dulu. Rasa penyesalan itu masih ada. Di dunia itu, ia lah orang yang paling banyak menanggung beban kepercayaan dari orang lain.

Uzumaki Nagato, Orang tuanya, para shinobi dari lima negara, sahabat-sahabatnya, Uchiha Obito. Mereka semua mempercayai Naruto untuk membuat kedamaian itu terjadi.

Namun, sayangnya mereka melupakan sesuatu. Sekuat apapun seseorang, pasti memiliki suatu kelemahan. Dan, kelemahan Naruto yang terbesar saat itu adalah saat sahabat yang begitu dipercayainya mengkhianatinya.

Jika setiap orang memiliki hak untuk mengekspresikan kelemahan dan kesedihan mereka, hal itu terasa tidak pernah berlaku bagi Naruto. Selama ia hidup, seluruh beban itu selalu ia simpan sendiri. Sekalipun bisa, ia belum pernah benar-benar menemukan orang yang bisa ia percayai untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun.

Sebagai seorang yang dipercayai oleh banyak orang. Mengekspresikan kelemahannya sama saja memberikan kesempatan lawannya untuk mengalahkannya. Selain itu, Naruto sadar, ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis atau bercerita untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu.

"Senang kau mengetahuinya dengan cepat, kau bisa menyebut aku sebagai pengamat. Orang yang melihat seluruh kejadian di dunia itu dari belakang layar tanpa membantu atau mengganggu." Jawab sosok itu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Mencoba mencari beberapa tokoh yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi sosok "pengamat" di dunianya dulu. Ia mengambil teh yang dibawanya dari dapur, lalu menyesapnya pelan mengingat teh itu masih cukup panas. Setidaknya meminum sesuatu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, walah hanya sejenak.

"Jika kau hanya pengamat, mengapa kau ikut campur masalah dunia ini, Otsutsuki-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum kemenangan. Senyum yang selalu ia pakai saat berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya atau menang dalam berdebat atau saat berhasil mengerjai orang (di dunia pertama).

Otsutsuki, satu-satu Klan yang belum diketahui dengan jelas berapa banyak anggota. Lagipula, bukan hal yang aneh jika anggota dari Klan itu memiliki kemampuan berpindah dimensi seperti Otsutsuki Kaguya.

"Kau memang pintar, ya, bisa menebak siapa aku dengan cepat." Ia berkata dengan nada memuji sekaligus mengejek. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak sebodoh yang dulu dan bisa aku tau mengapa kau mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya?" tanya orang yang ternyata bermarga Otsutsuki itu.

Ujung bibir Naruto berkedut, menampakkan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Maaf saja jika aku dulu tidak sepintar sekarang!" ujarnya tersinggung. Lalu menarik napas cukup panjang, menetralkan emosi. "Hanya ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan takdir yang berjalan di dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia pertama. Pertama, lahirnya seseorang seperti Naruko dan kenyataan kalau Minato dan Kushina masih hidup di dunia ini, jujur aku tidak tahu apalagi yang berbeda. Mungkin keberadaan orang tuaku yang sekarang juga bisa dimasukkan sebagai daftar kemungkinan,"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, ia merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur queen size miliknya. Gadis itu meraih salah satu boneka berbentuk beruang (hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya) lalu memeluknya erat- mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang sedari tadi selalu menghantuinya.

"-dan yang kedua adalah kehadiran orang yang berasal dari dunia pertama. Sebut saja instingku mengatakan kau berasal dari dunia pertama, lalu," gadis itu berhenti berbicara, sejenak matanya mengerjap pelan, ketika merasa tiga atau empat buah chakra yang familiar menuju ke rumahnya secara bersamaan.

"Hm, lalu?"

Naruto tersentak pelan, lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada pembicaraan yang tadi tertunda. "-saat Menma mengatakan ada seorang yang bernama Otsutsuki Arashi, aku cukup yakin, kau adalah keturunan dari Hamura / Homura aku lupa namanya, yang pasti ia saudara kandung Rikudou sennin, 'kan? Karena hanya dia anggota Klan Otsutsuki yang tidak terlalu jelas riwayat hidupnya."

"-selain itu sebagai keturunan Kaguya, bukan hal yang mustahil kau juga bisa melakukan perpindahan seperti yang ia lakukan." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Arashi Otsutsuki terdiam beberapa saat, "Cukup mengesankan, kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu, mengingat di dunia sebelumnya kau hanya sering bertindak tanpa berpikir." Sindirnya halus, tapi mampu membuat kepala naruto berkedut kesal.

"Jadi, alasanmu datang ke dunia kedua ini?" Naruto bertanya, 'serta alasanmu mengacaukan sejarah di dunia ini.' Naruto melanjutkan dalam hati.

Gumaman yang cukup panjang terdengar dari lawan bicaranya. Naruto mendengus, mengejek lawan bicaranya yang terlalu banyak berpikir hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya – mencoba meredakan pusing yang beberapa saat lalu menyerangnya. Padahal jarang sekali ia merasa sakit kepala. Kemungkinan karena akhir-akhir ini ia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke serta Yakushi Kabuto. Ha, ah sepertinya ia harus siap bertemu dengan orang yang di black list-nya dalam waktu dekat.

"Dunia pertama sudah tidak menarik lagi," sebuah pernyataan dilantunkan oleh lawan bicaranya, "ketika kau dan Sasuke sudah berpisah, dunia itu menjadi terlalu datar." Lanjutnya, sedangkan itu Naruto mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak memukul kasurnya. Alasan ia marah? Tentu saja, kata-kata laki-laki itu yang terlalu ambigu. Apa coba arti dari "berpisah" itu? seakan hubungannya dan Sasuke sangat dekat.

"Ehem," Naruto berdehem pelan, berniat menyela perkataan orang itu. Kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "bisa memakai kata-kata yang tidak ambigu? Apa maksudmu dengan kata "berpisah" tadi?! Aku dan Teme itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa!" tukasnya dengan wajah merah. Sepertinya karena kata-kata itu, sifatnya yang dulu tiba-tiba muncul. Gampang marah dan tersinggung.

Laki-laki bermarga Otsutsuki itu hanya tertawa pelan, tidak berniat membalas hardikan Naruto tadi. "Jadi aku "sedikit" memanipulasi ruang dan waktu untuk pergi ke dunia lain, dan akhirnya aku berada di dunia ini."

Aku diabaikan, Naruto membatin-penuh dendam. Dan apa tadi katanya, sedikit? Dasar pembohong!

"-Dan entah ini keberuntungan atau takdir, ternyata kalin berdua –tokoh favoritku di dunia pertama juga berada di sini! Lalu melihat hubungan kalian yang ternyata sedikit bermasalah dan renggang di sini, serta keberadaan Menma dan Naruko yang membuatnya lebih berwarna." Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi tertawa, ketika mendengar suara geraman Naruto.

Ini adalah kutukan, Naruto bergumam pelan dalam hati, merutuki keberuntungannya yang terkadang terlalu buruk. Dan lagi apa tadi katanya, Tokoh? Heh! Ia sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi pemain drama di panggung milik pria dengan nama tidak jelas itu!

"-secara kurang lebih, maksudnya adalah, Kami sedikit tertarik untuk ikut bermain." Akhirnya, laki-laki itu mengakhiri penjelasannya. Jika ia tidak mengakhirnya saat itu, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tempat Naruto bersantai sekarang?

Sedikit katanya, Naruto sweat drop di tempat. Setelah mengubah sebuah sejarah, kata sedikit sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

"kami? Kau memiliki sekutu?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang. Sudah mendapatkan kembali poker face-nya. Mukanya juga tidak berubah warna lagi.

Hebat! Terimakasih kepada Tuhan yang memberiku takdir sebaik ini, lagi-lagi Naruto berkomentar secara sarkastik -mengutuk ketidak beruntungannya- di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Satu orang Otsutsuki saja sudah membuatnya merasa sakit kepala, apalagi dua? Mungkin nanti ia akan mengajukan surat pemberhentian dari dunia shinobi, daripada ia meregang nyawa dengan alasan stress. Masalahya, stress sama sekali bukan alasan yang elite sebagai penyebab orang meninggal, lagipula ia tidak pernah memasukkan 'stress' sebagai alasan kematiannya nanti.

"Yap, tebakan yang sangat tepat." Suara tepuk tangan dapat Naruto dengar, "aku dan saudara kembarku. Tenang saja kita akan berkenalan saat berhadapat face-to-face." Ujarnya dengan nada riang.

Seakan aku memiliki minat untuk berteman dan bertemu dengan mereka. Naruto meringis jijik, ketika tanpa sadar ia membayangkan dirinya berteman dengan mereka berdua. Maaf saja, tapi ia masih tidak berminat mengunjungi tempat ayah Ino –sepupunya- berkerja dengan keluhan gangguan mental.

Mendengar ringisan jijik yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum senang. "baiklah, mari menuju ke point utama pembicaraan ini." Ia berucap pelan, nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"hm?" Naruto bergumam berusaha mengeluarkan nada tidak terarik dan ternyata sukses.

"aku hanya akan memberimu saran, jagalah seluruh mawar yang kau miliki dengan baik. Banyak ayam, ular, dan zebra yang ingin mencuri mereka. Dan apabila kau gagal melindungi mereka, aku hanya berkata, tetaplah menjaga rantai yang mengekang itu."

"hah?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, sambungan telepati mereka langsung terputus.

Naruto berdecak pelan, sedikit merasa kesal akan pemutusan telepati secara sepihak tadi.

Dan lagi, Klan Otsutsuki itu memang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia unik, ya? Pertama, laki-laki dengan kekuatan kuat, tapi malah meninggal setelah memisah Juubi. Kedua, seorang wanita berkekuatan Dewa dan berpenampilan menyeramkan. Dan sekarang, orang yang kemungkinan kuat dan, memiliki otak kurang waras, oh ralat, orang itu memang sudah tidak waras dengan kata lain gila.

Ninja yang paling bodoh pun pasti langsung sadar dengan keanehan perumpamaan yang dipakai laki-laki itu. Pertama, sejak kapan ayam, ular, dan zebra berminat mencuri mawar? Dan kedua, apakah ada letak kesamaan dari ayam, ular, dan zebra?

Jika pun ada ia hanya menjawab ketiga-tiganya adalah hewan. Hanya itu.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu memilih untuk mencatat perkataan dari orang yang hanya diketahui marganya itu ke buku catatan miliknya.

5 jam kemudian

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan pintu membangunkan Naruto dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Hujan salju (atau badai salju lebih tepatnya) yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu membuatnya begitu malas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Gadis itu menguap malas, dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian membenahi pakainnya. Gadis berjalan dengan lantai gontai menuju ke arah pintu depan, sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang diakibatkan ia menguap, mengantuk.

Cklek..

"Naru/Nee-san/Yo, Naru." Secara bersamaan tiga sapaan yang dikeluarkan oleh tiga orang sekaligus menyambut pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap pelan, tangan kanannya masih berpeganggan pada ganggang pintu. "Oh, kalian," ia berucap malas tanpa minat. Masih merasa dinganggu acara istirahatnya. "bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata," gadis itu menghela napas, malas. "jika ingin masuk, ya masuk saja! Lagipula kalian sudah memiliki kunci cadangannya, 'kan?"

"Hahaha." Sakura tertawa gugup, gadis itu memakai jaket cukup tebal dengan syal melilit lehernya. Dan seluruh hal yang dipakainya dipastikan memiliki satu warna yang sama, Merah muda. "Aku lupa Naru." Jawabnya dengan wajah innocent – tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Menma yang berada di sebelah Sakura mengangguk, setuju. Tangannya yang sebelumnya dimasukan ke saku jaket, kini membentuk tanda peace. "Kunciku hilang Naru." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang menampilakan ekspresi sama dengan Sakura – Innocent.

Naruto menghela napas, menahan kesal. Ia mengalihkan tatapan kepada satu-satunya orang paling pendiam sekaligus paling normal di antara tiga orang yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku masih memiliki kuncinya," Sulung Hyuuga itu bergumam pelan, ia terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya,"tapi Menma-kun berkata "Kita harus memberi kejutan untuk Naru." Dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat (dan jadil). Ja-jadi a-aku," tampaknya Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua jari tangan yang saling bertautan, gugup.

Power of love, Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

Jadi aku separah ini tidak pekanya dulu, ya? Dalam hati Naruto meringis, ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Hinata.

"-dan, kau tidak bisa menolak perkataan Menma, sedangkan Sakura yang memiliki kejahilan kurang lebih sama tingkatnya dengan Menma langsung setuju, benar?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada maklum.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala, malu.

Selama ini Hinata memang terlihat jelas menyukai Menma, bahkan ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Menma, sekalipun itu aneh. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah apakah Menma menyadarinya? Karena jika pun Naruto atau Sakura bertanya dengan Menma mengenai perasaan laki-laki itu, ia hanya menjawab.

"Hah? Benarkah? Ku kira Hinata hanya mengagumi ketampanan dan kekuatanku? Emm, aku kurang tahu sih perasaanku, tapi yang pasti aku juga menyanginya."

Dengan nada percaya diri, Narsis, dan polos tingkat tinggi, Menma menjawabnya. Yang secara spontan dibalas Naruto dan Sakura dengan jitakan dan kata-kata, "Tidak jadi, lupakan saja yang tadi. Itu hanya bercanda."

Yah, baik Naruto maupun Sakura sudah terlalu malas berhadapan dengan makhluk narsis dan terlalu polos (dalam hal percintaan) yang bernama Menma itu.

"Masukklah." Naruto berucap dengan nada memerintah.

. . .

Jembatan Kannabi.

Tempat itu merupakan tempat yang cukup bersejarah. Tempat dimana seorang Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan mata Sharingan-nya yang diberi oleh teman setimnya yang bernama Uchiha Obito.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang secara jujur dikatakan memiliki penampilan yang cukup nyentik. Ia memiliki rambut putih keabu-abuan jabrik dan lambang dua magatama di lehernya.

Laki-laki itu tidak berjalan sendiri di sampingnya ada seorang yang memiliki penampilan kurang lebih sama dengannya. Dari wajah terlihat jika mereka tidak memiliki usia yang berbeda jauh.

"Aniki, kenapa kita harus repot-repot pergi ke tempat seperti in?" keluh seseorang yang lebih muda. Ia memiliki rambut yang dengan model sama dengan kakaknya hanya saja warna rambutnya merah kecoklatan.

Laki-laki yang disebut "Aniki" tadi tidak banyak bereaksi, ia hanya bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melihat masa lalu dari tempat ini, apakah masih sama atau tidak dengan dunia pertama. Hanya itu Arashi." Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Otsutsuki itu hanya mencibir, "Terserah saja lah. Tapi cepat ya!" ia berseru cukup kencang, "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berubah gender itu."

"Hm." Otsutsuki Toneri hanya bergumam pelan meng"iya"kan.

Ah, kira-kira bagaimana kabar Uchiha bungsu itu, ya? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemunya, setelah pertempuran terakhir kami di dunia pertama. Batinnya.

. . . TBC . . .

Gimana ceritanya minna? Makin gajekah? Makin rumit? Membosankan? Atau gimana? Ada masukkan atau saran? Atau ada yang harus dirubah?

Saya minta pendapatnya ya, silahkan di jawab di PM atau Review.

Ehem. Saya juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan "Mengapa atau apakah di sini Narutonya bukan Godlike?"

Well, pertama saya mau bertanya balik. Apakah anda sudah membaca databook Naruto yang terbaru? Di sana dijelaskan kalau Naruto mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan lima elemen utama, Yin, Yang, dan Yin-Yang. Jadi, bisa dibilang kemampuan aslinya sudah seperti itu. Buat apa saya memberi label Godlike lagi, right?

Dan author juga ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian semua.

Apakah kalian termasuk penggemar atau anti sho-ai / BL?

Jawabannya di tunggu, ya..

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	10. Chapter 10 : Jealous, Itachi Change?

Hey, Minna.. bukan bermaksud melambatkan update fiction ini dan fic multi chap lainnya, tapi saat ini saya sedang merombak kerangka ceritanya, karena merasa ada yang kurang cocok.

Jadi, Mohon dimaafkan jika _fiction_ dan fic _multi-chap_ saya yang lain telat update, Hontouni gomenasai.

Dan.. untuk menghormati para reviewer tercinta #gombal Shera taro jawaban review di sini oke..

Hoki-kun hentai : Halo juga Hoki-kun.. ceritanya lanjut jelas. Dan terimasih sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, semoga gak kapok nge-review dan baca cerita Shera. Nikmatin ceritanya dan Review lagi ya #promosi. '

Namikaze Yuui : Woah, arigatou senpai #nangis terharu. Terimakasih sudah suka cerita Shera dan menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Ini sudah lanjut.. Nikmatin ceritanya dan review lagi ya #haha

Mika : makasih sudah jawab pertanyaan Gaje tadi.. owh, pendukung SasuNaru, ya? Mind To Review, again?

Witchsong : A-arigataou, hiks.. ternyata ada yang suka sama karakter yang Shera buat OOC di cerita ini. Makasih banget pujian dan jawabannya atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Ini Update sih, tapi gak kilat, Hehe..

Fleksibel : gak kok, gak bakal mempengaruhi jalan cerita ini. Itu sekesar kepo semata. Yah intinya arigatou sudah mereview dan silahkan review lagi dan silahkan membaca #kebanyakankatadan.

Yuu –chan : iya, ini sudah dipanjangkan 1 k lebih dari sebelumnya, tapi.. gak janji bisa gini terus. Eeh, kata-katanya aku kurang ngerti lo?

Just orang nyasar : Haha, meski sedikit bingung tapi lumayan ngerti juga sama jawabannya #maksudnya ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca dan gak kapok ngereview lagi.

E : Iya, saya ngerti kok. Shera juga udah bisa ngelompokkin orang-orang yang baca fic ini karena apa. Dan.. tenang aja ini gak bakal diubah jadi sho-ai atau bl, soalnya itu cuman buat nanya aja.. haha, iya author cewe makanya idenya lumayan banyak ke romance #nahlo semoga gak kapok baca ceritanya soalnya bakal lumayan banyak adegan romance di ch ini, tapi battle insya allah di ch depan.. dan silahkan review lagi.

Guest : umm.. makasih atas pujiannya. Tapi lain kali bisa pakai nama yang beda, soalnya sebelumnya juga ada guest.. jadinya ada dua guest. Tapi terimakasih sudah mereview dan silahkan review lagi.

Oke, langsung saja, bagi para silent reader, senpai, dan pembaca..

**_Enjoy reading the story_**, ok?

. . .

**_F_****_andom _****:_ Naruto_**

**_Title _****:_ Past_, _Future_,_ and Present_.**

**_Disclaime_****r : masashi kishimoto.**

**_Rate_**** : T (_maybe_)**

**_Character_**** : Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki.**

**_Pairing_**** : SasuFemNaru, slight, MenmaHina, MenFemNaru, dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**_Warning_**** : _Out of Character_, _Original Character_, _Alternative reality_, _Typo_, _Semi-Canon_, _Female Naruto_, _Twin-Namikaze_, fiksi reinkarnasi, _gender bender_, plot pasaran, kata-kata yang diulang-ulang, _two!Sasuke_, _HumanFormKyuubi_.**

**Saya ingatkan di fic ini, Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Tapi, ia adalah seorang hybrid dari Uzumaki, Yamanaka, dan Nara. Ia memang masih memiliki kekuatan di masa lalu (_chakra_ kyuubi dan Ashura _mode_) tapi kekuatannya di segel. Di fic ini Naruto sama sekali gak punya hubungan darah sama minakushi (kecuali dalam urusan klan yang sama dengan Kushina), karena anaknya minakushi ya.. si _Twin_-Namikaze.**

**Selain itu faktor genetik untuk penampilan Naruto yang paling berpengaruh dari klan Uzumaki-Yamanaka. Sedangkan sikap lebih cenderung ke nara minus malasnya.**

**Bagi pembenci _gender bender_ silahkan tekan tombol "_back_", tapi jika tidak silahkan nikmati bacaannya. Flame yang bersifat membangun diperbolehkan. Flame yang mengkritik tentang hal-hal yang sudah diperingatkan di warning, kemungkinan besar tidak akan dibalas atau digubris.**

- - - Yukikaze Shera - - -

Salju.

Kedua buah manik _onyx_ itu menatap tepat ke arah langit. Melihat butir-butir salju yang perlahan turun ke bumi. Salju itu begitu putih dan suci, namun sangat dingin. Sama dengan gadis itu.

Selalu terlibat dalam hal yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk mempengaruhi pikiran dan niatnya, tapi satu hal yang Sasuke sadari. Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untuk kebahagian dirinya sendiri.

Semua hal yang dilakukan gadis itu, selalu didasarkan untuk kebaikan orang lain. Bahkan, saat gadis itu memilih masuk _root_ yang merupakan sarang dari manusia tidak beremosi dan berperasaan. Dia masuk ke organisasi itu, hanya untuk mengawasi Konoha dan mungkin.. melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dari dalam.

Mengapa itu bisa disebut melindungi? Apa yang bisa diperkirakan oleh Sasuke, sebagai alasan Naruto bergabung dengan _Root_, karena ia ingin mengetahui informasi Konoha secara detail, Detail misi-misi rahasia, dan siapa yang membunuh orang tuanya, serta.. mencari tahu apakah root memiliki minat untuk mengambil orang-orang yang dekat dengannya sebagai sahabat.

Setelah enam tahun berada di _root_, tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar berubah dari Naruto. Ia tetap memiliki perasaan, emosinya pun tidak pernah terkunci. Sasuke kagum, gadis itu tidak terpengaruhi oleh kebiasaan orang-orang di sana, sekalipun ia berada di sana selama enam tahun.

Bahkan sekalipun gadis itu menyangkal bahwa ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Konoha, bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin lagi ikut campur urusan orang lain. Bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin lagi kembali bertempur demi Konoha dan ingin hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu bohong.

Naruto adalah pembohong terbaik di depan orang yang belum dikenalnya, tapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenalnya sangat mudah untuk mengetahui kapan gadis itu berbohong.

Naruto selalu berusaha menjadi sosok yang egois, namun tidak pernah bisa. Namun Sasuke menyadarinya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menyukai gadis itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana sifatnya, Sasuke sadar. Hati gadis itu, tidak pernah benar-benar tercemar akan kegelapan dunia Shinobi.

Seluruh masalah itu, seakan hanya berpusat kepada satu orang, Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak peduli itu di dunia ini, atau dunia mereka sebelumnya. Bukan. Bukan masalah yang berpusat kepada Naruto. Tapi, sumber atau penyebab terjadinya masalah itulah yang selalu berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Obito, pelaku penyerangan Kyuubi, merupakan murid dari ayah Naruto. Pain atau Nagato, pelaku penyerangan di Konoha dulu, juga merupakan murid dari Jiraiya yang merupakan guru Naruto.

"Menjadi permata yang unik itu, menyusahkan, eh Naruto." Sasuke bergumam pelan. _Unik, ya? Tidak dia bukan hanya sekedar unik, tapi begitu menarik dan.. sangat menggiurkan (?) untuk didapatkan, sungguh menantang! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang pun mengambil posisiku, tidak akan pernah!_

Sasuke membatin, penuh ambisi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki Akito-Yamanaka Hina..<strong>

Sambil bersedakap, Anak tunggal dari pasangan Uzumaki-Yamanaka itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan Menma. Sedangkan, Hinata saat ini sedang membuatkan teh hangat untuk minuman mereka.

Sedangkan itu, baik Sakura dan Menma tidak ada yang berani menatap Naruto secara langsung. Bahkan, Menma lebih memilih melihat ke arah salah satu tanaman yang hanya menyisakan rantingnya saja dengan sangat intens (mata melotot), seakan tanaman itu merupakan tanaman langka dan hanya bisa ditemukan di rumah Naruto saja. Meski motifnya yang sebenarnya adalah menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto.

_Author_ hanya bisa berkata, tatapan Naruto itu kurang lebih sama, seperti tatapan saat ketahuan main HP atau tidur di Kelas, saat guru Killer mengajar (Pengalaman Author di Real Live, tapi bukan tidur oke? Cuma main HP).

_Mengerikan!_ Sakura membatin dalam hati, sambil sesekali mengelus bulu tengkuknya yang terasa berdri. Aku tampak sangat tegang. Tidak! Bukan tampak, tapi aku memang sedang tegang !, Sakura berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _Aku merasa seperti baru saja membangunkan hewan ganas yang sedang beristirahat_. Batinnya, tanpa sadar bahwa Ia dan Menma memang baru saja mengganggu istirahat Naruto.

"Kau memang menggangguku Istirahat, Sakura. Dan sayangnya aku bukan binatang buas." Naruto berkata datar, kemudian menyesap teh yang baru saja di antar oleh Hinata, "Dan aku bukan peramal. Jika kau lupa, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang, dengan pengecualian pada beberapa pihak." Lanjutnya, ketika merasakan tatapan horor yang seakan berkata Apa-Kau-Peramal, dari gadis yang dulu pernah ia sukai.

Kalau ia jadi peramal mungkin sudah dari dulu ia tidak akan mengalami nasib sial! Nyatanya, sampai sekarang pun nasib kurang beruntung itu masih sering menyertai dirinya!. _Ck_, terkadang Naruto merasa dirinya dikutuk.

Kau memang bukan binatang buas, tapi kau mungkin.. makhluk langka?

Batin Menma, aneh. Entah dari mana ia mendapat pikiran untuk menyebut Naruto makhluk langka. Mungkin, itu dikarenakan sifat gadis itu yang lumayan.. unik. Dan untuk kekuatan.. Naruto memang lebih berbahaya daripada sekedar binatang buas. Dan lagi bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti itu, ketika keadaannya sendiri belum tentu selamat oleh kemarahan Naruto.

"Kalian sudahlah, jangan mengeluarkan _aura_ tidak menyenangkan seperti itu terus menerus," Hinata yang pada dasarnya paling kalem, menengahi mereka bertiga. Gadis itu tersenyum, sambil menyodorkan setoples Kue kering, "Mau? Aku membawanya dari rumah." Katanya, sambil tersenyum ramah. Sekilas, ketika mata indigonya melihat wajah Menma, semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi pipinya.

"Mau." Dengan semangat, Menma dan Sakura menjawab. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa ia cukup hapal dengan kebiasaan tiga "anak-anak murid"nya ini.

Biasanya, jika Hinata sudah membawa makananan seperti itu, berarti.. "Jangan bilang, kalian ingin menginap?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sangsi. Hey, dia juga manusia, oke? Dia juga butuh istirahat! Meski pun Menma, Hinata, dan Sakura sudah ia anggap adik bahkan keluarganya, ngeladenin mereka berdua (Hinata tidak masuk hitungan, karena gadis itu dari sisi manapun bukan tipe orang yang membutuhkan pengawasan berlebihan atau pun mengganggu kenyamanan) selama beberapa jam saat latihan rutin aja sudah bikin dia cape, apalagi kalau mereka nginap!

Menma bersiul tiba-tiba, sok gak tahu. Padahal dia yang ngajakin Hinata dan Sakura nginap di rumah Naru. _Hii..! Mana dia tahu kalau mood-nya Naru lagi kaya gitu!_, pikirnya merinding. Biasanya kalau _mood_ Naruto lagi, kaya gitu, orang yang mengusulkan untuk "Mengganggu"-nya, akan disuruh-suruh Naruto selama sehari atau diberi hukuman.

Sakura mendelikan matanya ke arah Menma, merasa kesal karena Menma tidak kunjung mengaku, "Dia tuh yang ngajak, Naru!" Katanya, mencoba meyakinkan, tapi dari nadanya lebih seperti seserang yang merajuk ke kakaknya karena dijahili. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Bohong! Bohong! Sakura-nya juga tadi langsung nge-iya-in," Menma berujar, ikut-ikut membuat Sakura dihukum Naruto._ Setidaknya kalau dihukum aku punya teman sependeritaan_, batinnya licik. Kan kalau ada orang yang ikut dihukum, hukumannya jadi dibagi dua! Jadi Sakura juga kena, ngerjain hukuman Naruto seorang diri itu nyusahin, apalagi kalau hukumannya ada hubungannya dengan peliharaan kesayangannya tuh!

Sakura yang bisa membaca niat terselubung Menma, langsung melempar deathglare terbaiknya, ke arah Namikaze Sulung itu.

Baik, Sakura maupun Menma saling melempar glare, tidak ada yang kelihatan mau menyerah. Dari kedua belah pihak sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menyerah.

_Kan?! Apa ku bilang?! Ngurus mereka berdua itu bikin stress_, Naruto membatin, melapor pada Author dan Reader.

Sudut kepalanya, berkedut. Sudah ngantuk, gara-gara tidurnya diganggu, sekarang dua orang itu malah bikin kesal gara-gara berdebat lagi! Dan bisa dijamin jika Menma mendengar ini, Namikaze Sulung itu akan berkata, "Kamu juga suka berdebat, Naru."

"Yak, cukup kalin berdua!," Naruto menengahi, malas mendengar Menma dan Sakura berdebat lagi. "Kurama, silahkan bermain dengan mereka! Dan setelah itu kalian," ia berseru ketus, sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Menma secara bergiliran, "Bersihkan kamar kalian, dan nanti saat pagi, masak makanan," Perintahnya, dengan nada tegas. Padahal sih, ia mau ketawa. Habisnya, muka Sakura dan Menma udah kaya orang mau mati aja. Terus soal memasak sarapan itupun cuma karena ia lagi malas masuk. itu aja.

_Sabar, Menma. Sabar, Menma. Pasti ada jalan keluar, hm... apa ya? Ah iya, Hinata, 'kan!_

Menma membatin, menenangkan diri sekaligus mencoba mencari bantuan.

"Dan Hinata, jangan membantu mereka!" Dan seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Menma, Naruto menyeringai senang.

. . .

Yuki

. . .

Lari. Lompat. Lari. Menghindar.

Laki-laki berambut merah kecoklatan itu terus berlari menghindari pisau-pisau yang terus menerus menyerangnya. Ia berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sambil terus menghindari pisau-pisau yang semakin lama, jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Berhenti berlari, bodoh!." Suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya terdengar, laki-laki yang bernama Otsutsuki Toneri terlihat sangat kesal, ketika memandang punggung Laki-laki di depannya. Ah, kenapa juga ia harus ikut main kejar-kejaran kaya _Tom and Jerry_?! Ck, coba saja ibunya itu gak minta yang aneh-aneh sama ayahnya, dan ayahnya gak nyuruh dia kaya gini, mana rela si Otsutsuki satu ini lari-lari kurang kerjaan macam anak kecil!

"Mana mungkin aku berhenti lari kalau kau masih melempar pisau-pisau itu?!" teriaknya, membalas ucapan laki-laki aneh yang mengejarnya. Gimana gak aneh coba, baru aja ketemu tiba-tiba langsung ngelemparin pisau mana mukanya datar kaya ninja pembunuh lagi, ya.. langsung lari lah dianya.

_Dia kira aku bodoh apa? Aku masih mau ketemu sama istri dan anakku, sorry aja ya!_ Batin laki-laki yang dikejar tadi, kesal.

"Makanya berhenti bodoh!" Balas Toneri, berteriak. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat OOC kali ini. _Hell_! Dia bahkan belum pernah repot-repot keluar dari "Kamar"nya dan sekarang? Dia harus lari-lari, Cuma buat ngejar pemuda Uzumaki di depannya.

"_Never_."

Dan kejar-kejaran itu terus berlanjut, sampai mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan tenaga.

"Hah, Hah, Hah," Toneri terengah-engah. Akhirnya ia bisa menangkap pemuda yang membuatnya berlari-lari sampai satu minggu _non-stop_, dan lagi, sekarang orang yang ditangkapnya malah keenakan tidur! Ck, kalau bukan perintah ayahnya buat bawa orang ini hidup-hidup, Mana mungkin ia mau membuang watkunya yang berharha hanya untuk main kejar-kejaran sama manusia paling menyebalkan ini.

Beberapa jam kemudinan..

Rumah Keluarga Otsutsuki Homura..

"Lama sekali kau, Toneri," Ujar Homura, mengejek. Sedangkan yang diejek sedang mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan senyuman hormatnya. Habis kalau dia marah-marah atau kelihatan kesal, makin diejek dianya. Lagian kalau dia marah-marah kaya anak kecil, harga dirinya turun, gengsi.

"Hm? Tadi Otou-sama ngomong apa? Kurang jelas." Ujarnya dengan bahasa sopan, tapi terlihat jelas kalau ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang ayahnya itu katakan. _Kesal, ya sudah kesal aja terus, _ejeknya dalam hati kepada ayahnya yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

Sang Ayah – Otsutsuki Homura, hanya bisa menahan kesal (lagi) mendengar omongan anaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Tanpa sadar, kalau anaknya itu mencontoh gayanya saat berbicara.

"Begini, ayah dan ibumu hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan laki-laki itu," Tunjuknya kepada Uzumaki yang menjadi korban kejar-kejaran tadi, "Dan sepertinya ibumu berniat menjadikannya sebagai.. adikmu?" tanyanya, dengan ekspesi polos yang dibuat-buat.

A- adik?

Adik katanya?

Astaga! Sebentar lagi hidupku tidak akan sedamai dulu! Apa sih yang dipikirkan ibu sampai mengangkat orang menyebalkan itu menjadi adikku!

Dalam hati, Toneri terus mendumel, marah-marah sendiri.

"Kenapa jadi ibu sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

Secepat Toneri bertanya, secepat itu juga ayahnya menjawab, "Ramalan. Dan lagi.. keturunan dari laki-laki itu merupakan reinkaranasi orang dari dunia itu." ujarnya ambigu, yang dibalas dengan membulatnya mata milik Otsutsuki Toneri. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai, _Dan berarti sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu musuh lamaku, heh? Benar bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?_

* * *

><p>Srett...<p>

Dengan cepat Naruto menghindari tendangan Menma. Tanpa menunggu lawannya, mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh (karena posisinya tadi menendang lurus seperti huruf L) Naruto langsung melemparkan beberapa kunai dan menyenggol kaki Menma dengan memakai 'sedikit' chakra.

Brukk..

"It-ittai," Menma meringis, kesakitan dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Jelaslah ia kesal. Habisnya seberapa instenspun ia mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada kecepatan, pasti Naruto lebih cepat. Ketika, dia memilih untuk meningkatkan kadar chakra dalam setiap serangan, yang berarti mengorbankan pertahanannya yang lain, Naruto malah langsung dengan mudah membelokkan serangan itu tanpa memakai tenaga maupun gerakan yang berlebihan!

Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi kasihan, Naruto menatap Menma, datar. "Masih bisa berdiri? Sekarang, kau tahu kan bedanya orang yang bisa mengefesiensikan seluruh aspek beladiri dengan yang hanya memfokuskan pada satu hal saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tegas. Beginilah dia kalau lagi melatih Menma saat _mood_nya lagi serius dan _mood_ bercandanya sedang dalam batas garis kemiskinan. Kalau kata Menma sih, Sadis!

"Masih, Aku masih bisa berdiri!" Menma berseru lantang, meski ia juga mendumel dalam hati.. _Hey_, _dia bukan prodigy terlalu unik (dalam sifat maupun kemampuan), kaya Naru_!, Protesnya kesal dalam pikirannya sendiri. Senjata terbesarnya itu ada di Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, tapi kalau yang melawan dia dalam Taijutsu (dan Ninjutsu) adalah Naruto, dia pasti kalah. Meski sedikit gengsi mengakuinya, tapi Menma sadar, seluruh teknik yang dikeluarin Naruto itu hebat, belum lagi Tenaga dan cadangan chakra Naruto yang kelewat banyak itu.

Kecepatan, Ketepatan sasaran, Efisiensi Tenaga dan Chakra, Ketepatan penggunaan waktu, Insting, Penghitungan pergerakan lawan, Besar _Damage_ serangan. Semuanya, Naruto menguasainya. Gerakan Taijutsu gadis itu, belum pernah dilihatnya. Bukan gerakan turunan Klan Yamanaka, Nara, dan Uzumaki. Ya.. untuk Yamanaka dan Nara emang nggak ada Taijutsu Khusus sih, mengingat kedua Klan itu memfokuskan diri ke bagian Informasi dan Strategi. Sedangkan Taijutusu Klan Uzumaki itu, bukan seperti yang sering dilakukan Naruto. Gerakan Taijutsu Klan Uzumaki itu tidak beraturan dan Damagenya besar, tapi bagi orang yang memiliki Tenaga sedikit, itu pedang bermata dua.

Tapi, gerakan Naruto itu, seakan ia menggabungkan seluruh jenis beladiri dan hampir tidak keliatan kelemahannya. Dengan kata lain, itu Jenis Taijutsu baru. Selain menggabungkan aspek-aspek tadi, gerakan beladiri itu juga sangat cepat refleknya! Gerakan yang dipakainya bahkan hampir tidak terlihat! (dengan kata lain seperti ia hanya berdiam saja), dan tetap berada dalam kondisi yang konstan, dan saat Menma memakai serangan yang membabi buta pun gadis itu menanggapi dengan gerakan cepat yang membelokkan serangannya.

"Eh?" Menma bergumam bingung, seperti baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya tadi. "Membelokkan? Bukan menahan?" Menma bergumam sendiri dengan nada bingung, hingga kehilangan fokus.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," Naruto menghela napas. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang.. bosan, tidak jelas bosan kenapa (?), gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya, ketika angin malam berhembus. Habisnya latihannya malam sih. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba berminat melakukan latihan malam seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, setelah Menma dan Sakura selesai "bermain" dengan Kyuubi, dengan seenaknya gadis itu menyuruh Menma menemaninya berlatih. Tapi, mengingat Menma juga bisa dikategorikan maniak latihan, Laki-laki itu senang-senang aja, bahkan ia langsung berteriak "Ayo!" dan mengajaknya ke Halaman rumah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar," ia bergumam pelan, "Taijutsu itu adalah Taijutsu yang ku buat sendiri." Tanpa sadar, Naruto tampak menatap sendu ke arah langit hitam saat berkata seperti itu. Entah hal apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

Mata Menma tampak membulat, "Hee! Hontou?" Ia berseru, kagum. Padahal ia sudah biasa dengan hal seperti itu, alasannya bertingkah kaya gini pun salah satu modusnya supaya bisa diajarin, licik. "Tidak salah aku menjadikan mu guruku, Naru." Lanjut, heboh dan lebay.

"Ha, ah," Naruto menghela napas, bingung mau beraksi seperti apa selain seperti tadi. Mau langsung menolak? Ia yakin Menma pasti akan langsung membujuknya dengan berbagai cara. Kalau langsung setuju? Nanti ia dikira lembek sama anak murid. Ribet!

Tiba-tiba Menma menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang terkesan aneh menurut. Ia menatap Naruto penuh arti dengan sesekali mengedipkan matanya layaknya orang genit dan sukses membuat Naruto mengernyit jijik.

Naruto mengkat alisnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal sih, dia Cuma mau ngeliat reaksi Menma nanti._ M__au nyoba modus, ceritanya? Kadal kok, dikadalin_, Naruto membatin, menyebalkan. "Hm, kamu kenapa Menma? Matamu kemasukan debu ya?" Tanyanya sok polos, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia bahkan hampir ketawa, ketika mendapati raut kesal Menma yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

Melihat binar jahil sudah kembali di kedua manik sapphire Narutuo dan merasa yakin Naruto telah kembali ke Mode menyebalkannya, membuat Menma memutar kedua bola matanya. _Lebih baik aku jujur d__eh, kalau dia sudah masuk mode seperti itu, pasti debatnya bakal kelamaan, _pikir Menma yang sudah hapal dengan sikap-sikap Naruto.

"A-aku mau kamu ngajarin teknik itu," Sial! Menma merutuki sifatnya yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini, ketika melihat mata Naruto dan wajah Naruto yang tertawa secara langsung, padahal jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh! Padahal biasanya ia juga belum pernah merasa seperti ini? Ayolah! Menma kembali ke sifat Naturalmu! Batinnya berteriak. Belum rela imagenya yang keren (menurut Menma) jadi cowo Tsundere.

Cowo? Tsundere? Kalau Naruto mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Menma, bisa-bisa dijadikan olokan seumur hidup. _Hii_! Ia merinding membayangkan Naruto memanggilnya "Tsundere" mending juga kalau yang dipanggil gitu Cewe? _Eh,_ Kok Aku malah ngedebatin ini sih!

Menma membatin, pusing dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedikitnya, ia merinding ketika gambar dirinya menjadi wanita muncul di benaknya.

Sedangkan itu Naruto yang didiamkan Menma semenjak laki-laki itu tenggelam dalam lamunan dan imajinasi, hanya bisa menatap Menma _Annoyed_, Gadis berambut merah itu mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah dan berdehem singkat, mencoba membangunkan sekaligus menyadarkan Menma dari alam imajinasinya.

"Eh, Ah, tadi sampai mana aku bicaranya?" Menma bertanya terbata. Kenapa aku bisa bayangin diriku jadi cewe tadi? Hii.. mengerikan!

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Aku akan langsung mulai menjelaskan, dan dengarkan baik-baik. Tidak ada pengulangan!"

"Pada dasarnya Taijutsu yang ku buat tidak berbeda jauh dengan Taijutsu lainnya yang pernah ada. Hanya saja, Taijutsu ini lebih unggul dalam Reflek dan Efesiensi Tenaga. Tidak seperti Taijutsu Klan Uzumaki yang biasanya terlalu banyak gerakan tidak terpakai dan membutuhkan Tenaga yang besar," Entah sadar atau tidak gadis itu baru saja mengolok Taijutsu Klannya sendiri."Tapi, seperti yang banyak dibilang orang lain. Bagus atau tidaknya suatu Beladiri atau Taijutsu, itu tergantung kepada siapa yang memakai, apa mereka bisa mengefesiensikannya, dan bagaimana mereka mempraktekkannya."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, bayangan saat ia dulu menantang Sasuke bertanding Taijutsu di Akademi ninja dan kalah dengan cepat, entah kenapa hal itu tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. _Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering teringat sama Teme itu ya_? Naruto membatin, bingung.

"-Menurutku sendiri, Taijutsumu masih berada di tingkat Chunin. Untuk kecepatan, kau mungkin cepat, tapi dalam hal reflek kau benar-benar payah." Secara terang-terangan Naruto mengejek Menma. Tanpa segan.

Menma hanya mencibir, ia tidak suka diremehkan, oke? "Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa memperbaiki reflekku dalam waktu yang cepat!" Menma berseru, penuh semangat, "Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku!"

Sekilas, mata Naruto tampak membulat penuh akan keterkejutan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum sedih. Ya! Ia tidak mungkin lupa. Kata yang penuh akan kenaifan dan semangat itu. Kata-kata yang merupakan ciri khasnya di masa lalu. _Sampai kapan masa lalu, akan selalu menghantuiku dan.. Sampai kapan aku kuat menahan seluruh hal ini_? Naruto bertanya ambigu.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Menma dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Jika kau benar-benar ingin ku ajari gerakan dalam Taijutsu ini, sebelumnya pelajari Control chakra dengan baik, tingkatkan kecepatan dan reflekmu."

"Oh, ya. Latihan diakhiri saat ini, Jaa~!"

- - - Yuki - - -

Setelah, selesai Mandi dan berganti baju, Naruto langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya, ketika menyadari kalau Sakura dan Hinata sudah terlelap di Futon mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Sakura. Ia mengelus rambut mereka denga mata yang menatap penuh kasih sayang kepada dua orang yang sudah ia anggap adik ini.

"Ne, Hinata.. Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu saat itu," Naruto bergumam pelan, ketika teringat salah satu alasan ia menjadi dekat dengan Hinata.

Saat itu, ia baru saja beristirahat setelah berlatih dengan Menma, seharian penuh. Dan, saat itu ia melihatnya, Hinata menangis..

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto yang saat itu berumur sembilan tahun, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan Khawatir, Rindu, dan.. Bersalah. Ya. Ia merasa bersalah, karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu saat masih di sana. Ia tidak menyesal. Naruto sadar, saat itu ia memang tidak memliki perasaan cinta kepada Hinata, bahkan.. sampai saat inipun, ia masih sangsi apa ia memiliki perasaan itu untuk Hinata atau tidak.

Hinata tertegun, Seseorang menyapa. Gadis itu jelas gembira, karena selama ini ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbincang dengan siapapun selain orang di Klannya atau gurunya. Dan, lagi.._ Tampaknya aku pernah melihatnya, deh_? Hinata membatin, bingung. Ia mengusap air mata yang sempat membasahi matanya. Ah, sekarang ia ingat, ia pernuh bertemu dengan gadis ini saat-. "Kita pernah bertemu saat pertemuan Klan di Konoha, ya?" Hinata bertanya pelan, dengan nada ramah.

Wow. Naruto berseru dalam hati, terkejut. _Jadi, di sini Hinata tidak bicara terbata-bata, ya?_

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, oke?" Naruto berkata lembut, berbeda sekali saat ia berbicara dengan Menma. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pewaris Klan?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati. Bagaimanapun topik pewaris Klan bukan topik yang umum untuk dibicarakan.

Meski mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya di hadapan Naruto, senyum sedih tampak terlihat jelas ketika Naruto mengungkap topik pewaris Klan, "Begitulah," Hinata berkata pelan, "Aku lemah. Seharusnya pewaris Klan itu kuat, 'kan? Jadi, bukan salah adikku .'kan jika ia menjadi pewaris Klan?" Meski tersenyum, air mata tetap menetes pelan dari sudut mata Hyuuga sulung itu.

"Rasanya sakit. Ketika ayah, terus memuji Hanabi, tapi selalu menyudutkanku. Saat Ayah, selau berkata "Kau lemah, Hinata!" saat ia berkata, "kau tidak pantas menjadi pewaris Klan!", saat itu.. rasanya sakit.. Apakah aku ada hanya untuk menjadi pewaris Klan? Apakah keberadaanku hanya akan diakui jika aku sudah menjadi kuat? Apa salah, jika saat itu Aku menangis saat ibu meninggal, dan ayah mulai berubah? Apakah keberadaanku begitu tidak diinginkan oleh ayah? Apakah.. Aku tidak pantas berada di dunia ini?!

Hancur.

Seluruh pertahanan yang selama ini dibangun oleh Hinata hancur. Kesedihan ini, terus menghantuinya secara perlahan. Dan saat ini, saat ada seseorang yang mau meminjamkan bahunya di saat ia berada pada batas kesihannya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan laju air mata yang turun melalui air mata. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang ia ingat dari gadis itu, sebelum menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di kamarnya adalah..

"Kau tidak salah, Hinata.. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Neji, untuk menjagamu dulu. Jadi, mau kah kau ikut bersamaku? Dan maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Naruto hanya bisa merutuki kecerobohannya yang mengucapkan nama Neji, saat itu. Dampaknya, adalah Hinata yang terus menanyainya tentang hal itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Well, Hinata memang jujur, tapi ia lumayan keras kepala, disaat ada suatu hal yang begitu ingin ia dapatkan jawabannya saat itu juga.

Dan untuk Sakura? kalau tidak salah ingat, saat itu ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu di taman bermain di depan Akademi ninja.

Saat itu, ia bisa melihatnya tekad besar Sakura yang ingin menjadi ninja medhis yang hebat supaya bisa membantu orang yang terluka. Awalnya, tekad seperti itu tidak pernah benar-benar ada dalam benak gadis Haruno itu. Namun, semuanya berubah, ketika Orang tua Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya ibunya meninggal saat terjadi penyerangan oleh missing-nin satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kau tahu.. menjadi Iryo-nin tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau mungkin masih bisa mengatasi seluruh latihan yang berkaitan dengan Control Chakra, dan terus menerus menambah pengetahuan tentang bidang itu dengan membaca buku atau melakukan penelitian," Naruto tampak sedikit tidak tega mengucapkan kata selanjutnya, "Tapi, apa kau sanggup untuk terus melihat orang-orang yang meninggal sepanjang perjalanan Ninjamu? Mungkin, jika orang itu tidak kau kenal, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Tapi, bagaimana jika seandainya orang yang gagal kau selamatkan adalah Ayahmu, keluargamu Satu-satunya? Sahabatmu? Atau mungkin orang yang kau cintai atau kau hormati?" Naruto bertanya, pelan dan menusuk.

Terdiam.

Sakura sadar, selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Jujur, ia taku untuk kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, lagi. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik ia berusaha untuk menolong mereka daripada tidak sama sekali? Daripada ia hanya mampu berdiam diri di dekat para ninja medis, di saat ia melihat ibunya sedang sekarat?

"Aku.. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menyalamatkan mereka. Meski berat, aku akan berusaha untuk merelakan mereka dan kembali bangkit." Tekad dan keyakinan. Naruto bisa melihatnya, dua hal yang tergambar dengan jelas di mata Haruno muda itu. "Baiklah.."

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur. Tapi, Entah kenapa matanya sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat mengantuk. _Ck, persetan dengan mengantuk itu, aku haus sekarang_, Naruto membatin kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sangat mudah berubah moodnya.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan Naruto menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan kamar Sakura dan Hinata. Sampai saat ia melihat siluet Menma yang berada di dekat dapurnya.

"Oh, Menma? Kau belum tidur ternyata," Naruto berujar cukup keras, sehingga Menma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang memakai piyama bergambat Teddy Bear. Naruto terus melangkah, sampai ke dekat Menma, karena Dispenser (benda yang ia cari) memang berada di tempat itu.

"Be-begitulah," Menma berkata terbata, ketika semakin lama Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ke-kenapa ia kesini? Dia mau dekat sama kau? Pikir Menma salting, ketika Naruto terus mendekat. Entah kenapa, Menma semakin merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Wajahnya tampak memerah ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya sayu (Naruto kurang tidur ingat? Dan lagi yang di tatap Naruto adalah dispenser yang berada di depan Menma), ekspresinya itu seperti.. _Damn!_ Menma merutuki otaknya yang mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kenapa ia jadi sering gusar dan merasa aneh, ketika Naruto berada di dekatnya? Sebelumnya ia juga pernah melihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti itu, saat mereka berkemah di hutan bersama Sakura dan Hinata, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa janggal (?) ketika melihat Naruto seperti itu? Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, ia tidak pernah seperti ini? Tapi, ini jelas bukan perasaan itu, 'kan?

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Entah kenapa, Akhir-akhir in, tepatnya setelah Tes Genin, sifatmu kepadaku mulai berubah Menma, kau terlihat seakan terganggu dan sering bicara terbata?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping supaya bisa berhadapan dan bertatapan Face to Face dengan Menma. Tanpa sadar kalau Menma malah semakin risih dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat dan semaki intim (?), oke itu menurut Menma saja. Kenapa ya, sikapnya tiba-tiba aneh seperti itu? Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja, Naruto membatin dalam hati. " Ah, pasti ini ada hubungannya sama si Teme itu," Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya dengan suara cukup keras.

"Teme? Uchiha Sasuke maksudnya?" Menma bertanya ketus, terdengar juga seperti orang yang kesal. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka kalau Naruto menyebutkan nama Uchiha itu ketika berbicara dengannya, bahkan sekarang ia merasa ingin membunuh Uchiha itu! Perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang ini, sepertinya belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Takut kehilangan dan.. Obsesi? Bahkan perasaan aneh dan gusar yang tadi ia rasakan kini sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Naru." Menma berkata pelan dengan nada datar, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya (lagi) karena gadis itu saat ini sedang meminum air putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari Dispenser, dan menuangkannya ke gelas, "Apa kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya to the point yang secara langsung membuat Naruto tersedak air yang sedang di minumnya. _Un-untung tadi aku tidak sedang memegang Gelas kaca_, Naruto membatin di tengah acara shock dan batuk-batuknya ketika mendengar ucapan Menma. Ia bersyukur karena gelas yang dipakainya adalah gelas plastik.

"Uhuk, Uhuk," Gadis itu terus terbatuk, membuat Menma merasa bersalah dan mendekat, membantu Naruto dengan menepuk punggung gadis itu. Otaknya hampir berpikir macam-macam ketika jaraknya dan Naruto terlalu dekat, bahkan ia bisa melihat leher Naruto, karena sekarang ini Naruto sedang menguncir rambutnya cukup tinggi. Dasar omes!

Me-menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto suka Uciha Sasuke?

"Mu-mustahil, mana mungkin aku suka dengan Sasuke!" Naruto berseru keras ketika sudah tidak mengalami batuk-batuk lagi. Gadis itu langsung menegakkan tubuh (karena tadi ia menunduk) dan..

Tukk..

"Aww..!" Baik Menma maupun Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena dahi mereka saling terbentur, "It-ittai~," Naruto meringis kesakitan, ternyata dahi Menma keras sekali, kaya Batu.

"Kau tidak apa, Naru?" Suara Menma terdengar sangat khawatir, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan lagi rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Dekat. Naruto baru sadar kalau jarak antara wajahnya dan Menma sangat dekat, bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki itu. Ia pun juga bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya dari kedua manik milik laki-laki di depannya. Bukannya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Menma malah makin memperdekat jarak wajahnya Naruto. Hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Naru kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Menma bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar kalut dan menyimpan berbagai emosi. Menma sudah tidak tahu lagi, ia.. tidak mampu lagi menahan kecemasan yang berada di hatinya saat ini.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Detak jantung Naruto semakin lama makin cepat, ketika mendengar Menma bertanya dengan nada kalut. Ia juga bisa melihat banyak emosi yang berada di mata Menma saat itu. Semakin berjalannya cerita ini, Naruto merasa author yang membuat cerita ini semakin gila. Dari awal membuat cerita genre tidak jelas antara Hurt and comfort atau angst, terus jadi Family dan Friendship, sekarang malah jadi adegan Romance yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan incest! Dasar author gila.

Peluk.

Menma memeluk Naruto, sangat erat. Seakan apabila pelukan itu terlepas, Naruto akan menghilang dan tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia tahu, kelemahan terbesarnya, Menma sangat mengetahuinya. Kelemahannya adalah.. ketika orang yang sangat ia sayangi sudah tidak berada di sampingnya atau sudah tidak menemaninya lagi.

"Hah?" Otak Naruto yang masih belum benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang hanya bisa berseru bingung seperti itu. Sumpah, ia merasa sifat Menma makin lama, makin aneh! Laki-laki itu.. Ah, ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya!

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi saat kau membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke atau saat melihat kau terlihat panik atau wajahmu memerah ketika aku bertanya seperti itu.. rasanya mengesalkan dan.. menyakitkan. Seperti kau akan pergi jauh, dan aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku.. Aku.. tidak mau kau berada jauh dariku Naru. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa dunia ini adil.. jadi, Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Menma berujar pelan, setiap perkataan yang laki-laki itu ucapkan diiringi dengan turunnya air mata dari kedua manik milik Menma. Ia merasa begitu lemah sekarang. Tapi, setidaknya ia hanya ingin satu hal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha itu berbuat seenaknya atau membuat Naruto menjauhinya! Intinya, sampai ia merasa Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang berbahaya, ia tidak akan melepas Naruto dari pengawasannya. Tidak akan!

"Hey, kau kenapa sih, Menma?" Naruto bertanya pelan, berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Menma tadi. Hanya saja ia masih.. Shock saat ini. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, lagipula apa alasanku meninggalkan tempat ini?" Bohong Naruto, karena dirinya pun tahu ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, salah satunya adalah kenangan buruk.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, di balik punggungnya Menma menyeringai iblis, ia tersenyum licik. 'Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau menurutku kau tidak pantas untuk Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya bersamamu!' Batinnya, penuh ambisi.

Wah.. Wah.. Dan ternyata Menma pun bisa cemberu dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke, tuh sainganmu sudah mulai memperlihatan taringnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang Hokage..<strong>

Suasana di ruangan itu tampak tidak terlihat baik. Mulai dari Menma yang terus memberikan aura permusuhan kepada Sasuke dan aura benci kepada Minato. Sasuke yang juga membalas dengan aura permusuhan yang sama dengan Menma, dan Naruto serta Kabuto yang tampak sweatdrop dengan keadaan itu.

Sebenarnya, kenapa sih bisa jadi begitu? Jadi begini.. ternyata adegan pelukan Menma dan Naru tadi itu dilihat oleh Sakura. Sakura lalu menanyakan hal itu dengan penuh semangat kepada Naruto. Yang di"Iya"kan Naruto kalau ia benar-benar berpelukan dengan Menma, tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke mendengar dan.. inilah yang terjadi.

Oke, ralat. Bukan Aura permusuhan saja yang Sasuke keluarkan tapi aura orang yang cemburu dan marah?

"Ehem," Minato berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sayangnnya gagal total. Bahkan suasana makin memburuk, karena wajah Menma terlihat makin.. yah, begitulah (?), "Misi pertama kalian tidak akan rank-D, seperti kelompok lain. Misi kalian adalah, membantu aliansi rebelion karena saat ini sedang terjadi perang di desa itu." jelasnya, tegas.

Oke. Ini aneh. Naruto membatin. Bukan, hari ini sangat aneh. Kenapa Menma bertingkah seperti itu? Kenapa Uchiha itu juga bertingkah seperti orang yang cemburu karena mendengar pacarnya selingkuh? Dan juga, kenapa misi kami harus langsung ke Rank yang berbahaya? Tidak bisakah aku istirahat sehari saja dari pertarungan.

Naruto membatin miris, dengan tingkah orang-orang disekitarnya yang mulau tidak wajar, contohnya ketika tadi ia hampir jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Menma langsung berada di depannya dan terlihat terlalu panik, berlebihan!

Sabar ya, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan itu di suatu ruangan atau gua yang sangat gelap..<p>

"Itachi, Kisame." Pein berkata dengan nada yang datar, "kalian akan pergi ke Kirigakure untuk menangkap jinchurikki Sanbi." Ujarnya. "Informasi lengkap akan dijelaskan oleh Konan,"

Pein tahu mengirim dua orang anggota ke sebuah negara dengan kondisi yang tidak kondusif, seperti pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi, itu akan menguntungkan karena penjagaan akan lebih longgar, jika orang yang diincarnya tidak memiliki status tinggi. Di sisi lain, mengetahui orang yang diincarnya merupakan Mizukage dan dilundingi oleh banyak pihak dan kekuatannya belum diketahui merupakan kelemahannya. Tapi, ia percaya. Orang yang ia pilih dengan sendirinya, tidak akan semudah itu kalah. Kali ini, Pein lebih memilih mempercayai anggotanya sebisa mungkin.

Laki-laki berambut orange dan hidung yang berpicing itu menatap Konan, seperti mengodekan sesuatu. Lalu tanpa diperintah perempuan berambut biru itu berjalan ke dalam entah untuk mengambil apa. _Pein, sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? Terus bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yahiko_? Konan membatin sedih dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Setidaknya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berada di sisi laki-laki itu dan terus mendukungnya.

Uchiha Itachi. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya menatap Pain atau mungkin harus ia sebut Nagato? Haha.. ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan benar-benar melakukan rencana yang sudah tersusun di otaknya sejak saat itu. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Pein. Hanya berdua." Ujarnya datar.

Aneh. Pein merasa ada yang aneh dengan Uchiha Itachi hari ini. Orang itu.. tampak lebih berbeda. Ia menatap sejenak anggota termuda di kelompok Akatsuki itu, "Baiklah, Ikuti aku." Dan tanpa sadar, Pein baru saja memasuki sebuah perangkap yang berbahaya. Ya. Sangat berbahaya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Be Continued<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagus? Jelek? Abal? Gaje? Gimana? Fiction Shera genrenya makin hancur?<strong>

Wk.. Wk.. Shera sadar kok chapter ini genrenya complicated banget, bahkan chapter sebelumnya juga? Ada yang sadar gaya penulisan Shera, sedikit diubah? Dan btw,, Gomen chapter ini miskin keberadaan Sasuku dan SasufemNaru, soalnya di kerangka SasuFemNaru udah punya tempatnya sendiri kok. Tenang aja. Begitu juga dengan Battle Scene. Battle Scene bakal banyak setelah berada di Misi #bocoran.

Dan.. dan.. astaga Shera meras stress saat nulis Chapter ini. Kenapa? Shera bikin perubahan lagi dalam kerangkanya. Jadi sekarang sudah total 3 kali kerangkanya diubah. Ck, pokoknya chapter ini juga sudah sukses bikin Shera stress. Btw, ini 5k lo.. Shera senang baget (lebay).

Dan apa ada Typo? atau Saran? Pokoknya yang suka gaya penulisan ini, gak suka gaya penulisan ini, Flamer tapi membangun, yang mau memberi tahu Typo, dan Mau menanyakan apapun silahkan di review, Intinya Review #Author maksa.

Dan kalau reviewnya lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya, insya allah akan Shera usahakan untuk mempercepat Updatenya, Nyogok? Haha lupakan..

Sekali lagi, **Mind To Review?**

**Yukikaze Shera.**

**Log out.**


End file.
